


Когда нам было двадцать лет...

by Billy_Dietrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich
Summary: Через несколько минут они наконец добрались до машины, припаркованной на стоянке для инвалидов. Как оказалось, Дин уже успел налепить специальные наклейки: одну на зеркало заднего вида, другую — на номера, которые… стоп. Сэм пригляделся, и тут до него дошло.— Но Дин... Это же не канзасские номера.— Садись в машину, — проворчал Дин.Так себе объяснение.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726849) by elohvee. 



> Впервые этот перевод был выполнен мною для Фэндомной Битвы 2014 года, но я предлагаю всем дружно об этом забыть, ок? Считаю, что это неплохой фик, который я откровенно испортила своим корявым переводом. Редактирую, переосмысляю и (надеюсь) улучшаю.
> 
> Nota bene:  
> 1\. Год написания оригинала — 2007 г.  
> 2\. В роли беты, как всегда, дуэт филологического образования и хронической невнимательности. Швыряться тапкой разрешаю.

_Нам было всего двадцать лет —_  
_Но как-то… не так. Всегда_  
_На нашей одежде след_  
_Был грязи и пота. Я_  
_Думаю, брат, порой:_  
_А было ль нам двадцать лет —_  
_Те двадцать, когда молодой?_  
_И знаешь… наверное, нет._

-Philip Levine, «You Can Have It»

**Пролог**

В день, когда Сэм хоронил своего брата, светило солнце. Зимнее, холодное, но яркое до боли в глазах; морозный воздух стыл в груди. Такие невыносимо светлые дни придуманы для любителей пёстрых шапок, шарфиков и перчаток — никак не для похорон. Уж лучше бы пришлось делать это под дождём.

Но на дворе стоял апрель.

Принадлежавшие брату очки для чтения по-прежнему валялись рядом с телефоном и записной книжкой, в которой Дин что-то криво чиркнул красной ручкой — не разобрать. Автоответчик, разрывающийся от адресованных Сэму соболезнований, заполошно мигал красным огоньком, но Сэм отключил телефон уже после четвёртого звонка.

Первые несколько он мужественно вытерпел: сначала от Охотников, потом от папиных сослуживцев. И те и другие выражали сочувствие грубовато и неумело, отдавая должное скорее Джону, чем его сыновьям, — но спасибо и на том. Остальные же звонки наверняка были из фирмы, из школы, от детей и родителей, а Сэм понимал, что сейчас — вот _прямо сейчас_ — он их не выдержит. Ни за что не выдержит. Так зачем себя мучить?

Миссис Беннетт позвонила в дверь ровно в десять. Таких вершин непринуждённой пунктуальности Сэму было, наверное, не достичь уже никогда. Она погладила его по плечу сморщенной от старости рукой, попыталась утешить — ох, так ласково с ним не разговаривал никто, даже родители… Сэм опустил голову, пряча лицо, прикусил губу и со сдавленным «Спасибовампростите» ретировался в ванную комнату. Вышел через пару минут — когда вспомнил как дышать.

— Ну что ж… я готов.

Миссис Беннетт сочувственно улыбнулась. Она потеряла двух мужей — первого на войне, второго на больничной койке — и понимала его как никто другой.

— Ох, милый, — сказала она. — К такому никогда не бываешь готов.

**Глава 1**  
_Год первый, декабрь_

Отделение онкологии явно постарались украсить к Рождеству. То был захолустный городишко, в котором никто наверняка и не догадывался, что говорить «Счастливого Рождества!» вместо нейтрального «С праздником!» уже почти неприлично. Как правило, последнее эволюционное событие в таких местах — изобретение цветного телевидения. Федералы сюда лишний раз тоже не лезли, а впрочем, пару лет назад (аккурат после встречи с Диконом в Литтл-Роке) ФБР и без того будто по волшебству забыло о братьях Винчестерах. Сэм пытался как-то раз порассуждать на эту тему с юридической точки зрения, но Дин оказался неблагодарным слушателем.

Сейчас он, Дин, тащил в палату два стаканчика кофе, хотя знал, что Сэм пить не станет. С тех пор как очнулся, он даже ел через силу, так что Дину опять предстояло выпить всё в одиночку, а потом нервно наматывать круги по больничной палате, мечтая только об одном: вернуться назад, к привычной и нормальной жизни в дороге.

Тупо, конечно, но ему не давала покоя одна неприметная деталь, от которой он рисковал поехать крышей даже раньше, чем от всех местных докторов вместе взятых: каждый раз, когда Дин приносил ему кофе, Сэм улыбался. Кофе, правда, всё равно не трогал, два стакана оставались сиротливо стыть на тумбочке.

А Дин и без того был на пределе.

И кофе, и прогулки мимо онко-отделения служили одной-единственной цели: чтобы полегчало, Дину нужно было чем-то заниматься, нужно было видеть, что у людей бывают проблемы и похуже. Главное, убеждал себя Дин, — это то, как ты на свою беду смотришь. Точка зрения, в общем. Сэм был, кажется, того же мнения, потому что первым делом, едва очнулся, попросил принести ему из багажника книгу.

— Любую, — добавил он и улыбнулся, одурманенный морфином и бог знает чем ещё, но умиротворённый как никогда. Дин бы скорее сожрал собственный пистолет, чем признался в этом, но в тот момент ему до безумия захотелось притронуться к лицу брата, погладить его по лбу и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Делать он этого не стал — не смог, не решился.

Вместо этого он потёр шею и предложил:

— Давай ещё порножурнал захвачу, а? Я где-то слышал, что это полезно для кровообращения.

***

Если верить врачам, повреждённая нога была безнадёжна. По крайней мере, так Дину сказали сразу после операции, во время которой он сидел в вестибюле больницы, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и умирал от страха. Что Сэм потерял слишком много крови, что он уже не очнётся…

Сейчас, по словам хирургов, проблемой номер один была именно нога. Сломанное ребро прошило кожу насквозь, оставив на память шрам, а в запястье образовалась приличная трещина, но главный вопрос — сможет ли Сэм когда-нибудь снова ходить.

Отец неплохо натаскал их в этих вопросах. Благодаря охоте Дин прилично разбирался в накладывании швов и лёгких огнестрельных ранениях, а уж сколько вывихнутых плеч вправил… Но сейчас он в упор не мог понять, о чём толкуют ему эти люди в белых халатах. Бессмыслица какая-то…

— Какие прогнозы? — уточнил Дин. Чтобы взять себя в руки, ему нужно было на что-то надеяться. Но он слишком хорошо знал выражение лица, с которым женщина-хирург на него посмотрела.

— Неутешительные, — вздохнула она.

Вероятность того, что для передвижения Сэму понадобятся кресло или трость, — восемьдесят процентов. Процентов пятьдесят — что он сможет ходить самостоятельно, но бегать, прыгать… охотиться — уже никогда.

— Спасибо, — кое-как выдавил Дин и, подхватив со стула куртку и ключи от Импалы, сбежал. Ему срочно было нужно во что-нибудь пострелять — и, по-хорошему, успеть вернуться к моменту, когда очнётся Сэмми.

***

— Врачи настаивают на ещё одной операции, — сказал вдруг Сэм, крепко стиснув в руках свою книгу. Судя по торчащей между страниц салфетке, он остановился на моменте, когда планы Холдена Колфилда¹ на потрахаться рухнули. В очередной раз.

Дин тяжело опустился на стул возле больничной кровати.

— Сэмми, врачи говорят, что шансы есть. Всё ещё может наладиться.

— Тридцать процентов — это разве шанс? — рассмеялся Сэм. — Нет, Дин. Это попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Я никогда отсюда не выйду. Выкачусь на коляске — может быть, а вот…

— Заткнись, Сэм. Если они хотят операцию — пусть делают, — рявкнул Дин и резко поднялся на ноги. Стул отскочил назад, врезался в стену, а Дин подошёл к окну и уставился на пустующую крышу соседнего дома.  
Он молчал, но Сэм и так всё прекрасно понимал. Они должны были попытаться, в противном случае Дин изведёт себя бесконечными «а вот если бы тогда…», горькое чувство сожаления не отпустит его до конца жизни, а мысли об упущенной возможности будут мучить даже во снах.

— Дин, — тихонько позвал Сэм, — операция так операция, я её сделаю, договорились? Пофигу, сделаю, но просто… не жди, что после неё всё мигом наладится. Прошу. Ты же всегда дружил с математикой, тридцать процентов — это ничто.

— Конечно, — отозвался Дин. Он по-прежнему стоял к брату спиной, но заметно расслабил кулаки, больше не пытаясь превратить подоконник в щепу. — Шансов нет. Я понял.

Он прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Ох, даже круче бесполезного в последнее время аспирина. От дыхания Дина по стеклу расползалось крохотное запотевшее пятнышко.

— Я понял, — повторил он и услышал за спиной вздох, а затем шелест страниц: Сэм снова вернулся к чтению.

***

В январе медсестра выкатила Сэма из больницы на кресле-каталке. Таков был обычай: довезти пациента до самого выхода в кресле, а уж потом вручить ему трость. Дин всю дорогу не отходил ни на шаг, в любую секунду готовый рухнуть на землю и подхватить брата, если тот упадёт.

Он заваливал Сэма бесконечными «ты в порядке? точно всё хорошо? ты уверен?», но потом всё же внёс немного разнообразия:

— Бля, Сэмми, притормози! Если умудришься сломать ногу по пути до Импалы — ещё месяц здесь проваляешься.

Через несколько минут они наконец добрались до машины, припаркованной на стоянке для инвалидов. Как оказалось, Дин уже успел налепить специальные наклейки: одну на зеркало заднего вида, другую — на номера, которые… стоп. Сэм пригляделся, и тут до него дошло.

— Но Дин… Это же не канзасские номера.

— Садись в машину, — проворчал Дин.

Так себе объяснение.

***

Они ехали по небольшому городку, который как две капли воды походил на любой другой небольшой городок. Раньше в таких местах Сэму становилось тоскливо и чуточку завидно, а Дин любил их обстёбывать. Сейчас же этот как будто давно знакомый город медленно скользил за окном. Церковка, продуктовая лавка, магазин запчастей. Вот местный шизик, а вон там — ветеринарная клиника.

У библиотеки Дин свернул, и они поехали по узкой улице. Вскоре показались небольшие, сплюснутые пригородные домишки. Рай обетованный для молодожёнов, тщедушных кошатниц и скрюченных стариков, что любят поорать на бегающую по газону ребятню.

Наклонившись к стеклу, Сэм, словно маленький мальчик, вжался в него носом.

— Ди-ин?

Вместо ответа брат рассеянно погладил рычаг передач — просто так, без какой-то конкретной цели, это у него был личный, персональный подвид нервного тика. Немного помолчав, он наконец вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Без комментариев, Сэмми.

***

— Так, это кухня. Там ванная. Тут спальня. Кровать одна, но мы здесь всё равно ненадолго, я могу перекантоваться на диване. Вот, садись.

Дин ногой выдвинул стул и протянул брату бутылку пива.

— Садись, — повторил он. Сэм кивнул. Глядя на то, как он неловко опускается на стул, Дин уточнил ещё раз:

— Ты в порядке?

Сэм снова кивнул, отхлебнул пива и устало потёр глаза.

— Ну и как мы за всё это будем платить? Дин, если мы здесь надолго, то поддельные кредитки использовать опасно.

— Мы здесь ненадолго. Свалим сразу же, как только ты поправишься.

— Но ведь…

Номерные знаки. Дом, а не мотель. Сэм с силой, до боли вцепился в край обеденного стола, словно пытаясь удержаться от падения.

— Давай-ка проясним: твой старший брат годится не только подделывать документы и банковские выписки. Я нашёл работу. Тут неподалёку, через пару улиц, есть автомастерская, им нужен был механик наподхват. Я рассказал мужикам о той аварии с грузовиком, показал свою машину — и меня тут же наняли. На оплату жилья хватит, дом дешёвый.

У Сэма голова пухла от вопросов. А как же демоны? Призраки? Все вот эти хэллоуинские страшилки, о которых они были бы счастливы никогда не знать — да поздно? Как же охота, как же _всё_?

Но он и так знал, что ему ответит Дин: «Сначала ты должен поправиться. А потом мы вернёмся обратно в дорогу и всё решим».

***

В первую ночь Сэму не спалось. Он долго лежал с открытыми глазами, изредка проваливаясь в полудрёму, и пытался не обращать внимания на жуткую боль, которой было плевать на обезболивающее. Рекомендованная дозировка почти не помогала.

— Дин, пожалуйста… — взмолился он, положив руку брату на плечо, и тот наконец согласился перебраться в кровать. Они улеглись рядышком и неуклюже прижались друг к другу — прямо как в детстве. Хотя Дин уже, кажется, и забыл, каково это: быть защитником. Он так давно уже им не был. Да и справлялся фигово, и вот, надо же... снова.

— Спим, — тихо пробормотал он брату в затылок. Его рука крепко обхватывала Сэма поперёк груди, и Дин чувствовал, как от его прикосновения тело Сэма медленно расслабляется и обмякает.

— Спим, — эхом отозвался он, зарылся носом в подушку и закрыл глаза.

Рано утром Дин отправился на прогулку. Сэма вырубило уже на рассвете, а Дин только через два квартала более-менее привык к тротуару под ногами — тротуару, а не каменистой грязной дороге или чёрте как протоптанным в колючих кустах тропкам позади разных, но одинаково уёбищных мотелей.

Когда он вернулся, на всех подъездных дорожках уже лежали аккуратно свёрнутые утренние газеты, а на их с Сэмом почтовом ящике призывно торчал вверх маленький красный флажок.

Внутри оказалась тарелка печенья с шоколадной крошкой. Приложенный к печенью милый розовый листочек аккуратным курсивом сообщал: «Добро пожаловать в район!»

***

Когда Сэм проснулся, на обеденном столе его ждали кружка с остывшим кофе и записка.

Кое-как поднявшись, он вышел из спальни. Это было непросто: заспанные глаза не хотели разлипаться, а ходить с тростью было ужас как непривычно, и Сэм постоянно спотыкался. Потом он всё-таки нашёл ванную, почистил зубы и умылся, всем весом навалившись на раковину, — иначе стоять прямо не получалось.

По дороге от машины до дома Дин передал ему слова дока — что всё, мол, будет хорошо. Домик был маленький, что называется, бюджетный, но Сэм всё равно сомневался, что они могут себе его позволить. С другой стороны, тут всего один этаж, и уж точно неслучайно: Дин всегда скорее прикидывался безалаберным олухом, чем был им на самом деле.

Записка рядом с кружкой была нацарапана на салфетке — скорее всего, затерявшейся у Дина в кармане со времён какого-нибудь бара пару сотен миль назад. Лаконичное «на работе» Сэму ничего не говорило, но, судя по припаркованной у дома Шеви, работал Дин где-то неподалёку.

Хотя к дому жался небольшой гараж, Дин оставил машину у всех на виду. На фоне узких Стэпфордских улиц и аккуратных, ухоженных газонов их Детка смотрелась совершенно дико и неуместно, и Дин от этого наверняка кайфовал. Пожалуй, так ему было спокойнее — ничего-ничего, как будто шептала Шеви, мы тут временно.

И скоро, очень скоро мы уедем отсюда навсегда.

***

Работа Дина располагалась в паре улиц от дома — меньше мили, если считать от входной двери. Это было маленькое, низенькое здание с истрёпанной деревянной вывеской «Автомастерская Мо». Сам Мо умер в далёком девяносто третьем, и теперь здесь всем заправлял парень по имени Джим. У него имелись, во-первых, семь разных бейсболок на каждый день недели и, во-вторых, ровно столько же детей, которые ошивались в мастерской каждый день после школы.

В их первую встречу, мельком глянув на Шеви, он поинтересовался:

— Сам восстанавливал?

Дин кивнул и расплылся в широкой, простодушной улыбке деревенского дурачка:

— Так сразу и не скажешь, что в неё на полном ходу влетел грузовик, а?

Джим обошёл машину и кивнул:

— Пятнадцать баксов в час — устроит?

Вот как-то так всё и получилось. У них с Сэмом не было страховки, и Дину приходилось работать на износ, чтобы оплачивать жильё и медицинские счета. Но для аварийной посадки Стэпфорд вполне сгодился.

Благодаря охоте у Винчестеров было полно должников, и Дин уже успел созвониться с некоторыми из них. Сэм об этом не знал — и слава богу. Он и так уже наверняка усиленно размышлял, откуда у брата деньги, рано или поздно сам всё поймёт, и тогда быть скандалу. Винчестеры ведь не принимают подачек.

Работа оказалась непыльная. Лежи себе под машиной, иногда ковыряйся под капотом. Серьёзных проблем с машиной здесь ни у кого не возникало, максимум какая-нибудь седовласая старушка по пути в церковь или бакалейную лавку заметит подозрительный стук. Чаще всего Дину приходилось заниматься спущенными колёсами, заменой масла и жалобами местных старшеклассниц на то, что их драгоценная машинка, подарок на шестнадцатилетие, еле тащится на антифризе.

Могло быть и хуже.

Как-то летом (Сэму тогда было лет пятнадцать) Дин три месяца отработал в кафешке штата Мэн. Шесть дней в неделю, по девять часов. Он потом три года не ел рыбный суп — а ну как тоже подавится чьим-то отвалившимся накладным ногтем? Они с Сэмом иногда со смехом вспоминали этот случай.

А порой приходилось сидеть в няньках. Вот бывает так, что по соседству никого, кто мог бы по-дружески выручить, — а тут очаровательный мальчишка, явно нуждающийся в деньгах и ищущий повод свалить из дома. Мамочки в захолустных городах были, как правило, доверчивые, дети — капризнее некуда, но немного обаяния и шипучий лимонад творили чудеса. Зачастую вся работа Дина сводилась к тому, чтобы слушать музыку на дорогущем музыкальном центре да раскладывать пасьянсы на журнальном столике, стараясь не сильно заляпать отпечатками отполированную до блеска столешницу.

Хуже всего приходилось в продуктовых магазинах. Дин пробовал работать в них несколько раз, в разных городах — а результат был один. На него орали за то, что он упаковал чьи-то покупки не в два пакета, а в один; на него орали за то, что он забыл уточнить у покупателя: «Вам в бумажный пакет или в пластиковый?» — как будто кому-то было не пофиг. У большинства тёток, по-снобски заявлявших, что они озабочены спасением планеты, вокруг башки вилось такое плотное облако лака для волос, что Дин даже после их ухода долго не мог продышаться.

Только поработав в продуктовом, Дин мог честно сказать, что понимает Брукса Хэтлена².

Это всё к чему?

Это всё к тому, что работать на Джима было приятно. Починил пару тачек, поигрался с детьми, получил свою зарплату, пообедал — и свободен.

Да и вообще. Всё это было временно.

***

Через три дня Сэм снова попросил Дина поспать вдвоём. Его уже выключало, когда Дин принёс в комнату таблетки и стакан воды, который пока что отставил на тумбочку.

— Сэмми? — прошептал Дин. Ласково погладил брата по макушке, вырывая из полудрёмы. — Давай, Сэмми, подъём. Надо выпить лекарства.

Сэм со стоном открыл глаза, приподнялся на локте и послушно взял протянутые Дином таблетки.

— Спасибо.

— А теперь спи, — сказал Дин, забрал обратно стакан и поставил на тумбочку. Поднялся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, — но Сэм остановил его, ухватив за запястье.

— Останься, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

— Для двоих тут тесновато.

Сэм пожал плечами и тут же скривился от боли. Помассировал бедро, чтобы унять судорогу, возразил упрямо:

— И что? Мне легче, когда ты рядом. Ну пожалуйста…

И снова — как в детстве. Любые болезни и травмы они лечили вот так, лёжа вместе и крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Помнится, однажды Сэма лихорадило, и Дин всю ночь провёл рядом с ним, прижимая к горящему лбу холодную тряпку и следя за часами, чтобы не пропустить приём лекарств. Отец тогда лежал в больнице с тяжёлым переломом.

— Всё равно на диване неудобно, — добавил Сэм. Дин улыбнулся:

— Ладно, фиг с тобой. Но только при условии, что ты перестанешь отнимать у меня одеяло.

***

_Февраль_

Дин проснулся около полудня. Сэм варил кофе, а на обеденном столе, рядом с газетой, стояла огромная миска шоколадных пирожных.

— Не заигрался ли ты в Донну Рид³, братишка? Предупреждаю сразу: если решишь разбить тут клумбу с тюльпанчиками, они не успеют вырасти и распуститься до нашего отъезда. Побереги ногу, не увлекайся садоводством.

— Пошёл в задницу, — подозрительно весело отозвался Сэм. — Пирожные передала соседка напротив. Миссис… Беннетт, кажется. Добро пожаловать, и всё такое.

— Мы тут проездом, — в очередной раз напомнил Дин, потом всё же не сдержался, приподнял краешек защитной плёнки и, сграбастав одно пирожное, целиком запихнул его в рот.

Сэм наградил его осуждающим взглядом, но от комментариев воздержался. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Тебе ко скольки на работу?

— Я взял отгул, — помотал головой Дин. — Тебе сегодня к терапевту, забыл? Я отвезу. Не пускать же тебя за руль Детки в таком состоянии.

Сэм удивлённо вскинул брови:

— А мы можем позволить себе «отгулы»?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Не волнуйся, Сэмми. У меня всё схвачено.

— Ну да, конечно, — вздохнул Сэм и со стуком бахнул на стол две старые, щербатые кружки. — У тебя всегда всё схвачено.

***

Миссис Беннетт было семьдесят восемь. Эта маленькая, сгорбленная старушка обожала огромные широкополые шляпы и каждый раз, собираясь на улицу, тщательно подбирала какую-нибудь одну, под цвет наряда. Она тридцать лет проработала в начальной школе, а сейчас, на пенсии, занималась в основном садом и готовкой. Впервые Винчестеры встретили человека, который _реально_ ходит к соседям одолжить стаканчик-другой сахару, да ещё так потешно выставив перед собой мерную чашку — как пистолет.

Дин с ней познакомился через четыре дня после того, как на их столе появились пирожные. Ну, или через четыре дня после того, как эти пирожные кончились, — тут уж как посмотреть.

В дверь позвонили, Дин открыл и обнаружил на крыльце старушку с шарлоткой в руках. Она улыбалась, а в ногах у неё вился маленький юркий пёсик.

— Я крайне обеспокоена, — сказала она, после того как представилась. — Молодёжь сейчас ест что попало. Вы ведь тоже наверняка один фастфуд покупаете, а, молодой человек? Вашему другу это вредно, он и так нездоров.

Пёсик тявкнул в знак согласия.

— Сэм мой брат, — наконец, кое-как подобрав отвисшую челюсть и придя в себя, ответил Дин. — Вы, э-э… проходите.

— А-ах, — протянула старушка. — Брат.

Быстренько усевшись за обеденный стол, она улыбнулась. М-да, знакомая улыбка — такой их награждали абсолютно в каждом мотеле, абсолютно в каждом сраном штате.

— Понятно. Что ж, очень мило, — сказала она и улыбнулась снова, на сей раз уже откровенно заговорщицки. По-птичьи склонила голову, словно ожидая чего-то. — С Сэмюэлем я уже знакома.

Дин молчал.

— Милейший молодой человек. А вот вас я пока не знаю, что весьма прискорбно: соседи ведь должны знать друг друга.

— М-м, — промычал Дин, кивнул и как-то неуверенно опустился на свободный стул. — Конечно, должны.

Старушка жизнерадостно огляделась. Предыдущие жильцы оставили кучу отметин на стенах, а протекающий кран явно требовал ремонта. Из-за бесконечного «кап-кап-кап» Дин нормально не спал уже две ночи подряд, но попытки починить смеситель самостоятельно успехом пока не увенчались. В целом кухня казалась какой-то блёклой и потрёпанной, краска на оконных рамах облупилась.

Миссис Беннетт тем временем крайне внимательно проинспектировала взглядом грязь, скопившуюся в швах между плиткой, и подняла голову:

— Вы любите чернику?

Пёсик, обнюхав ладонь Дина, принялся радостно облизывать ему пальцы.

— В каком смысле? Я не… _эй!_

Тут же спрятав зубы, псинка посмотрела на Дина с выражением святой невинности на морде: кто кусается, я?! Маленький хвостик игриво колотил по полу.

— Чернику, молодой человек. Сейчас, конечно, для неё не сезон, а вот летом… Чтобы чем-то вас угостить, я должна точно знать, что вы едите, а что нет.

— Спасибо конечно, но… — начал было Дин, заметно нервничая и стараясь больше не упускать собаку из вида. Что за бред, люди ведь не кормят первых встречных за просто так, внутри у бесплатных гостинцев обычно или отрава, как в «Белоснежке», или парочка лезвий. Однако, напоровшись на строгий взгляд миссис Беннетт, Дин вдруг осёкся. Помолчал немного и сказал: — Да. Да, я очень люблю чернику.

— А Сэмюэль?.. — подсказала старушка.

— Вишню. Может, угостить вас кофе? — спросил Дин и, спохватившись, неуверенно добавил: — Мэм?

Миссис Беннетт расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— Спасибо, милый, не надо. Считай, что я уже ухожу. Обязательно попробуй пирог и передавай привет брату. Сиди-сиди, я сама найду выход.

— Хорошо. Привет передам, спасибо.

— Бастер! — громко, отчётливо позвала миссис Беннетт. Пёсик вздёрнул уши и, вскочив на свои коротенькие лапки, потрусил на выход. Гавкнул — видимо, на прощание. — До свидания, дорогуша, всего доброго. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.

— Конечно, — беспомощно поддакнул Дин. — И вам всего доброго.

***

После терапевта Дин неизменно встречал Сэма со стаканчиком кофе в руке. Чем лишний раз подтверждал, что заслуживает кубок «Лучший в мире Старший Брат». Однажды Сэм даже сказал ему об этом вслух, парой глотков осушив свой стакан и замычав от удовольствия.

— Помогает? — как-то раз спросил Дин. По телику шёл «План 9 из открытого космоса», на ветхом, принадлежавшем ещё прежним жильцам столике остывало то немногое, что осталось от дешёвого мексиканского обеда на вынос.

Сэму даже уточнять не пришлось — он и так знал, что Дин имеет в виду.

— Немного, — признался он. Вполне себе удовлетворительный ответ, но Сэм зачем-то всё равно добавил: — К охоте мы уже не вернёмся.

Дин в ответ покачал головой и рассмеялся — хотя это, наверное, из-за картонных надгробий, которые как раз откровенно колыхались на ветру в «Плане 9».

Потом он вырубился прямо на диване, а Сэм собрал со стола весь мусор и потащил на кухню. Он бы и посуду помыл, но мыть было нечего — именно в этом заключается смысл фастфуда, в экономии времени. Если он что и усвоил, пока рос с отцом, так именно это. Они с Джесс вечно ругались по этому поводу: она выкладывала свою любимую китайскую еду на тарелку и даже рис ела не специальными одноразовыми палочками, а вилкой. Однажды они поссорились так сильно, что Сэм на неделю лишился секса.

Убрав остатки еды в холодильник, он смял измазанную в соусе упаковку в несколько шариков и один за другим побросал их в мусорку. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, по ящику уже начался «Мозг» 1988 года — надо же, какая неожиданность. Они с Дином смотрели его больше десяти раз в самых разных мотельных номерах, но при виде главного монстра каждый раз ржали как в первый.

Обогреватель опять сломался, и в спальне было холодно. Сэм вернулся на диван, устроился под боком у Дина, кое-как уместившись рядом с ним. Здесь брат спал хуже, чем в кровати: он как будто боялся крепко уснуть и по полночи лежал на краю дивана, как можно ближе к выходу, не смыкая глаз и постоянно поглядывая на дверь.

В глубине души Сэм так и не простил отца за то, что тот сделал с Дином. Раньше ему казалось, что это уже навсегда, но сейчас…

Сейчас он постоянно думал, что у них всё может наконец-то наладиться. Они могут научиться жить заново, приспособиться. К обычной работе, обычной жизни. «Безопасной», как он сказал Дину тогда, в Калифорнии. Сказать-то сказал — а потом всё равно запрыгнул в Импалу и умчался с ним под грохот старого кассетного глэм-рока; умчался, надеясь вспомнить ещё один, последний раз, каково это — иметь брата. Вспомнил. А когда вернулся домой, с потолка ему на лоб капнуло кровью — и закрутилась совсем другая жизнь, кошмарная жизнь. Безопасность — х-ха…

«А это хорошая пища для размышлений!» — воскликнул на экране доктор Блейк, и Дин сонно заворочался рядом.

— Иди ложись, — пробубнил он, переворачиваясь на бок и прикрывая глаза рукой. — Ночь уже.

— Не хочу спать, — соврал Сэм, но всё-таки потянулся за пультом и выключил телевизор. — А вот тебе завтра на работу, так что спи.

В спальне он закинулся двойной дозой обезболивающего и достал ещё одно одеяло. Но заснуть всё равно не смог. Через какое-то время в коридоре послышались сонные шаги: Дин явно старался не шуметь, но слишком для этого устал. Приподняв одеяла, он улёгся рядом — Сэм не шевелился. Прикинулся опоссумом, если на языке шестилеток.

Утром, когда он проснулся, Дина уже не было, а таблетки Сэма аккуратно лежали рядом с кофеваркой, в которой ещё оставалось зёрен на чашку-другую. Прошедшую ночь они обсуждать не стали.

***

_Май_

К весне братья потихоньку втянулись. Дин свыкся с восьмичасовым графиком, а Сэм, чисто чтобы не сойти с ума, начал пару раз в неделю выбираться до городской библиотеки. Дин продолжал бегать по утрам: курсируя по самому краешку тротуара, он вежливо кивал проезжающим или проходящим мимо соседям, а иногда они с Сэмом даже ели что-то кроме обедов в промасленных коробках из ближайшей забегаловки. Счета, которые доставлялись прямиком в их почтовый ящик, они оплачивали вовремя — и под своими настоящими именами.

Азазель давным-давно погиб, но у Сэма до сих пор иногда бывали видения. Просто вспыхивало в голове на мгновение: кровь, ужас и чьи-то истошные, отчаянные крики. Кто, где — Сэм не понимал, не хватало деталей, однако он всё равно на всякий случай позвонил Бобби, а через какое-то время и Джо. Она, как выяснилось, по-прежнему жила дорогой, объезжая дом по широкой дуге. Днём работала в барах за копейки, по ночам охотилась на демонов. Подарить ей на Рождество их набор поддельных кредиток, что ли?..

Через две недели после дня рождения Сэму пришла от неё открытка. На одной стороне был нарисован мишка с надувным шариком, на другой — приписка от руки, в которой Джо искренне радовалась, что у них наконец появился постоянный адрес. Ещё она пообещала как-нибудь заскочить в гости, если окажется неподалёку. Сэм рассказал об этом Дину, но тот только хмыкнул и вернулся к цыплёнку в кунжуте, лихо насаженному на палочку для еды. Кажется, он не сильно обрадовался.

Сэм поставил открытку на камин, которым они ни разу не пользовались. Через пару месяцев он совсем о ней забыл и, когда её опрокинуло ворвавшимся в комнату сквозняком, даже не обратил на это внимания.

А видения всё не кончались. Сэм больше не просыпался по ночам с криком и искренне надеялся, что Дин ни о чём не догадывается. Сам он эту тему не поднимал.

***

Где-то к середине мая нога почти перестала капризничать, и Дин наконец-то, хоть и неохотно, пустил Сэма за руль. Библиотека располагалась куда дальше автомастерской, а единственной опасностью на местных дорогах были старушки да гоняющая мячик ребятня.

Прежде чем отдать ключи, Дин потряс ими у Сэма перед носом и крайне серьёзно предупредил:

— Если с Деткой хоть что-нибудь случится — богом клянусь, Сэм, я тебя убью.

Однажды он уже говорил эту фразу, причём таким же ледяным тоном: когда Сэм, ещё в школе, попросил у него машину на своё первое в жизни свидание. Отец тогда рассмеялся на всю комнату и рассудил так: сейчас Дин оставляет Сэма в покое и продолжает точить ножи для охоты, но если с Импалой что-то случится, то метать их он будет в Сэма. Они оба согласились на такие условия, и в тот вечер Сэм не только уложился в комендантский час, но и вернулся на десять минут раньше.

…Теперь они вместе ездили за покупками. А в аптеку заходили только за лекарствами Сэма, «Тайленолом» и пластырями на случай нечаянного пореза. Вот уже полгода они не закупались бинтами.

И наконец перестали измерять время в милях.

***

_Июнь_

Сэм сплюнул в раковину. Ополоснул зубную щётку и поставил на место, в стаканчик на полке.

В зеркале виднелись кусок спальни и сладко потягивающийся Дин. Вся его кожа была исчерчена шрамами, тут и там в глаза бросались старые отметины и рубцы — лишнее напоминание о двадцати проведённых в дороге годах. Изодранный весь, как лоскутное одеяло…

Большинство из его шрамов Сэм знал. Спросить об остальных никогда не решался. Вон те два длинных и тонких — от демона, Дину было всего восемнадцать. Россыпь белёсых меток чуть ниже, на пояснице — призрак швырнул его в сторону ветхой лестницы, а та возьми и рухни. Семь тонких росчерков остались на память от встречи с неизвестным существом, которое очень успешно прикидывалось котом-переростком. Талса, девяносто третий год.

И, наконец, изогнутые, длинные следы от когтей — вдоль бока, через всю спину и до плеча. Адские Гончие разодрали Дину даже щёку: стоило ему не побриться, и на челюсти тут же проступала вязь шрамов. Он ведь потом две недели провёл в больнице, а по дороге туда чуть не истёк кровью на заднем сиденье Импалы. Они никогда об этом не вспоминали — Сэм и не настаивал.

Вытерев лицо и руки, он вернулся в спальню и плюхнулся на кровать. Дин даже не обернулся: он был занят вознёй с рубашками, что намертво спутались в рукавах. После двадцати лет скатывания одежды в вещмешки это было непросто. Стыдно признаться, но Сэм в колледже тоже около года учился правильно складывать вещи после стирки.

Он перетащил подушку к спинке кровати, устроился поудобнее. Потянулся к тумбочке за своей книжкой и… та-ак. Сэм взял книгу, внимательно изучил обложку, потом открыл и бегло пролистал.

— Дин.

— Да? — не поворачивая головы, но с явственным смешком в голосе отозвался Дин.

Сэм поднял взгляд, готовясь высказать брату всё, что о нём думает. Отъебать по полной за такие вот дебильные шуточки и пригрозить убийством, если Дин хотя бы закладку передвинул в его настоящей книге.

Но не смог. Уже готовые вырваться слова застряли в горле. Свет дешёвой прикроватной лампы вдруг как-то по-новому высветил шрамы, оставленные Гончими. Сэм с трудом сглотнул. С тех пор как на улице потеплело, брат начал спать без футболки. И Сэм видел, тысячу раз уже видел эти следы — но ни разу не присматривался к ним как следует. Не успевал задуматься и вспомнить, откуда они взялись.

— Сэмми? — позвал Дин, улыбка на его губах потихоньку меркла.

Сэм мысленно встряхнулся. Поднял книгу:

— Подсунул сопливую сказку про юристку? Опять?

Дин состроил гримасу оскорблённой невинности.

— Книги Даниэлы Стил⁴ — высокое искусство, Сэмми. Как только я увидел эту книжку, то сразу вспомнил о тебе — но взял не из-за тётки-адвоката. Там есть момент, когда семнадцатилетняя девочка едет на свой первый бал! Ещё скажи, что не похоже на тебя, ну.

— Гад, — покачал головой Сэм, бросил книжку обратно на тумбочку и выключил свет. Через пару секунд матрас прогнулся под весом Дина: глубоко вздохнув, брат растянулся рядом.

— Таблетки принял?

Сэм кивнул, уткнувшись в подушку.

— Ага. Всё в порядке. Мне уже полегче.

— Полегче, значит, — с сомнением протянул Дин. Сэм рассмеялся:

— Чуть-чуть. Болит уже не так сильно.

Дин вздохнул ещё раз и отвернулся к стене.

— Спи давай, — сказал он. — Уже поздно.

***

Иногда Дин спал нормально: не обвивался вокруг Сэма и не дёргался из-за таящихся в темноте монстров. В такие ночи он обычно дрых на животе, а Сэм просто лежал рядом и смотрел. Он всегда так делал, с самого детства. Или смотришь ты — или смотрят за тобой, так они всю жизнь и жили.

Жалюзи были чуть приоткрыты, на кожу Дина полосами лился лунный свет. Сэм протянул руку, и его ладонь нерешительно повисла над самым длинным шрамом — вдоль лопаток. Над шрамом, едва не раскроившим Дина пополам. Сэму всё ещё снились кошмары о том дне и бледном, без кровинки лице Бобби, который не мог поверить, что Дин жив, что он выкарабкается.

— Считай, вам повезло, — сказал тогда Бобби, глядя на больничную койку Дина. — Охуеть как повезло. Подумать только, всё обошлось…

Сэм тихонько погладил шрам пальцами. Дин тут же заворочался, сонно пробормотал:

— Сэмми?..

— Спи, — задыхаясь, ответил Сэм и отдёрнул руку. — Всё хорошо, Дин. Спи.

***

В среду Сэм вернулся домой раньше брата и тут же заметил мигающий автоответчик. Ещё один источник странных ощущений: у них не было домашнего телефона с тех пор, как мобильники уменьшились до размеров среднего пистолета.

Сэм нажал на кнопку и остановился послушать. Сначала раздался треск, гудок, а затем испуганный мужской голос. Чей именно — Сэм не знал.

«Оно вернулось, — заговорил мужчина. — Мы думали, что вы его уничтожили, но оно вернулось, и… боже… Прошу, помогите!».

Раздался писк. Механический женский голос сообщил: «Это ваше последнее сообщение. Чтобы прослушать ещё раз, нажмите…» — но Сэм этого уже не слышал. Ошеломлённый, он медленно, едва волоча ноги, побрёл вглубь коридора.

Душ помог прочистить голову, конечно. Только вода вдруг резко приобрела несвежий, затхлый привкус — как в каждом мотеле после каждой охоты. Ногу дёргало тупой болью, словно в насмешку.

Что, Сэм, думал сбежать?

Он прекрасно помнил вечер, случившийся много лет назад: потемневшие глаза отца, его трясущиеся руки. Дрогнувший голос: «Значит, ты нас бросаешь». Дин тогда держался в стороне и не смотрел на брата, но наутро, когда высадил Сэма на автобусной остановке и уехал, не дожидаясь отправки рейса до Сан-Франциско, в его улыбке как будто что-то надломилось.

Полилась холодная вода, и Сэм выключил душ — в голове сам собой раздался фантомный скрежет старых труб. Он вытирался, боясь упасть и придерживаясь за стену, а когда потянулся за тростью и убрал руку, то увидел на плитке влажный отпечаток своей ладони. От одного взгляда на него в голове сами собой всплывали воспоминания о Питере Суини и Мэгги Томпсон⁵.

— Эй, Сэм! У меня тут жратва стынет. Тащи сюда свою задницу, подрочить всегда успеешь.

— Сейчас, — рассеянно крикнул Сэм. Влез в одежду и ещё раз вытер волосы полотенцем.

Дин принёс их любимую пиццу, с начинкой «всего и побольше». Рядом стояли два стакана колы, валялась стопка салфеток — и ни одной тарелки. Дин был твёрдо уверен, что настоящие мужики едят голыми руками.

Автоответчик молчал. Маленький красный огонёк погас: сообщение было удалено.

— Дин…

Брат перехватил его взгляд, и Сэм указал на телефон:

— Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

Дин повернулся обратно.

— Не о чем тут разговаривать, — заявил он и кивнул на стол. — Хватит болтовни, ешь давай. Ты ведь знаешь, что эта фигня вкусная, только пока горячая.

***

В глубине души Дин всегда воспринимал провинциальные города — особенно те, в которых им с отцом и Сэмми приходилось жить подолгу, — как современные аналоги Брукфарм и Новой Гармонии⁶. Были в девятнадцатом веке такие эксперименты на тему коммун, и населяли их, как правило, люди, не приспособленные к жизни в обычных городах. Единственное отличие — в современных захолустьях была большая напряжёнка со свободным, ни к чему не обязывающим сексом. И хотя мегаполисы Дину тоже не нравились (слишком уж много углов, за которыми могло прятаться что угодно), в них было тупо веселее: живи моментом, и всё такое.

Судьбе было, впрочем, плевать на желания Дина, ведь их занесло именно в университетский городок. Маленький, богом забытый университетский городок, в котором, надо признать, была какая-то своеобразная прелесть. Сэм думал, что дело в крайне заразительной интеллектуальной атмосфере, которая ощущалась здесь повсюду. Сам кампус не отличался размерами, но был на диво уютным, на его территории помещались несколько раскидистых лужаек и две богатейшие библиотеки. В основном Сэм занимался тем, что бегал между абонементными столами и местным физиотерапевтом, но ему здесь нравилось. Хорошее было место.

В первую субботу мая выпускникам вручали дипломы. Сэм со ступеней пустующего административного корпуса наблюдал, как вокруг процессии счастливых студентов в чёрных мантиях толпятся родители, бабушки-дедушки и дядюшки с тётушками. Со всех сторон сыпались вспышки фотоаппаратов и, конечно, цветы.

Когда группа Сэма выпускалась из Стэнфорда, ему пришло крайне неловкое приглашение на церемонию от Бекки. И ещё письмо — от Зака, со словами благодарности и самыми лучшими пожеланиями. Приглашение и письмо были отправлены на адрес почтового ящика в Висконсине, а там они с Дином оказались только через два месяца после выпуска, но Сэм заверил брата, что всё равно бы никуда не поехал.

Хотя он скучал по Стэнфорду. И помнил, отлично помнил, как счастлив там был. Он помнил Джессику, не забывал о ней ни на день, а отчётливее всего, конечно, он помнил, как безумно её любил. Как её смерть выжгла у него в груди огромную дыру. Как эта дыра стянулась в уродливый шрам — и как постепенно утихла боль. Сэм помнил, как часами сидел с мобильником в руке и номером брата на экране, поглаживая пальцем кнопку «отправить» и предаваясь отчаянным, пустым мечтам.

А вдруг получится? Вдруг жизнь не заставит снова выбирать между Дином и учёбой? Может быть, если попытаться ещё раз… ещё разок…

Выпускники стащили свои шапочки и под грохот аплодисментов подбросили в воздух. Чёрные конфедератки взмыли в небо, как стая перепуганных дроздов, а потом беспорядочным дождём посыпались обратно, в руки студентов и к их ногам.

Сэм побрёл домой. Он помнил стопки ходатайств и заявлений на материальную помощь, бесчисленные стипендиальные программы и университетские награды. Среди них не было ни одной за успехи в охоте на привидений, но какая-то никому не известная организация весомо вознаградила его за достижения в лёгкой атлетике, а за изучение латыни ему прислали что-то около пятисот долларов.

Сэм помнил своё письмо о зачислении, смятое в кулаках отца, и лицо Дина, когда сказал ему, что уезжает. С той секунды брат закрылся в себе, а Сэм до самого своего отъезда так и не смог его расшевелить, хотя очень старался.

Сэм помнил всё. И дал себе слово: если ему удастся осуществить задуманное, на сей раз всё будет по-другому. Абсолютно всё.

***

_Июль_

Празднование Дня независимости в мегаполисах неизменно включало в себя грандиознейшие фейерверки и Брюса Спрингстина, орущего из каждого утюга⁷. Как выяснилось, в этом маленькие города ничем от мегаполисов не отличались: весь район высыпал под открытое небо и дружно баловался купленными на юге нелегальными фейерверками.

Четвёртого июля все веселились на улицах. Проезжую часть перегородили оранжевыми конусами, дети играли в догонялки не только на тротуаре и во дворах, но и прямо на дороге. Перед каждым домом появилось по гигантскому грилю, стоящие под тентами столы ломились от чипсов, соусов и безалкогольной газировки.

— Так вот он какой, — сказал Дин, наблюдавший за всем этим с крыльца.

Сэм улыбнулся:

— «Он»?..

— Ад. Я думал, огня будет больше, и сера там всякая. Хотя вон Дэйв, похоже, сейчас как раз… не, ты глянь. Да-да, и тебе привет, Дэйв!

Дин широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой. А себе под нос, но так чтоб услышал Сэм, пробормотал: «Долбоёб».

— Рановато пока. Адское пекло чуть позже по расписанию. Смотри зато, сколько тут еды.

Что правда то правда: за этот вечер они нахватали столько жрачки со столов, что, с учётом еженедельной гуманитарной помощи от миссис Беннетт, месяцок-другой вполне могли бы не ходить за продуктами.

Ребятня бесилась с бенгальскими огнями, вокруг бдели ко всему готовые и в зюзю пьяные родители с поливочными шлангами наперевес. Между садовыми стульями громоздились горы пустых бутылок, свободное пространство между которыми всё уменьшалось: народ будто задался целью построить из мусора точную копию какого-то древнего города. Ох и долго они потом будут выковыривать из газонокосилок стеклянные осколки…

— Вот чего она на нас так смотрит? — Дин прошёлся пальцами по волосам и усыпанной бусинками пота шее. Было жарко. — Я про Беннетт. Пялится на нас как-то… хер знает. Понимающе, что ли? Как будто знает что-то эдакое.

Сэм фыркнул в стакан с тёплой колой. К сожалению, плеснуть туда алкоголя никто не догадался.

— Уже забыл этот взгляд?

Дин пожал плечами, покусывая губу:

— Да не. Просто… мы живём тут довольно давно. И, мне кажется, уже всем должно было стать очевидно, что мы не… ты понял. Все ведь знают, что мы с тобой братья.

— Судя по всему — нет. Можно подумать, с нами такое первый раз. — Сэм помолчал немного и рассмеялся: — Сто тысяч миллионов первый — это да, это может быть…

— О-о, господи, — застонал вдруг Дин и кивнул куда-то в сторону. Сэм послушно повернулся.

Через дорогу к ним спешила миссис Беннетт. В платье, словно целиком сделанном из американского флага, и в красно-бело-синей шляпе. Что ж, подобающе случаю…

— Здравствуйте, мальчики! — радостно воскликнула она. — Ну что, теперь вы официально часть нашего района. Считайте это обрядом посвящения, — и указала рукой в сторону улицы.

У неё за спиной группка подростков как раз заканчивала расковыривать искрящуюся петарду — бахнуло, и они дружно осели в траву с перемазанными сажей моськами, как в старых мультиках. Никто даже не обернулся в их сторону.

— Ага, значит, у нас всё-таки есть шансы это пережить, — проворчал Дин. Ещё раз скептически оглядел улицу и повернулся к Сэму: — Можно мы уже пойдём в дом? Я бы предпочёл быть внутри, когда они начнут бомбить район.

Миссис Беннетт расплылась в улыбке:

— Милый, готова поспорить: все отнесутся с пониманием, если вы двое сбежите «по делам». — И, прежде чем уйти, игриво им подмигнула.

Дин разразился грязной бранью, но при этом, вроде бы, немного покраснел. Сэм рассмеялся:

— Я так понимаю, мы пока остаёмся на улице, да?

Брат уронил голову на руки.

— Извращенцы, — пробубнил он. — Все поголовно. Ох, господи. — Потом поёрзал немного, неловко поёжился и подытожил: — Да и хрен с вами…

Ночью он всё равно пришёл к Сэму. Лёг к нему, как всегда, близко-близко, чуть ли не _слишком_ близко — и Сэм вздохнул с нескрываемым облегчением. Это они тоже обсуждать не стали.

***

Август выдался душный. Дину невольно вспомнились летние деньки на далёком юге, состоявшие в основном из ленивых шатаний по парку и бесконечного ремонта Импалы. Пара почти-спокойных, почти-мирных лет. Нормальная жизнь казалась хрупким маревом над раскалённым асфальтом.

«Позаботься о Сэмми», — приказал отец и исчез на несколько долгих недель. Каким же простым казался тогда мир…

Дину было семнадцать. Они прожили в Джорджии целый год, и он хорошо помнил места, где они с Сэмом гуляли, райончик, в котором жили, — то был крошечный, сонный город в тени Саванны. Школьные учителя без умолку трещали о его великой истории, от скромных колониальных истоков до громкой славы времён Гражданской войны. Всюду, в каждом камне и в каждой мостовой, чувствовался дух времени, беспрестанно нашёптывающий что-то — только и ждущий, когда его наконец услышат…

В их жилище не было кондиционера — только сломанный вентилятор в гостиной. Он почти не крутил лопастями, и слабая пародия на ветерок рассеивалась в воздухе уже над журнальным столиком. В середине июля вентилятор сдох, и с тех пор окна в их доме были распахнуты день и ночь, а чтобы хоть немного остыть, они с Сэмом по очереди стояли перед открытым настежь холодильником.

Спали голышом, с окнами нараспашку, на скотч присобачив к рамам потрёпанные москитные сетки. Лёгкие одеяла неизменно сползали до пояса, а то и ниже — там тоже было жарко, но они прикрывались по привычке. Лето тогда выдалось почти безветренное.

И каждую ночь Дин часами лежал без сна, чувствуя плавящий кожу жар. Лежал, позволяя мыслям течь куда заблагорассудится, — и смотрел, как спит Сэмми. Наблюдал за его плавными во сне движениями, за покрытым испариной изгибом спины.

Как невинны они были в то лето…

А сейчас Дин стоял в дверях спальни. Сэм не всегда просил его остаться — иногда он быстро отключался и дрых до утра как убитый, не просыпаясь от боли каждый час. В такие ночи Дин не мог заснуть. Долго крутился на диванных подушках, не смыкая глаз, а потом, как правило, приходил сюда.

Просто посмотреть на брата.

Сэм всегда казался таким юным во сне…

***

— Я пошёл, — уже от двери сказал Дин. Перед этим он долго возился в ванной, тщательно отскребая руки от машинного масла и солидола, кожа на щеках всё ещё розовела после бритья.

Сэм сидел на диване с утренней газетой. В руках его не было ручки или маркера, чтобы обводить подозрительные заметки в криминальной хронике. Он читал спортивный блок.

— В бар? — поинтересовался он. — Я бы присоединился.

Дин усмехнулся в ответ — о, это выражение лица Сэм знал давно, с тех времён как сам он был ещё ребёнком, а Дин уже подрос. Эта многозначительная ухмылка появлялась на губах брата каждый раз, когда речь заходила об охоте, машинах и сексе.

— На свиданку, — ответил Дин. — Вечером не жди.

Накинул куртку, дёрнул с крючка на стене ключи, сунул в карман. Сэм молча наблюдал и, только когда Дин почти уж было переступил порог, сказал:

— Сегодня приходила миссис Беннетт. Поговорить.

— Да?

— Да. — Сэм нашарил трость и кое-как поднялся с дивана. — Она хотела поговорить о тебе.

— Мы же с ней уже всё обсудили. Я не имею никакого отношения к тому, что случилось с её визгливой пародией на собаку. Она просто…

— Знаю, — фыркнул Сэм. — Ты бы не стал рисковать вмятиной на машине. Но Беннетт хотела поговорить не об этом.

Сэм протянул руку над плечом брата, упёрся в дверь и навалился на неё всем весом, не позволяя открыть. Последние пару дней дождило, чёртова нога ныла без остановки.

— Она сказала, что всё знает. О нас. Сказала, знает, что мы никакие не братья, и успокоила тем, что с ней наш секрет в безопасности.

Дин явно прикусил язык, чтобы не высказаться слишком прямо, но глаза всё равно закатил:

— Не новость, Сэмми. С нами такое не впервые, забыл? — Он беспомощно пожал плечами. — Плевать на Беннетт, мне идти пора. А то опоздаю.

Сэм не двинулся с места.

— В задницу твоё свидание, — сказал он. Дотронулся до рукава Дина — тот ощутимо напрягся.

— Сэмми? Ты никак своих таблеток пережрал?

Сэм рассмеялся в ответ:

— Ничего не принимал уже два дня. Брось, Дин. Беннетт права.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Проверь ещё раз дозировку у своих колёс, окей? А я пошёл.

Дин отвернулся и снова дёрнул дверь — безуспешно. А Сэм вдруг провёл пальцами по его спине — снизу вверх, до затылка.

— Дин, — прошептал он. — Прекрати. Хватит с нас уже… Посмотри на меня, — пытаясь притянуть брата ближе, попросил он. Дин с рыком дёрнулся из его рук, отпихнул плечом.

— Нет, — отрезал он, снова отворачиваясь и пытаясь отпереть злосчастную дверь. — Мы никогда, ни в коем случае не…

Сэм прижался губами к его шее. Провёл по солоноватой коже языком и вжал собой в дверь: одна рука держит на месте, вторая обнимает за пояс.

— Думаешь, я не уверен в том, что сейчас делаю, Дин? Я уверен. Потому что думал об этом годами. И готов поспорить — ты тоже.

— _Блядь_ , — выдохнул Дин. Если бы он только мог отшвырнуть брата так, чтобы тот не грохнулся на пол со своей ногой… А Сэм целовал его в шею над воротником, тяжело, горячо дышал в ухо. Дина прошибло дрожью. — Сэмми…

Он медленно развернулся — Сэм не мешал. Стоял напротив, с закрытыми глазами, и господи боже, Дин просто не смог… не сумел…

— Забудь о свидании, — чуть ли не задыхаясь, попросил Сэм. — Пожалуйста, Дин. Я так хочу…

Дин не знал, что именно сработало как спусковой крючок — старушка Беннетт или нет, — но ему было плевать. Вот вообще до фонаря, бог свидетель. Потому что Сэм был прав, как всегда — прав. Дин и правда думал об этом годами.

И без разницы, кто к кому наклонился первый, кто сделал это движение. Без разницы, ведь главное — то, что посередине они всё-таки встретились. Главное — то, что Сэм легонько прикусил его нижнюю губу и вжал собой в дверь (в бок неловко впилась дверная ручка), слепо шаря пальцами под задравшейся рубашкой.

Спустя мгновение они каким-то образом оказались на полу, путаясь в одежде и ногах-руках. И Дин гораздо больше беспокоился о том, как бы случайно не задеть больную ногу Сэма, чем о том, что они сейчас творили. Трясущимися руками Дин расстегнул его ширинку, погладил по животу, чувствуя, как потеют ладони, и мягко скользнул пальцами под резинку трусов.

— О господи, — хрипло, голодно застонал Сэм. — Да… Дин…

И толкнулся в его руку, впиваясь ногтями в старый, исчерканный следами пол. На грязных деревянных досках осталось четыре бледных следа-полумесяца. В следующий миг Сэм уже тянулся к ширинке Дина, а когда его ладонь наконец обхватила член, Дин зашипел сквозь зубы и разжал руку, безвольно упавшую Сэму на бедро.

— Блядь. О-о… бля…

— Эй, — снова заговорил Сэм. — Эй, мы сделаем это вместе или нет?

Его рот снова сомкнулся у Дина на горле, оставляя на коже влажные метки.

У Дина в голове крутился миллион вопросов. «Ты уверен?», «Зачем мы это?..» и «Как?»… Боже, ну вот _как_ они будут это делать?

— Сэм… _Сэм_.

Но тот только сжал руку крепче, легонько провёл большим пальцем по головке — и Дин, откинув голову назад, крепко долбанулся затылком об стену. Толкнулся навстречу, как бы прося ещё. Ещё. Осел на твёрдый, жёсткий пол и только тогда, полулёжа, смутно подумал о том, что они _неделями_ не утруждали себя пылесосами и влажной уборкой. Какая гадость.

Сэм снова, совершенно неожиданно, прижался к его губам своими и нежно скользнул языком в рот, ускоряя рывки рукой. Ладонь Дина, напротив, разжалась окончательно — ему сейчас было не до того, — но Сэму было, судя по всему, плевать. Проглотив очередной стон брата, он отстранился, чтобы на него посмотреть:

— Давай, Дин. Давай… — И почти сразу: — Боже… Хочу тебя выебать. Ты бы себя видел, Дин. О господи…

И этого оказалось достаточно. Мягкий голос Сэма, парочка грязных слов, несколько рваных движений — и Дин кончил ему в кулак. На какое-то мгновение мир перед глазами померк, а когда Дин очнулся и открыл глаза, Сэм продолжал медленно двигать рукой на его члене. Неловко задел ноющую головку — Дин издал короткий стон.

— Тш-ш, — сбивчиво зашептал Сэм. — Тш-ш, тише. Всё хорошо, Дин, я рядом. Я здесь, с тобой. — И сразу же, без перехода: — Прости. Прости меня.

Любое движение давалось Дину с трудом. Но он кое-как, словно одурманенный, поднял взгляд:

— За что?

Вдруг поняв, что по-прежнему сжимает в ладони полутвёрдый член Сэма, он на пробу повёл рукой. Сэм вздрогнул, зашептал:

— Да… о да, вот так.

— Сэмми?

— О-о… боже, о боже, _Дин_.

То ли это воздух кончился — то ли в лёгких перестало хватать места. Сэм вновь прижался к брату, задышал тяжело и рвано, застонал ему в рот, его член в руке Дина начал быстро тяжелеть. Дин всё понял правильно и сжал кулак крепче.

Сэму хватило пары резких рывков: он вскрикнул, задрожал всем телом. Руку обожгло горячим, влажным, и Сэм с измученным стоном рухнул на брата — Дин поймал. Сжал в объятиях, поцеловал в лоб, в губы…

— Ёбаный в рот, — прошептал Сэм. — Господи боже, Дин.

— Встать сможешь?

— Чёрта с два, — со смехом признался Сэм. — Дай мне минутку.

— Я к чему, — сказал Дин. — Если ты всё-таки решишь меня выебать, то очень прошу: давай не на этом полу.

* * *

1\. Холден Колфилд — главный герой романа Дж.Д. Сэлинджера «Над пропастью во ржи».

2\. Брукс Хэтлен — второстепенный герой кинофильма «Побег из Шоушенка», который (спойлер!) после освобождения из тюрьмы вынужден был работать упаковщиком в продуктовом магазине и в конце концов повесился.

3\. Донна Рид — актриса, исполнявшая главную роль в комедийном ситкоме «Шоу Донны Рид». В центре сюжета — домохозяйка из высшего класса.

4\. Даниэла Стил — американская писательница, авторка бесчисленного множества любовных романов.

5\. Питер Суини — призрак мальчика-утопленника из 1х03; Мэгги Томпсон — призрак девочки-утопленницы из 2х11.

6\. Брукфарм — кооперативная колония американских социалистов-утопистов (1841-1846 гг.); Новая Гармония — поселение-коммуна в США (1810-1820 гг.).

7\. Имеется в виду песня Брюса Спрингстина «Independence Day» («День независимости»).


	2. Chapter 2

Вот уже несколько часов Дин лежал под треклятой колымагой и бренчал инструментами, пытаясь понять, в чём проблема. В какой-то момент он — потный, грязный и уставший — начал всерьёз задумываться над тем, чтобы сломать тут что-нибудь самому: ну надо же ему хоть что-то починить, в самом деле?..

К машине кто-то подошёл, судя по топоту маленьких ножек — или Алекс, или Кейт. Дин аккуратно задрал голову, стараясь не задеть днище, и увидел пару тонких девчачьих ног в сползших носочках и плоских туфлях.

— Отойди-ка, солнышко, — попросил он. Ноги послушно отступили в сторонку, Дин выкатился из-под машины и сел. Рядом стояла девчушка: губы надуты, бровки нахмурены. В руках — лист бумаги и ручка, на которые девочка смотрела так недоверчиво, словно те нанесли ей личную обиду.

— Это какой-то _бред_ , — сказала она, протягивая ему листок. — Я не понимаю, что делать.

Они устроились на скамейке у входа. Дин забрал листок и тут же нечаянно ляпнул в углу масленое пятно. Оставалось надеяться, что учитель не будет ругаться.

Ага, дроби. Дроби Дин знал: его самого, помнится, учили при помощи зубочисток и леденцов, которые учитель раскладывал на парте и которые Дин таскал в рот, когда его никто не видел.

Он пустился в медленные, подробные объяснения, то и дело останавливаясь и продолжая только после кивка. Потом вернул девочке ручку и принялся наблюдать, как она решает следующий пример: кончик языка высунут от усердия, на глаза спадают выбившиеся из косичек прядки. Крепко стиснув ручку, она выводила на листке по-детски размашистые цифры; даже близко не достающие до пола ножки без устали болтались в воздухе. Потом она наконец подняла голову и протянула ему листок.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Дин. — Хорошая работа. Теперь всё понятно? Круто, тогда давай пять.

Девочка хлопнула ладошкой по его протянутой руке. Дин потрепал малявку по макушке, легонько взъерошил волосы:

— Если будут ещё вопросы — я на месте, окей? Окей.

Девочка кивнула, спрыгнула со скамейки и, пробормотав «спасибо», помчалась прочь. Дин же растёкся по скамейке с закрытыми глазами. Может, свалить сегодня пораньше? Смена почти кончилась, а перерыв на обед он как раз не брал.

Лба коснулось что-то прохладное и влажное — Дин распахнул глаза и увидел стоявшего над ним брата.

— Трудный день? — улыбнулся Сэм.

Дин с зевком взял протянутую бутылку воды, открутил крышечку. Ополовинил за раз и признался:

— Не услышал, как ты подошёл.

Сэм рассмеялся:

— Ну, тогда да. Определённо трудный день. А я так, э-э… за покупками выбрался. Подумал, надо на обратном пути за тобой заскочить. Ты ведь скоро заканчиваешь?

Дин кивнул. С усилием поднялся, и тут Сэм, протянув руку, легонько толкнул его к стене. Дин со вздохом откинулся назад, неловко погладил брата по шее.

— Сэмми?

— Только не надо опять спрашивать, уверен ли я, — пробормотал Сэм. Выдохнул, почти со смешком: — Прошу, не надо.

Прижался лбом ко лбу Дина, обнял его лицо ладонями. Нежно коснулся губами его рта — а Дин, закрыв глаза, думал о том, что всё это Сэм делал с ней. Раньше он всё это делал с Джесс.

Оставив ещё одно мазутное пятнышко, на сей раз на щеке у брата, Дин приоткрыл рот и позволил Сэму скользнуть своим любопытным языком внутрь. Сэм почти сразу отстранился — и даже если кто и заскулил коротко от внезапного чувства пустоты, так это точно _не_ Дин.

— А у тебя неплохо получается, ты в курсе?

— Ещё бы, — не открывая глаз, фыркнул Дин, — столько лет практики. Это ты ещё не видел, как я трахаюсь.

Сэм со смехом отвесил ему подзатыльник, и Дин открыл глаза.

— Я не _это_ имел в виду. Я про Кэтлин. Ты неплохо ладишь с детьми, Дин.

— Так и тут практики хватало, — пожал плечами Дин, вывернулся из рук брата и присел у машины, чтобы собрать инструменты. — Тебя же вырастил, а? Хотя нет, всю вину на себя брать не буду: когда папа мне тебя впервые вручил, ты был нормальных человеческих размеров.

Судя по звукам, Сэм присел на скамейку, вытянул ноги и сквозь джинсы принялся разминать изувеченные, надорванные мышцы. Вот не дай бог он пёрся в магазин и обратно пешком…

— Мне ты тоже всегда помогал с математикой, — сказал он. — Слушай, а ты никогда об этом не думал? О том, чтобы работать с детьми?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Планы строишь, словно мы тут на веки вечные. Сам же сказал, Сэмми: терапия помогает, тебе уже лучше…

— Не надо. Не делай вид, что мы вот-вот вернёмся к охоте и всё станет как раньше, Дин. Это невозможно. И ты это знаешь.

В воздухе повисла тишина, прерываемая только бряцаньем инструментов: Дин обтирал их тряпочкой и по одному бросал в ящик.

— Я сегодня звонил в Стэнфорд, — сказал Сэм. Дин замер. Впервые повернулся к брату, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Я могу восстановиться. Придётся кое-что пересдать, но я…

Сэм вздохнул. Потёр глаз кулаком и откинулся назад, на стену.

— Мне сказали, что при желании я могу продолжить учёбу с того места, на котором бросил. Я могу вернуться.

— А хочешь? — спросил Дин, защёлкнул замок на ящике с инструментами и, покрепче перехватив за ручку, поднялся. — Ты правда хочешь туда вернуться?

Сэм кивнул.

— Да, хотя бы попытаться. Я не… я не хочу сидеть тут сиднем и умирать от безделья, Дин. В дорогу я уже не вернусь, не с моей ногой, и не могу же я просто… я просто не могу.

Настенные часы показывали пять вечера. Дин чуть ли не со злобой пробил свою карточку, сунул её на место и сдёрнул с крючка куртку.

— Поехали домой, — сказал он. — Потом поговорим. За ужином или после ужина, ладно?

Он помог брату встать на ноги, придержал под локоть, пока Сэм нащупывал трость. И, бережно приобняв за плечи, довёл до машины, где помог забраться на пассажирское сиденье.

***

— Я тебя не бросаю, — сказал Сэм. Сначала ему показалось, что Дин не услышал его из-за барабанящего по дну душа, — но нет. Судя по всему, Дин просто нагло пользовался шумом воды, чтобы спрятаться от неизбежного разговора. Как всегда: слушаю только то, что хочу слышать.

Сэм скинул с плеч загодя расстёгнутую рубашку и, придерживаясь за стену, стянул штаны. На всякий случай прислонил трость к унитазу — вдруг понадобится. И на своих двоих дошёл до зашторенной ванны — Дин только и успел, что обернуться и прорычать:

— Эй, какого?..

— Я тебя не бросаю, — повторил Сэм. Прижал брата к стене, легонько прикоснулся к его лицу, переступив с увечной ноги на здоровую и поморщившись от боли. — Прошу тебя, Дин. Не думай так. Ты тут ни при чём.

— А я не только тут, Сэмми, я везде ни при чём, — натянуто улыбнулся Дин.

— _Мать твою_ … — выругался Сэм и обеими руками вцепился в его плечи. — Я не это имел в виду.

Подступив к брату ещё ближе, он прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. Дин закатил было глаза, застонал недовольно:

— О боже, Сэмми, вовсе не обязательно…

— Нет. Заткнись и слушай.

Сэм пробежался ладонью по груди брата, скользнул ниже, к животу. Огладил выпирающую тазовую косточку, а затем сжал пальцы на члене Дина — уже наполовину вставшем из-за воды и… Сэма. Из-за того, что тот был так близко. От этой мысли Сэм застонал и, сжав кулак крепче, задвигал рукой. Глаза Дина закрылись, губы, напротив, чуть распахнулись — и Дин, не удержавшись, тихонько охнул. Член в ладони Сэма твердел, наливался жаром и тяжестью.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бросать, Дин. В этот раз всё будет по-другому. Мы будем видеться, будем созваниваться… Обещаю. — Сэм нежно огладил головку его члена, потёр пальцем влажную щёлочку — и Дин застонал, вцепившись в его руку до отметин. — Я обещаю.

Сам не поняв как, Сэм оказался на коленях. Дин недоуменно заморгал: рука брата исчезла, сам он где-то внизу, на дне ванной — неудобно же, наверное… Открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в следующий миг Сэм обхватил губами его член. И Дин заскулил, бог свидетель — _заскулил_ , зарываясь пальцами в волосы Сэма и царапая ногтями его затылок.

Сэм вскинул взгляд, смотря на брата сквозь мокрую чёлку, и Дин с трудом подавил желание закрыть глаза. Он очень старался не двигать бёдрами, но это оказалось выше его сил. Дин медленно толкнулся в горячий рот — раз, другой, и Сэм принял его податливо, жадно и… умело. Перед глазами всё померкло от злости: неужели кто-то другой уже делал это с Сэмом, с его Сэмми? О себе, о том, что _он сам_ сейчас делает, бесстыдно и грязно трахая младшего брата в рот, Дин не думал: ему-то Сэм разрешил, позволил, сам сказал, что хочет этого… и плевать, что он опять убегает. Не впервой: он всегда убегал. Просто на сей раз задержался чуть дольше.

— Сэмми…

Ловя ртом воздух, Дин попытался оттянуть от себя Сэма, убедить его остановиться. _Прекратить_ уже наконец. Но брат не двинулся с места, наоборот — насадился глубже и, опустив руку, начал ласкать себя. И это зрелище… о боже. _Боже_. Не успев даже рта открыть, не то что предупредить Сэма, Дин откинул голову назад и кончил. Едва слышно закашлявшись, Сэм проглотил всё что смог и медленно, с пошлым звуком выпустил изо рта член брата. Со стоном вжался лицом в бедро Дина и быстрее заработал рукой.

— Эй, — позвал Дин. — Сэмми… Сэм, стоп.

И потянул Сэма на себя, помогая подняться. Твёрдый, напряжённый член оказался зажат между их телами, а по спине Дина вдруг забила холодная вода.

— Ну всё, всё, — пробормотал Дин, кое-как, дрожащей рукой повернул кран и попытался вытащить их из ванной. Мокрые ноги скользили по плитке, Сэм долбанулся локтем об дверь, но в конце концов они всё-таки выбрались из ванной комнаты и упали на кровать, дрожа от холода и не обращая внимания на моментально отсыревшие простыни.

— Я тебя понял, — прошептал Дин, нежно проводя пальцами по шрамам на ноге брата и легонько разминая изувеченные мышцы. — Всё в порядке.

Плевать, что это враньё.

— Ну пожалуйста, — взмолился Сэм. — _Пожалуйста_ , Дин.

Он вскинул бёдра, втираясь в Дина твёрдым, мокрым от смазки членом. И, надавив на плечи, потянул его вниз: кажется, до тех пор пока рядом был горячий, надёжный Дин, ему было наплевать на любые морально-этические дилеммы.

Дин поддался: спустился ниже, усыпав лёгкими, быстрыми поцелуями горло брата и его грудь, а внизу не колеблясь раздвинул губы и вобрал член Сэма в рот. Он постарался сосредоточиться и сделать всё как надо, хотя хотелось просто замереть и, позволив Сэму двигаться самому, забыть на хрен обо всём в этом мире, кроме него.

Когда Сэм кончил, Дин отстранился, позволяя каплям спермы усыпать его губы и лицо. Едва Сэм пришёл в себя и увидел это, он со стоном потянул Дина к себе, чтобы самому, поцелуями и языком, стереть всё до последней капли.

— Господи… — уже засыпая, пробормотал Сэм куда-то Дину в висок. И снова: — Я люблю тебя.

Дин хотел было возразить, но почему-то не стал. Последнее, что сказал Сэм, прежде чем они мягко провалились в сон, было:

— Прости.

_Прости меня. Ты тут ни при чём. Я люблю тебя, просто… позволь мне сделать это, прошу._

***

— Я мог бы… — начал Дин и запнулся. Уставился в потолок, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. Сэм, привстав на локте, заглянул ему в лицо. Дин заговорил снова.

— Я мог бы поехать с тобой, — не глядя на брата сказал он, и за это Сэм возненавидел себя с новой силой. Ведь именно из-за него — _за_ него — Дину всю жизнь было так невыносимо страшно.

— Нет, — ответил Сэм. Лицо Дина исказилось буквально на долю секунды, прежде чем снова принять бесстрастно-пустое выражение, но Сэм, разумеется, заметил. — Да нет же, Дин, господи… не в этом смысле, просто…

Он наклонился, нашёл губами рот Дина. И целовал до тех пор, пока брат не ответил на поцелуй. Затем Сэм отстранился, оставив ладонь на груди Дина, прямо над сердцем:

— В тот раз мне некуда было приезжать на каникулы. Я их даже не ждал.

Дин не отвечал, хотя слушал внимательно. Об этом говорила красноречиво стиснутая челюсть.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас был дом, — признался Сэм. Его голос сорвался в шёпот, и он прижался губами ко лбу Дина. — Настоящий дом. Я устал вечно бежать куда-то, Дин. Я хочу… ну… пустить корни.

После этих слов он ждал смеха. Издёвки, подъёбки, как обычно. Но их не последовало.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Дин.

— Я тебя не бросаю, — нахмурившись, повторил Сэм. Дин кивнул:

— Хорошо.

***

С зачислением они едва-едва успели. Сэм, чуть было не пропустивший крайние сроки подачи заявления на материальную помощь, два часа провисел на проводе с каким-то университетским служащим, но закончил разговор с широкой улыбкой: солидную часть платы за обучение должны были покрыть за него.

У Дина к этому моменту уже были кое-какие подозрения, включавшие секс по телефону и скучающего оператора, но озвучивать их он не стал.

Сэм должен был уезжать во вторник, на большом междугороднем автобусе. Дин бы отвёз его сам, но его не отпустили на работе.

— Всё будет хорошо, — в тысячный раз повторил Сэм. — В этот раз всё будет по-другому, не как тогда.

Водитель автобуса помог ему забраться по ступенькам, то и дело награждая нетерпеливыми тычками и бурча над ухом что-то там о лишней обузе и политике компании. Дин стоял снаружи и сквозь затемнённое стекло наблюдал за силуэтом брата, пока тот искал своё место и аккуратно, стараясь беречь ногу, усаживался у окна.

Когда автобус тронулся с места, Дин заставил себя улыбнуться и помахать рукой, хотя знал, что Сэму вряд ли хватит наивности на это купиться. По крайней мере, второй раз.

***

_Год второй, декабрь_

В два часа ночи зазвонил телефон. Нормальные люди, типа их соседей, таких полуночных звонков боятся до ужаса и долго ещё обсуждают между собой, ведь это — первый признак беды. Обычно такие звонки означают, что кто-то попал в больницу, неудачно упал или — о ужас — бабуля споткнулась и сломала себе ногу, пока ковыляла в темноте за стаканом тёплого молока.

Но Дина этот звонок не то чтобы разбудил. Он не мог нормально спать с тех самых пор, как Сэм уехал; теперь в его распоряжении вместо дивана была целая кровать, больше не надо было укрывать собой брата, охранять его сон и бормотать всякую бессвязную чушь, чтобы отвлечь от болезненных судорог, — а Дину всё равно почему-то не спалось.

Телефон валялся на прикроватной тумбочке, рядом с дневником отца, который они не открывали ни разу с тех пор, как въехали. Дин слишком боялся, что если запихнёт его в какой-нибудь ящик, то потом, в случае отъезда, не сможет найти под грудой чеков, счетов и рецептов на таблетки.

— Сэмми? — сказал он, даже не посмотрев на номер. Ему мог звонить только один человек. — Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю.

Повисла тяжёлая, гнетущая тишина. Дин не знал, как её нарушить, и потому решил просто молча переждать.

— Я думал, что смогу вернуться, — тихо сказал Сэм.

Не то печально, не то сердито. И Дин увидел его перед собой словно воочию. Как он сидит, сгорбившись, на краю тесной и узкой кровати, в которой не помещался уже в четырнадцать лет, не то что сейчас. Держит в руке телефон — аккуратно, будто трубка фарфоровая и может треснуть в его лапе, сожми он её сильнее. Сэм держал так всё: стаканы, книги, оружие. Всё — кроме своих девушек, своих демонов и своего брата.

— Не могу, — продолжил Сэм. — Я был уверен, что у меня получится, но нет. Это… это слишком тяжело. Я не знаю, как мне… Господи, я постоянно её вижу. Повсюду. Не призрак даже, а просто, наверное…

К этому моменту Дин был уже на ногах. Он ждал чего-то подобного давно, с того дня как Сэм уехал. Дину ведь всего-то и нужно было, чтобы его брат не мучился, чтобы был в безопасности. Чтобы он был дома. В прошлый раз четыре года, что Сэм жил в мире своей мечты, Дин ночами напролёт бухал и трахался в надежде забыться. Днём пытался держаться как можно ближе к границам Калифорнии, чтобы быть в пределах досягаемости, если Сэм вдруг ему позвонит. Хотя он ни разу этого не сделал.

— Сэмми, всё в порядке. Я скоро буду.

Сэм рассмеялся. Загнанно, рвано, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Словно от боли — и вот это было совсем не смешно.

— Бо-оже, — сказал он. — Я как будто испуганный десятилетка в свою первую ночь в детском лагере.

Дин фыркнул.

— Окстись, Сэмми. Мы ни разу не ездили в лагерь.

***

Дин выучил наизусть расписание брата, адрес его общежития и все контактные номера в тот же день, как Сэм их получил. Сэм, разумеется, не делился с ним этой информацией — она просто была приложена к присланному университетом файлу, ну а привычка, как известно, вторая натура…

Он постучался в дверь, отбив первые аккорды «Smoke on the Water». Недаром это был лучший вступительный рифф всех времён и народов. Ручка ещё не успела повернуться, а Дин уже слышал за дверью смех брата — смех отчаянный, истерический. Так смеются, когда наконец выныривают на поверхность из-под толщи воды: такой смех обычно жжёт лёгкие и болью вгрызается в рёбра, хотя от него не сгибаешься пополам. И от него не становится легче.

Дверь наконец распахнулась, в проёме показался Сэм и потрясённо уставился на брата.

— Семь тысяч миль, — сказал он. — О боже, Дин, ты сюда что, _прилетел на самолёте_?

— Иди в жопу, я не так уж сильно боюсь самолётов.

— Хрена с два, ещё как боишься, — ответил Сэм и, слабо усмехнувшись, за руку потянул Дина в дом.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, он тут же вцепился в куртку брата, пытаясь стащить её с плеч.

— Соскучился, — приглушённо, куда-то то ли Дину в шею, то ли в ухо, сказал он. — Как же я соскучился.

— Эй… эй-эй, Сэмми, спокойнее. — Упёршись ладонью ему в грудь, Дин кое-как отодвинул от себя брата. — Притормози, времени полно. Ты как, в порядке?

— Угу, — со вздохом кивнул Сэм. — Просто навалилось всё как-то, понимаешь? Не думал я, что будет так тяжело. Каждая девушка, которую я вижу… это она. Джесс, иногда Мэдди. Один раз я вернулся — ну, туда где мы раньше жили. Проверил всё на ЭМП, начертил пару символов, просто чтобы убедиться, что Джесс не осталась там как в ловушке. Ничего не нашёл, но…

Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, Сэм покачал головой.

— Тупо получилось. Можешь не говорить, сам знаю. С бумажной волокитой и со всем остальным я мог бы разобраться за неделю, но… я просто не хотел больше быть один.

Дин кивнул. Всё, что ему оставалось — молча ждать, пока брат выговорится.

Сэм вздохнул и хотел было встать, но тут же вспомнил про ногу и в итоге просто приподнялся на локтях. На губах его снова играла полуулыбка:

— Поверить не могу: ты прилетел на самолёте.

— Да уж, это явно не входило в мой топ-лист планов на выходные. И всё же я себя пересилил. — Дин пожал плечами, устало потёр глаза. — Ни на что не намекаю, но ты теперь должен мне миллион минетов. О, эта сраная турбулентность, ты бы только знал! Я думал, что сдохну там, — и кто бы тогда, скажи на милость, спасал твою жалкую задницу от высшего образования?

Сэм рассмеялся, а Дин, прикрыв глаза ладонью, легонько надавил пальцами на веки, пока под ними не заплясали разноцветные круги.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Сэм. И добавил: — Всё будет хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

— Конечно, — ответил Дин. — Конечно, Сэмми. Обязательно.

Уткнувшись взглядом в свои крепко сцепленные руки, он сидел и ждал. Пока наконец не дождался: Сэм выпростал руку, обхватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Точно? — спросил он, уже притягивая Дин ближе, втираясь в него и пытаясь стащить с него одежду.

Дин забрался руками под его рубашку, огладил бока. Сжал покрепче, вжимаясь пальцами в рёбра.

— Точно, — заверил он, прижавшись губами к горлу Сэма, и завозился с его джинсами. Кожаный ремень со свистом выскользнул из петель и, откинутый в сторону, с глухим стуком бряцнул пряжкой об пол.

***

В четверг они вылетели обратно. Это был полупустой стыковочный рейс: только взлетели — а уже приземление. Но Дин всё равно ныл без продыху, жалуясь на каждый качок самолёта. Сидел, вжавшись в кресло как можно сильнее, и упорно избегал взглядом буклет с инструкцией на случай экстренной ситуации.

На полпути загорелся знак, призывающий пассажиров пристегнуть ремни безопасности, и Дин тут же повернулся к брату, готовый начать истерику. Но не успел: накинув им на колени дешёвое синее одеяло, Сэм забрался рукой к нему в джинсы, и Дину пришлось заткнуться.

***

_Январь_

— Просто советую тебе над этим подумать, — сказал Сэм. Он лежал рядом с братом, вытянув руку поперёк его груди, отчего создавалось впечатление, будто он удерживает Дина на месте. Всего лишь впечатление, конечно, но Дину для ощущения неизбежности разговора хватало с головой. Всё равно бы Сэм рано или поздно завёл эту шарманку…

— Сэмми, мы это уже обсуждали. Да, я неплохо лажу с детьми Джима, но это ещё не значит, что…

— Чушь, — перебил Сэм. — Ты сам знаешь, что несёшь херню. Боишься просто, что тебе это понравится. Ведь это будет означать, что мы остаёмся здесь.

Дин поджал губы.

— Да, — сквозь зубы выдавил он. — Вот именно.

Сэм заметно смягчился и сменил тон с дерзкого на понимающий — что было чуть ли не хуже.

— Ну так в этом нет ничего плохого, — сказал он. — Брось, Дин, ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, что к прошлой жизни нам не вернуться. Я охотиться не смогу, а делать это в одиночку ты будешь только через мой труп. Для нас всё кончено.

Сэм со вздохом провёл пальцами по груди брата, играючи огладил рёбра, проступающие под кожей.

— Но это вовсе не значит, что мы обречены быть несчастными. Можно ведь найти в этом всём и что-то хорошее.

Опустив веки, Дин накрыл ладонь брата своей и крепко, почти до отметин, сжал.

— Я подумаю, — обречённо сказал он.

Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

— Честно?

И придвинулся ближе к Дину, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Поцеловал в плечо, потом укусил легонько — и так, поцелуями-укусами, двинулся выше, вдоль горла. Ему нравилось оставлять на коже Дина метки и засосы. На бёдрах — следы пальцев, на спине — полумесяцы от ногтей.

— Честно, — вздохнул Дин, закрывая тему — им было чем заняться и кроме разговоров.

***

В следующий четверг пришлось помогать Алексу с домашкой по естествознанию — парниковый эффект, кажется. Чуть позже, в понедельник, к нему снова приплелась Кэтлин, и снова с дробями. Только на сей раз смешанными.

В пятницу за помощью с согласованием предложений обратились Кевин и Софи. Джим, долго наблюдавший за этим со стороны, в конце концов рассмеялся и заявил, что этак ему скоро придётся приплачивать Дину за репетиторство.

— Не думал пойти в учителя? — спросил он, и Дин, залившись краской, забормотал в ответ: ну да, мол, были пару раз мыслишки…

Во вторник он освободился пораньше и решил пойти прогуляться. Было холодно, на обочинах громоздились кучи грязного, никак не желающего таять снега, но воздух был почти кристальной чистоты: прошлой ночью Стэпфорд умыло дождиком, следом хорошенько проморозило, и теперь дышалось на улицах как никогда легко.

В это время дня в местной начальной школе была перемена, школьный двор был полон ребятни — все в варежках, меховых наушниках и тёплых шапках. Раскрасневшиеся, укутанные в одёжки до такой степени, что ручки у них прикольно торчали по бокам, не касаясь тела, они напоминали Дину маленькие забавные шарики. Пара пацанов сидели верхом на турнике — будто два голубя-переростка на верхушке дерева.

Задёрганный учитель поднёс к обветренным губам свисток, дунул, и детишки тут же бросились строиться в шеренгу, а какой-то опоздашка так спешил, что споткнулся и упал. Дин хорошо помнил это чувство: страх оказаться последним. Частенько, приходя за Сэмми в школу, он заставал брата совершенно несчастным, стоящим с опущенными плечами и понуренной головой. Он всегда прибегал последний, пока щенячий жирок не сошёл, а сам он не вымахал на восемь футов вверх…

Какой-то мальчик вдруг выбежал из шеренги подобрать забытый шарф, который гоняло ветром по игровой площадке как перекати-поле; остальные ребята не стали его дожидаться и потянулись в школу. Поймав шарфик, раскрасневшийся мальчишка что есть сил бросился за ними, боясь отстать от класса.

***

Вечером того же дня они лежали в обнимку на влажных от пота простынях, согревая друг друга.

— Сэмми?

Брат отозвался негромким, усталым «м», чисто чтобы дать понять: я слушаю. До странности трогательный звук, учитывая его габариты, — а здесь и сейчас он казался совершенно обычным. Хотя Дин хорошо помнил, какие вещи умеет делать его брат с простым ножом и как в его руках смотрятся огнестрельные пушки — как игрушечные водяные пистолетики.

— Я долго думал, — сказал он. — Ну, о детях там… работе учителем. О твоих словах, в общем.

Сэм вдруг поднял взгляд, встрепенувшись.

— Да? — спросил он. — И что надумал?

— Я могу пойти в вечернюю школу, или как там это называется. Получу диплом, потом парочку сертификатов. Ну не может же это быть прям _невыполнимо_ , правда? Вспомни хотя бы тех учителей, что были в наших школах!

Сэм рассмеялся. И даже когда успокоился, его лицо продолжало светиться счастьем.

— Ты серьёзно? — уточнил он, продолжая улыбаться. — Ты правда решился?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Как у тебя с переводом из Стэнфорда, всё хорошо?

— Вот-вот начну изучать программу второго семестра, — кивнул Сэм. — Этот год придётся доучиться. Но я нашёл юридический факультет тут неподалёку, в соседнем городе.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дин. Закрыв глаза, он устроился в кровати поудобнее и подтянул подушку себе под голову. Быть может, всё и правда окажется проще некуда. Быть может, у них… получится.

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Сэм.

***

Книжный магазин ютился между супермаркетом и видеопрокатом. Зал был маленький, зато в нём целый стеллаж был отведён под литературу о воспитании. Дин проторчал перед ним два часа, перекопав половину имеющихся книг, и с каждым следующим заголовком его энтузиазм только угасал.

«Справочник по взаимодействию с учениками младших классов». «Учебная работа с маленькими детьми». Четыре раза Дин впадал в панику и звал Сэма, из них один раз (хотя хрен бы он в этом признался) — уже практически на грани слёз.

— Тупая была идея, — без конца повторял он. — У меня не получится, Сэм, я же угроблю этих детей. Вот тут, например, сказано, что на ранних порах образования им нужна «атмосфера понимания и заботы». Я разрушу десятки детских жизней! Ну неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я рушил детские жизни?

За пять минут до закрытия он всё-таки покинул магазин — с экземпляром «32 школьника и один классный кролик» и отвратительным предчувствием.

Такого рода предчувствие у него появлялось только перед апокалипсисом и поп-клипами по телику. Но сейчас было, наверное, даже хуже.

***

— В школе всегда есть вакансии, — сказала миссис Беннетт во время чаепития. _Чаепития_ , блядь! — Желающих остаться в городе и работать учителем вечно не хватает. Молодёжь только и мечтает о том, чтоб поскорее уехать. И в ближайшие пару лет ситуация вряд ли изменится.

Сэм, везучий засранец, был на учёбе. Дину приходилось мучиться в одиночку.

Беспокойно поёрзав на стуле, он кивнул. Привыкнуть к мысли, что скоро ему придётся торчать в школе сутками, было непросто. Ещё занервничает ненароком, пристрелит кого-нибудь — извиняйся потом…

— Так, ладно, и, хм-м… И что нужно, чтобы устроиться?

— Всего ничего, дорогуша, — улыбнулась миссис Беннетт. — Диплом бакалавра да какой-нибудь сертификат. А с детьми ты как, ладишь?

Дин пожал плечами и, откинувшись на стуле, неловко потёр шею:

— Все вокруг почему-то думают, что да.

— Главное, чтобы и в школе подумали так же. Если решишься, я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Тебя возьмут, вот увидишь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дин. — Не хотите ли ещё сахара, мэм?

И тут Беннетт расхохоталась — громко так, от души. Даже странно, для такой-то тщедушной старушки. Столь громогласный хохот скорее ожидаешь услышать от женщины навроде Миссури — но та вряд ли вообще умела смеяться…

— О, детка, — сказала Беннетт. — Ты справишься, даже не сомневайся.

***

В какой-то момент Сэм заметил, что в их доме невозможно и шагу ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на какой-нибудь учебник, и им тут же овладело странное чувство: то ли культурный шок, то ли приятная ностальгия. Ведь последний раз он видел старшего брата с учебником в те годы, когда сам готовился перейти в среднюю школу. А теперь Сэм мог проснуться посреди ночи, пойти на кухню за стаканом воды и найти там Дина, заснувшего мордой в книгу и намертво прилипшего щекой к странице.

Вечерняя школа явно давалась ему нелегко, но только так они могли сводить концы с концами. Сэм тоже нашёл подработку — в продуктовом, — и благодаря этому Дин теперь мог уходить из мастерской на пару часов раньше. Пусть с трудом, но они нашарили нужный баланс, и всё начинало потихоньку налаживаться.

Вечерами они засыпали над книгами, а иногда вдруг заканчивались карандашные стержни и приходилось срочно бежать в магазин — и каждый раз, когда случалась подобная мелочь, они становились чуть ближе. Сэм в этом не сомневался. Чуть ближе — к переменам. Каждый раз, когда они просыпались с залёгшими под глазами синяками и жаловались друг другу на учёбу, они делали ещё один маленький шаг… к нормальной жизни.

Сэм лежал, поглаживая Дина по плечу и затылку, и улыбался. В голове была только одна мысль: в безопасности.

Наконец-то они были в безопасности.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие дни, месяцы и годы слились в одну сплошную полосу. Они с Сэмом разбирались со всякой бумажной волокитой, получали аттестаты, потихоньку двигались каждый к своей цели. Даже два уведомления из банка о взыскании долгов за неуплату пережили — справились, заняв денег у соседей и старых друзей. И даже спрашивать не стали, откуда у Джо с Бобби такие суммы.

К моменту, когда Сэму пришла пора сдавать выпускные экзамены, Дин уже работал над получением педагогической квалификации, а Кэтлин училась в средних классах. Старшая дочь Джима вот-вот должна была выпуститься из школы.

Как-то раз они спросили, куда она собирается поступать.

— В Калифорнию, — ответила она. И, сияя, добавила: — В Стэнфорд.

Сэм улыбнулся в ответ — и вдруг заговорил. Принялся рассказывать, где находятся лучшие кафешки и самые дешёвые закусочные с китайской едой навынос; объяснил, какие общежитские корпуса хорошие, а какие не очень. Потом тихо, сдавленно попросил об одолжении, уставившись себе под ноги. И объяснил, как найти могилу Джессики.

— Это ещё зачем? — приобняв его за плечи, поинтересовался Дин. Они медленно двинулись на выход.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы Джесс осталась одна. — Сэм покачал головой. — Хочу быть уверен, что ей не одиноко.

Дин вдруг вспомнил о заброшенной могиле матери, потом — о прахе отца, развеянном над рекой Арканзас. И не проронил больше ни слова.

***

_Год шестой, сентябрь_

Минул День труда¹, и класс из двадцати четырёх восьмилеток официально перешёл под начало Дина Винчестера.

Это был его первый рабочий день, утро. Сэм торчал за кухонным столом, окружённый горами тетрадей и стопками учебников. Судебные тяжбы, конституционные поправки… ух. Дин, потягивая кофе, наблюдал за братом.

— Тупая была идея пойти на уголовное право, Сэмми.

— Ничего, пригодится, когда тебе выкатят иск за жестокое обращение с детьми.

— Да я никогда в жиз…

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Дин. Никаких баек про машину и Охоту. Ни слова об «AC/DC», ни звука о «Led Zeppelin» — _ничего_ о твоей любимой музыке. Не гугли порнушку во время тихого часа. Помни, что у тебя один перерыв в день, а не шесть. Если детишки попросят научить их метать ножи, то ты должен ответить…

— А помнишь, — нахмурился Дин, — мне как-то раз предлагали обменять тебя на пачку сигарет²? По ходу, надо было соглашаться.

— Ты бы не смог променять свою единственную любовь на сигареты, Дин. Нельзя же так.

— _«Единственную любовь»?_ Можно — и нужно было! — покачал головой Дин, сдёргивая куртку с крючка на стене. — Любви ему захотелось… Давай так: сдашь экзамены — получишь неделю халявных минетов. Договорились?

Сэм пожал плечами, не отрываясь от своих бумажек.

— Месяц.

— Вот уж хрен. Полторы недели. Хочешь, чтобы я челюсть вывихнул?

— Ну, хоть немного помолчишь. Два месяца.

— Ты вообще в курсе, как устроены торги?!

— Ну ладно. Две недели. Когда угодно и где угодно. А если ты переживёшь сегодняшний день, то ночью я тебя трахну, идёт?

— Так-то луч… — Дин протянул руку, и Сэм с ухмылкой её пожал. — Так. Эй, секундочку…

Сэм усмехнулся и торжествующе откинулся на спинку стула.

— Всё, поздно.

— Да ты издеваешься. Тебе что, шесть лет?

— Ну не, пожалуй, мне около восьми. А ты давай привыкай к восьмилетним оппонентам. Скоро у тебя их будет _гора-аздо_ больше.

***

Ровно в восемь утра прозвенел звонок. Директор бодро поприветствовал учеников по громкой связи и попросил всех встать для произнесения Клятвы верности. Целый класс восьмилетних малышей поднялся на ноги и чётко, привычно оттарабанил нужный текст, лишь пару раз кто-то запнулся — наверное, отвык за лето.

Обустройство кабинета Дин закончил ещё неделю назад: на стенах красовались классические плакаты со знаками препинания и картинки с известными историческими событиями. Но на задней стороне двери висел и задумчиво взирал на класс портрет Стива МакКуина³, а стену над ковриком для сказок украшал собой Роберт Плант⁴.

Опытные учителя советовали в первый день делать упор на игры, благодаря которым можно было познакомиться с детьми и запомнить их имена. Ну, там, к примеру, заставить их перебрасывать в кругу игрушку и повторять своё имя, пока все не перемрут со скуки.

Вместо этого Дин оглядел класс и спросил:

— Вы же знакомы друг с другом, ребята?

Они закивали — все, кроме одного мальчика, печально покачавшего головой. Новичок.

— Так, ты у нас… — Дин сверился со списком. — Майрон. Майрон? Серьёзно, что ли? Кхм, ладно… Ребята, познакомьтесь, это Майрон. Все остальные представятся тебе потом, на перемене. Хорошо?

Ребята снова закивали.

— Отлично. А меня зовут Дин. Ой, то есть мистер Винчестер. Но вы можете звать меня Дин, договорились? — Двадцать четыре головы (из них шесть — с туго заплетёнными косичками) вновь согласно кивнули. — Ну что, в этом году я буду вашим учителем, если вы, конечно, не устроите революцию… Вы знаете значение этого слова? Нет? Ну и слава богу. Большинству, наверное, не терпится узнать, когда у нас обед и переменка, я прав?

Дети опять закивали, уже похихикивая. Кто-то повернулся к соседу и заговорщицки пихнул плечом. Дин улыбнулся.

— Обед в полдень, переменка в два. И то и другое — по полчаса. Что хорошо: лично я, если не поем ровно в полдень, потом хожу злой и недовольный. Что ж, раз этот вопрос мы прояснили… У вас как, ребят, есть какие-нибудь предложения? С чего начнём?

Раздался целый хор голосов, требующих устроить час сказок и перемену, — и один робкий, полный надежды возглас: «Математика!»

— Тебе нравится математика? — спросил Дин. Маленький темноволосый мальчик в очках с толстыми стёклами кивнул. — Мне тоже нравится математика, — признался Дин. — В числах и цифрах всё логично. А вот мой брат хочет стать юристом, он у меня вообще чокнутый.

Дин пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и класс снова одобрительно захихикал.

— Но я не думаю, что большинство остальных ребят хочет заниматься математикой. Оставим это на потом, ладно?

Мальчик кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Дин, и мальчик с явной неохотой ответил:

— Сэми.

— У меня так же брата зовут. Но он тот ещё ботаник — ты гораздо круче.

Сэми просиял, а Дин развернулся обратно к классу.

— Значит, час сказок? Я обожал час сказок, когда был в вашем возрасте. Мой вам совет: наслаждайтесь сейчас, пока можете, потом станете постарше и будете очень по этому скучать. И по тихому часу тоже. Так, ладно… кто-нибудь взял с собой любимую книгу?

Дети полезли в свои портфели, и через минуту перед Дином выросла целая стопка книг. Там были книжка про Барби, «Лоракс», иллюстрированная детская Библия, сборник стишков и большая интерактивная книжка под названием «День больших гонок: история Дебры и Зебры»; учебник по математике, «Сничи» — в общем, чего там только не было.

В конечном итоге Дин выбрал «Хронику бутербродной войны», дети поддержали его хором одобрительных возгласов. «Это будет _восхитительно_ », — подумал Дин и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

***

— Дорогая, я дома!

Сэм застонал:

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.

— А что, по-твоему, не подходит случаю?

— А что, ты видишь на мне фартук?

Днём Сэм перебрался из-за стола на диван, и теперь, чтобы Дину было где развалиться, пришлось освобождать ему место и отодвигать в сторону стопки бумаг и учебников.

— Ну что, как прошло?

— Охренительно. Мои дети — суперклассные. И кстати, среди них тоже есть Сэм. Но он гораздо круче тебя, раз эдак в миллион.

Опустив книгу, Сэм потянулся.

— Ты их хоть чему-то научил?

— Ну, у нас был час сказок…

— И?

— И он длился два часа. Ты прикинь, большинство детей понятия не имеет, кто такой Ларс Ульрих⁵!

— Да быть не может. Ты купил еды?

— Бля, — протянул Дин. Наклонился и боднул брата лбом в плечо. — Она в машине осталась. Сейчас принесу.

— «Сейчас»?

— Честное слово, через пять минут… А ты разве не обещал мне секс?

— Вряд ли я смогу исполнить своё обещание, если мы начнём с того, что сдохнем с голоду.

***

_Ноябрь_

У Дина начались головные боли. Стоило взять в руки книгу — тут же возникала невыносимая, тупая резь в глазах. Сэму он решил об этом не говорить. Впрочем, брат вряд ли бы оторвался от своих бумажек, чтобы его выслушать…

Доктор был им не по карману. Вместо этого Дин пошёл к школьной медсестре, и та после десятиминутного обследования объявила, что Дину нужны очки.

— Вы, бля, серьёзно?!

Она смерила его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Да, мистер Винчестер, абсолютно серьёзно. Скорее всего, это вызвано дополнительной нагрузкой из-за проверки домашней работы. Купите себе пару очков для чтения — и головные боли прекратятся. А теперь будьте так добры, покиньте мой кабинет, чтобы я могла принять тех, кто действительно болен.

«Стерва», — подумал Дин и, нахмурившись, вышел из медкабинета.

***

В супермаркете, в пятнадцатом по счёту проходе стоял крутящийся пластиковый стенд с очками для чтения. Дин проторчал перед ним полчаса: примеряя разные пары, вздрагивая при виде своего отражения в специальном зеркальце и тут же вешая обратно.

На двадцать седьмой паре у него за спиной раздались шаги и кто-то жизнерадостно уточнил:

— Помощь нужна?

Рядом стояла девушка: от силы пять футов ростом, бледная, с длинными рыжими волосами, стянутыми в хвост на затылке. Встретившись с ним взглядами, она протянула руку:

— Винчестер, верно? Ты в этом году взял класс МакДональда.

— А, да. Зови меня Дин. — Он пожал протянутую руку. — А ты?..

— Синди. Синди Томпсон. У меня четвёртый класс, через коридор от тебя.

— Да, точно, четвёртый класс. Я тебя, кажется, видел. В следующем году тебе достанутся офигительные ребята. — Дин снял с носа очередные очки, поморщился. Кивнул на стойку: — Здесь нет ни одной пары, сделанной _не_ для девяностолетних бабулек.

Синди рассмеялась и тоже повернулась к стенду.

— Может, эти?

— Широковаты.

— А вот эти?

— Они же круглые. К ним только шрама в виде молнии не хватает.

— А вон те, наверху?

Чтобы достать нужную пару, ей пришлось подняться на цыпочки. Дин скептически посмотрел на протянутые ею очки, но всё равно нацепил их на переносицу и повернулся к зеркалу.

— Уже лучше, — в конце концов признал он. Сдвинул очки чуть ниже, глядя на своё отражение. — Намного лучше, если честно. Блин, спасибо тебе большое.

— Да не за что. Просто ты выглядел очень беспомощно, — сказала Сэнди и перекинула корзинку для покупок с одного локтя на другой. — Душераздирающее зрелище.

Дин пожал плечами, вертя в руках очки с пластиковой оправой и размышляя. А что, у Сэма всегда был фетиш на очки… Он нашёл ценник — четыре девяносто девять — и полез в карман в поисках пятидолларовой купюры и горстки мелочи. Синди тем временем задумчиво изучала его лицо без очков.

— То, что ты не близорукий, — вселенская несправедливость. Очки тебе очень идут. Купи себе парочку, без диоптрий, и носи как аксессуар.

— Дорогуша, — усмехнулся Дин, — мне нафиг не нужны окуляры, чтобы потрясно выглядеть.

Вскинув брови, она покачала головой. И вдруг сказала:

— Не хочешь зайти куда-нибудь перекусить?

— О, я… — Улыбка Дина померкла. — Не могу. Мне нужно возвращаться, меня ждёт мой бр… Сэм. Э-э, мой Сэм. Сэмми.

Чувствуя, что краснеет, он неловко прокашлялся.

— Так что, вот…

— Оу, — протянула Синди, хотя сильно разочарованной она не выглядела. Улыбнулась ещё раз, даже шире: — Окей. Ладно.

И потянулась взять пачку жвачки со стойки у кассы. Дин поскрёб шею.

— Во-от…

— «Твой Сэм», значит? — Синди рассмеялась и кивнула на очки. — Они ему понравятся. Ну, до встречи.

***

_Год седьмой, январь_

Дин давно уже стал ложиться рано — и в одиночестве. К Новому году это превратилось в привычку.

Около полуночи Сэм разбудил его, мягко потрепав по плечу:

— Дин. Эй, вставай, Дин.

Застонав и проворчав что-то невразумительное, Дин кое-как открыл глаза.

— Что такое? Горим?

— У тебя день рождения.

Дин заморгал, просыпаясь.

— Правда?

Сэм тихо и устало рассмеялся.

— Да, правда. Держи.

И вручил ему тяжёлый свёрток, обёрнутый в блестящую подарочную бумагу с шариками, блёстками и огромными буквами: «С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!»

— Упаковку не я выбирал, — словно оправдываясь, добавил Сэм, и Дин, найдя заклеенный скотчем уголок, принялся разворачивать подарок.

Развязав бантик и содрав бумагу, он понял, что держит в руках длинный и тонкий термос. Чёрный, элегантный; сбоку красовалась наклейка, логотип «Metallica», которую Сэм специально, нарочито небрежно налепил под углом.

— Выбирал между этой и другой, с «Black Sabbath». В итоге решил, что её подарю на следующее Рождество.

Дин вертел термос в руках, не произнося ни слова — но улыбаясь во весь рот.

— У тебя в кабинете нет кофемашины, вот я и подумал… а какого чёрта? Пригодится, так ведь?

— Да, так, — кивнул Дин. — Спасибо, Сэмми. Подарок замечательный. Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя есть вкус?..

— Ещё бы. Я же сплю с тобой.

— В последнее время — не особо. Вали к своей домашке.

Сэм отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник, всё-таки сполз с матраса и покачал головой:

— Спи дальше.

Но Дин уже уткнулся обратно в свою подушку и закрыл глаза.

***

_Февраль_

— Ну же, Сэмми. Эти экзамены сводят тебя с ума, тебе нужно поспать. Сидишь над учебниками по восемь часов, сплошь работа — и никакого отдыха. У нас, конечно, нигде под рукой нет топора, но поверь человеку, который сто тысяч раз смотрел «Сияние»: это ничем хорошим не…

— Дин. Я _должен_ учиться.

Дин, закатив глаза, цапнул со стола один из учебников. Господи, да эта штука весит целую тонну…

— Единственное, что ты _должен_ , — это расслабиться уже наконец.

Он бегло пролистал книгу, то и дело натыкаясь на всунутые меж страниц бумажки с рукописными заметками. Мда, почерк у его брата стал ещё отвратительнее: Дин чётко видел, где Сэм писал второпях, сбивчиво, пытаясь изложить мысль как можно подробнее.

— Эй, — сказал Дин. — Давай я тебя погоняю по вопросам?

Сэм уронил голову на руки и на ощупь потянулся за кофе. Первая чашка оказалась пустой, из второй он ляпнул кляксу на свой потрёпанный, исписанный конспект. Но не задумываясь проглотил то, что осталось в кружке, и сказал:

— Нет, не надо меня «гонять». Просто отдай мне книгу и иди… не знаю, иди поиграйся с Импалой, придумай своим третьеклассникам контрольную. Или сделай мне кофе.

— Дружище, — деланно всплеснул руками Дин, возвращая ему учебник. — Я, если ты забыл, _уполномочен_ проверять знания студентов. И если ты думаешь, что я не в силах должным образом поспрашивать тебя по теме… — Дин открыл книгу на случайной странице. — По теме кассацинон… кассанц… тьфу, блять. Как ты до сих пор язык не сломал!

— Подумать только, и ты ещё пятый месяц учишь третьеклассников, Дин.

— Ты намекаешь на мою профнепригодность?

— Я намекаю на то, что скоро распорю тебе горло вот этим вот карандашом.

— Это уже домашнее насилие, малыш. С этим могут быть проблемы. И вообще, у тебя не получится. Этот карандаш и близко не настолько острый, чтобы им… так, окей, спокойнее, Сэмми, остынь. Давай-ка ты просто отложишь карандашик в сторону, и…

***

Экзамены длились три дня. Три дня, в течение которых Сэм почти не разговаривал с ним и практически не ел, выживая только за счёт кофе и ни на секунду не отрываясь от своих бумаг.

Дин то и дело пытался пошутить, но все его шутки вяли на подлёте, неуслышанные. Сэм перестал отвлекаться даже на то, чтобы одарить брата раздражённым взглядом, и двигался с места, только когда нужно было нервно перелистнуть очередную страницу.

Каждый вечер, отправляясь в душ и в постель в одиночестве, Дин думал только об одном: быстрее бы всё это кончилось.

***

Сэм дрых два дня подряд.

На утро третьего дня, когда солнце едва-едва окрасило алым горизонт, а небо лишь начинало розоветь, он сам разбудил Дина.

— Ммф, — в подушку промычал тот.

— Эй, — позвал Сэм, одной горячей рукой поглаживая его по шее, а другой пролезая за пояс белья. — Просыпайся.

— Рано, — возразил Дин, но протест тут же сорвался в стон: Сэм обхватил ладонью его член.

— Не так уж и рано, — усмехнулся он. — Всё равно рано или поздно вставать.

Дин подвинулся, перевернулся на спину, чтобы брату было удобнее.

— «Вставать», — повторил Дин, всё ещё полусонный, заспанный. — Давно тебе говорю: завязывай каламбурить, Сэмми, — фыркнул он.

Сэм сделал что-то — повернул запястье, сжал пальцы как-то по-другому, — и Дин, забыв как дышать, вскинул бёдра.

— Ох-х… господи…

Сэм наклонился, прижался к нему в поцелуе… Через пару секунд Дин застонал и кончил ему в кулак.

— Это было быстро, — ухмыльнулся Сэм.

— Да иди ты… иди в жопу. У меня сколько недель секса не было. Ты и сам… — Дин зевнул, потягиваясь на простынях, и лёг обратно. — Сам виноват.

— Не засыпай, — попросил Сэм, вытер ладонь о покрывало и улёгся рядом, положив руку на грудь Дину.

— Мне вставать через час, — проворчал Дин. — В школу.

— Не обязательно, — отозвался Сэм. Повернулся к Дину, прихватил зубами мочку его уха. — Позвони и скажись больным. Останься.

Он медленно, уверенно потёрся пахом о бедро Дина, и тот даже через бельё почувствовал, как твёрдо у него между ног.

— Останься.

— Ладно, — сдался Дин, у которого неожиданно вышибло из груди весь воздух. — Хорошо.

***

_Март_

У Синди оказался термос в виде пингвинчика. Как-то раз во время перемены они с Дином обсуждали разные марки кофе, и Дин рассказал, что самый лучший в мире американо варят в крошечной забегаловке в глуши, где-то в дебрях Монтаны: официантки там страшные как атомная война, а в омлете вечно попадаются яичные скорлупки, но кофе — кофе выше всяких похвал. Он в своё время выпил шесть чашек подряд — и выпил бы больше, если бы не отец, который увёл его оттуда, угрожая или пристрелить, или вколоть успокоительное, если понадобится.

Дети бесились на площадке, решительно и неутомимо ползая по деревянным и металлическим конструкциям и будто не замечая мороза.

— Ди-и-ин, — с разбега обнимая его за ногу, заканючила Пенни. — Ты обещал с нами поиграть!

— Да, сейчас, — пообещал Дин. — Нам с мисс Синди нужно закончить разговор. Дайте мне пять минут, окей?

— Окей, — смерив его недоверчивым взглядом, ответила девочка и, отлипнув, побрела обратно к ребятам. Покачала головой, и лица у тех разом посмурнели.

— Слушай, ты им прям сердце разбиваешь, — заметила Синди. — Иди поиграй. Я не против.

— Да холодно, блять. Вот то ли дело, когда ты ребёнок: если холодно — тебе хватает энергии бегать кругами, лепить снежных ангелов, ну и всякое такое…

— Ты не настолько старый. Пока что. Не хватает тебе этой… величавости. Хотя, конечно, трудно выглядеть величаво, слушая «Mötley Crüe».

— Ты же застала восьмидесятые! Предаёшь свои корни, дорогуша? Ай-яй-яй, нельзя так.

Рядом кто-то вежливо кашлянул:

— Дин?

На сей раз это был один из близнецов, Джейсон или Джереми. Дин так и не научился их различать.

— Да, малыш? — спросил он. Мальчишка замялся.

— Ты говорил, что сегодня с нами поиграешь… Вчера так и не поиграл.

Дин кивнул:

— Справедливо. Ну ладно, слушай. Вот как мы сделаем: ты бежишь к ребятам и говоришь, что сейчас мы будем играть в прятки. Вы все прячетесь, а я начинаю считать до миллиона, хорошо? Времени куча, так что советую найти места получше. Готов? Ну, пошёл!

И Дин демонстративно закрыл глаза обеими руками.

— Один, — громко сказал он. — Два-а.

Раздался топот кроссовок о промёрзшую землю, но Дин для верности продержал глаза закрытыми ещё четыре счёта. Потом Синди оттянула его ладони от лица:

— Убежали, — сказала она, и Дин, вытянув руки над головой, с наслаждением потянулся до хруста в спине.

— Я гений, — сказал он. — Ну признай.

Синди покосилась на часы.

— До половины третьего осталось три минуты. Как думаешь, они успеют заскучать за это время?

— Эй, попрошу! _Вообще-то_ , мои дети умеют фокусировать внимание; я их этому обучил.

***

— Двадцать три. Та-ак, кого-то не… Кто-нибудь видел Сэми? 

Ребята покачали головами. Дин чертыхнулся про себя.

— Сэми!

Слово эхом — и только ебучим _эхом_ — разнеслось по площадке. Никто не ответил.

— Он сегодня был на уроках, — заметил Майрон. Помогло мало. Дин и сам помнил, как проводил утреннюю перекличку.

— Бл… блеск, — проворчал он.

Синди ухмыльнулась:

— Хочешь, отведу их в школу вместо тебя? А ты поищешь.

— Я потерял ученика, — через силу выдавил Дин. — Я, конечно, неуч, но поправь-ка меня: это же не очень хорошо, да?

— Я отведу их, — покачала головой Синди.

— Да, — рассеянно сказал Дин. — Спасибо. Погоди… Если бы тебе было восемь лет, куда бы ты пошла? Ну эй, не смей надо мной ржа… Я знаю, где ты живёшь! Ладно, не знаю — но могу выследить. Всё ещё смеётесь, мисс Томпсон. Вообще-то это совсем не… а, ну и фиг с тобой.

Поиски заняли двадцать минут. В конце концов он нашёл мальчика внутри горки — тот забился в большую жёлтую трубу, свернулся калачиком и невидящим взглядом упёрся во вмятины на пластике и болты, что скрепляли конструкцию.

— Эй, — позвал Дин, присев на корточки возле горки. — Ты чего не вернулся с остальными? Прятки уже кончились, дружок.

Мальчик покачал головой.

— Я не играл, — пояснил он. Помпончик на его шапке замотался из стороны в сторону: бом, бом, бом. — Я им _не нравлюсь_ , — несчастным голосом протянул Сэми.

— Да конечно нравишься. С чего ты это взял?

Мальчик перевёл горестный взгляд куда-то вглубь горки.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в математике. И за это они на меня злятся.

— Злятся? Не думаю, — спокойно ответил Дин. Опустился на землю около горки, разглядывая мальчика. Тот скрючился, подтянув ноги к груди и положив подбородок на коленки. — Завидуют — может быть, но ты им всё равно нравишься. Ничуть не меньше остальных.

Мальчик перевёл на него неверящий взгляд.

— Со мной никто не разговаривает, — сказал он так, словно Дин идиот и не понимает очевидных вещей.

— А вот и неправда. Я сегодня утром видел, как вы с Джимми о чём-то болтали.

— Он отобрал мой карандаш и не хотел возвращать.

— Оу. — Дин замолчал, обдумывая это откровение. — Слушай… А ведь у тебя скоро день рождения, так?

Малыш кивнул.

— Знавал я, когда был в твоём возрасте, одного пацана, — соврал Дин. — С ним тоже никто не разговаривал, а потом он взял и принёс нам в свой день рождения кучу пирожных. Тут-то все и поняли, какой он, оказывается, крутой.

Лицо Сэми просветлело.

— Правда?

— Правда, — кивнул Дин. — И знаешь ещё что? Я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед другими ребятами. Расскажу им, что ты спрятался _так_ хорошо, что я искал тебя несколько часов.

Малыш нахмурился.

— А разве они не догадаются, что это неправда? — требовательно поинтересовался он. — Ведь несколько часов ещё не прошло.

— Да-да, — сказал он. — _Ты_ это понимаешь. Но у остальных-то с математикой дела обстоят куда хуже, а?

***

_Апрель_

Первый по-настоящему тёплый день выпал на пятницу. Дети откопали в шкафчике с инвентарём фрисби и всю перемену провели, перекидывая тарелку туда-сюда над газоном.

— Вот так, — наставлял их Дин, демонстрируя плавное движение запястья. — Это просто. Видите?

— Видим, — согласился Майрон, забирая у него пластиковый диск, и снова попробовал кинуть его сам. Чтобы поймать тарелку, Сэми пришлось бы подпрыгнуть фута на два вверх, и он, конечно, не достал: фрисби лишь легонько мазнула по его пальцам. Но хватило и этого: траектория сбилась, и тарелка упала ему прямо в руки.

— Отлично! — с улыбкой сказал им Дин. — Просто замечательно, парни. Так держать. Здорово получается.

Прямо над ухом, легонько щекотнув кожу, вдруг раздался голос:

— А я это помню.

Дин подпрыгнул. Не как в мультфильмах, на десять футов вверх, но всё равно — и Сэм тихо рассмеялся ему в ухо.

— Ты меня учил, — сказал он. Его рука прижалась к боку Дина, замерев у бедра. — Ну, по крайней мере, пытался.

— Сэмми…

Дин попытался убрать его руку, бормоча что-то про детей; уши его уже порозовели. Обхватив запястье Сэма пальцами, он замешкался.

Сэм улыбнулся ему и, потупив взгляд, сунул руки в карманы. Застенчиво так, по-мальчишески. Жаль, ненадолго: уже в следующее мгновение он вздохнул и встряхнулся, приходя в себя.

— Ходил на собеседование, — сказал он. — В библиотеке меня уже не ждут, поэтому я решил заехать к тебе.

Дин ответил кивком, оглядываясь через плечо, но все по-прежнему были увлечены фрисби. Сэм протянул руку и, дотронувшись до плеча брата, легонько погладил по шее.

— Они ничего не знают, Дин. Никто не увидит.

Сглотнув, Дин кивнул:

— Да-да. Верно. Ну и… и как прошло? Собеседование.

— Хорошо, по-моему. Ещё посмотрим. Я так думаю, всё будет зависеть от результатов экзаменов.

— Да сдал ты всё, — отмахнувшись, без тени сомнения заявил Дин.

Из-за плеча Сэма он вдруг поймал взгляд Синди: встретившись с ним глазами, она расплылась в ослепительной улыбке. Дин задумчиво почесал за ухом.

— Никогда не думал, почему женщины в таком восторге от наших с тобой «отношений»? Это странно: Беннетт, Синди… бред.

Сэм ухмыльнулся:

— Это всё потому, что мы симпатяги.

— Ну, я-то уж точно. По всем фронтам.

Сэм рассмеялся и потянулся вперёд, чтобы коснуться его рукава, — один из миллиона микро-жестов, к которым Дин так привык, что и не заметил бы, находись они где-нибудь в другом месте. Но сейчас он быстро покосился на запястье, проверяя наручные часы:

— Я, эм-м… Я должен отвести детей в школу. — И для наглядности обвёл рукой площадку.

— Встретимся дома, — ответил Сэм. Дин неловко кивнул, думая только об одном: они с Сэмом стоят так близко, да посреди бела дня, да в центре детской площадки… так нельзя.

— Ага, — наконец сказал Дин, на ощупь вытаскивая свисток из кармана. — До встречи дома.

***

_Май_

— Сдал, — пробормотал Сэм, с улыбкой развалившись на кровати: полностью одетый, разморенный от алкоголя, сонный, усталый — но счастливый.

— Да, малыш. И поверь мне: это только начало. Может быть, однажды ты даже сможешь объяснить мне, _как_ та девица в Литтл Роке изъебнулась скинуть Хенриксена с наших задниц. Господи, ну и тяжёлый же ты… Так, давай-ка, поднимайся.

Сэм неуклюже задрал руки, и Дин стащил с него футболку.

— Не малыш, — возразил Сэм. Зевнул, потянулся, прогнувшись в спине и стиснув кулаки. — Я могу те жопу надрать.

Дин фыркнул в ответ:

— Слишком пьяный. И невыспавшийся.

— Учёбы не было. Я спал.

— Не на этой неделе. Секс, много секса. Припоминаешь?

— Ты стареешь, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Эт не много. Этты уже не тянешь.

— Херня! — возразил Дин. Снял свою футболку и, отбросив её в груду одежды на полу, принялся стаскивать джинсы. — «Ну Ди-ин, у меня же _день рождения_ , отсоси мне ещё раз!» До сих пор челюсть болит, честное слово.

— М-м-мф, — протянул Сэм. Подвинулся, освобождая место на кровати. — Больше ты мне ничего не подарил. Вот я и подумал, что имею право…

— Я подарил тебе галстук.

— Он _жёлтый!_

— Так тебе же нравится жёлтый, нет? Даже такой, уродский как пиздец.

Сэм вяло застонал, явно несогласный.

— И ваще, — возразил он, — у меня не такой писклявый голос.

— Иногда бывает. Слышал бы ты себя во время оргазма. Надо записать на кассету, дать тебе послушать.

— Ой, да заткнись.

— И этот человек называет себя адвокатом…

***

— Где ты умудрилась упасть?

Промакнув ватный тампон спиртом, Дин прошёлся им вдоль царапины. Пенни захныкала от боли, но вытянула руку и показала куда-то пальцем:

— У лесенки на площадке. Дилан меня толкнул, я толкнула его в ответ.

— Значит, ты ему нравишься, — сказал Дин, отставив бутылочку со спиртом в сторону, и потянулся за пластырем. — Тебе какой, с блёстками или обычный?

— С блёстками, — безапелляционно заявила девочка. Дин послушно надорвал упаковку с цветным пластырем. — А ты тоже толкаешь мальчиков, которые тебе нравятся?

Дин замер. Моргнул.

— Чего?

Девочка пожала плечами:

— Мисс Синди сказала, что…

— Мисс Синди больше никогда не получит кофе на халяву! — Пенни нахмурилась, явно ничего не понимая; Дин лишь покачал головой: — Не заморачивайся, малышка.

Но девочка, кажется, уже забыла, о чём они говорили, — отвлеклась, высматривая что-то в траве. В следующий миг она сорвала лютик и протянула его Дину.

— А от него подбородок желтеет, — сказала она.

— Правда?

Она кивнула.

— Если любишь масло. Ты любишь масло?

Дин наклонился пониже, чтобы она могла поднести цветочек прямо к его подбородку, и кивнул.

— Ну вот, я же говорила! — воскликнула Пенни. — А у меня, посмотри.

— Смотрю, — заверил её Дин.

— Жёлтый?

— Да.

Она замотала головой:

— Неправда, не жёлтый. Масло противное.

Дин чуть склонил голову.

— Знаешь, ты права, — наконец сказал он. — Тут скорее оранжевый. Наверное, просто свет так упал.

— Ну, говорю же…

***

Дин с размаху плюхнулся на скамейку.

— Ты какого хрена болтаешь моим детям?!

— В смысле? О чём?

— Обо _мне_. И Сэме.

Синди пожала плечами:

— Да просто к слову пришлось.

— Как это могло «прийтись к слову» в разговоре с девятилетними детьми? Ты их что, _развратить_ пытаешься?

— Вот уже восемь месяцев они учатся с тобой, Дин. Неужели ты думаешь, что в них осталась хоть капля невинности?

Проверив время, Синди рывком поднялась на ноги. Взяла болтающийся на шее свисток, поднесла к губам и свистнула. Ребята побежали строиться в шеренгу.

— Тоже мне, большое дело, — оглянувшись через плечо, добавила она. — Всё равно все мальчишки считают, что девочки противные.

***

_Июнь_

Фирма, в которую приняли Сэма, находилась недалеко — всего в пятнадцати минутах от дома.

Его первый рабочий день совпал с последним учебным в школе, и Дину пришлось, пусть и с неохотой, отдать ему ключи от Импалы: «Ноги есть, ходить умею», — объявил он и тут же издал тяжёлый, полный драматизма вздох. Перед уходом, чтобы выглядеть ещё жалостливее, он специально взял с собой пару ненужных книг, но Сэм на это никак не отреагировал: он нервничал.

Хотя казалось бы, о чём тут переживать? Ему предстояла всего лишь скудно оплачиваемая работёнка в средних размеров фирме; однако Сэм уже четыре раза успел поправить галстук, то затягивая узел так туго, что при желании можно было удавиться, то снова его распуская.

Он хорошо помнил свои собеседования в колледж, о которых не знал Дин: ладони были мокрые от пота, а ниточка пульса колотилась с такой бешеной силой, что шею ломило. Дин тогда ещё испугался, что брат заболел, и не хотел никуда выпускать. Но Сэм настоял, что должен съездить кое-куда по учёбе. Сказал, что в библиотеку, а сам сел на автобус в противоположный конец города, где у него была назначена встреча с пухлолицым парнем из колледжа, который без умолку смеялся, любил, кажется, всех на свете и соглашался с каждым словом Сэма.

...Здание фирмы оказалось гораздо больше, чем Сэм ожидал. Ещё раз поправив галстук, он с трудом отнял руки от воротника и заставил себя вылезти из машины. Потом — подняться по ступеням, пройти через двери, ступить в холл...

Ему доводилось выдавать себя за федерального агента. За владельца похоронного бюро. За врача. И он отлично справлялся. Просто сейчас, подумал Сэм, всё по-настоящему — _впервые по-настоящему_. И от этой мысли вдруг стало гораздо легче; мир снова пришёл в движение.

***

— Ну что, рассказать вам сказку? — поинтересовался Дин, жестом указывая на коврик. Но ребята небрежно закачали головами. В следующем году им предстояло перейти в четвёртый класс; коврик для сказок они, как взрослые и серьёзные люди, уже переросли.

— Расскажи какую-нибудь историю про Сэмми! — воскликнул один из ребят, и остальные согласно загудели.

— Помнишь, ты отказался рассказывать нам одну историю? — добавил кто-то. — Пообещал, что расскажешь её позже, в конце учебного года.

Дин улыбнулся. Рассказы об их с Сэмом войнах «кто над кем лучше приколется» он, конечно, подвергал цензуре. Но классику честно сберёг напоследок. 

Усевшись обратно, он опёрся на локти и устроился поудобнее.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Есть у меня одна история...

Дети снова одобрительно зашумели, Дин вскинул руку:

— Хорошая, честное слово. Но вы должны пообещать мне, что не станете повторять дома то, о чём я расскажу, договорились? Ну-ка, все поклянитесь. Со скрещенными пальцами не считается, Мэри. Вот так... Ладно, тогда начнём. Скажите-ка мне, дети: у кого-нибудь из вас мамы пользуются кремом для депиляции?..

***

На двери было написано его имя. По светлому дереву, новенькими чёрными буквами: _Сэмюэль Винчестер_. Сэм протянул руку, чтобы притронуться к надписи и пощупать кончиками пальцев свежую краску.

— Только не говорите, что в имени допустили ошибку.

— Нет, — покачал головой Сэм. — Нет, всё отлично. Спасибо.

Парень — один из младших сотрудников, которого попросили устроить Сэму небольшую экскурсию, — кивнул. Потом протиснулся мимо Сэма, открыл дверь и щёлкнул выключателем.

— Наверное, вы очень понравились начальству. Вам выделили целое окно.

— Наверное, — рассеянно согласился Сэм и переступил порог, за которым холодный линолеум сменялся на тёмно-синий ковёр. Конечно, кое-где виднелись пятна, а порой и целые проплешины — зато стол казался почти новым, а из окна открывался вид на улицу и лежащий через дорогу парк. Мимо проехал школьный автобус, увозивший счастливых, визжащих от предвкушения детей в направлении летних каникул. Ещё полдня — и свобода. Сэм помнил это время... и помнил разочарование, год за годом охватывавшее его в этот день.

Он свои каникулы проводил в ветхих хижинах где-то в лесной глуши или в заросших плесенью лачугах у озера, о существовании которых никто не помнил и в которых они с отцом могли оставаться сколь угодно долго, не платя при этом ни цента. Сэм помнил, как всё лето напролёт они скитались из одного мотеля в другой, потому что не было причин задерживаться. Целыми месяцами они с Дином торчали то у Джима, то у папиных друзей, а по ночам лежали без сна и ждали, когда раздастся хруст гравия под колёсами автомобиля: единственный, самый верный знак того, что с отцом и правда всё в порядке.

— Сэр? Мистер Винчестер?

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Сэм, отворачиваясь от окна. — И, хм-м... зови меня Сэм. А как тебя зовут, напомни?

— Бен. Я, в общем-то, спросил, не хотите ли вы выпить кофе, и...

— Да, — закивал Сэм. — Спасибо. Кофе, замечательно. Жить не могу без кофеина, — сказал он и неуклюже улыбнулся. Парень кивнул.

— Мой папа тоже, — ответил он и тут же вздрогнул. — Я не в том смысле, что вы старый, не подумайте! Я... э-э... блин, простите.

И вдруг началось _это_. Глаза резануло тупой знакомой болью, в висках застучало. Рука сама потянулась ко лбу, и Сэм сжал переносицу пальцами.

— Знаешь, что... ох, не мог бы ты сбегать мне за кофе?

Глаза у паренька округлились.

— А вы что, не шутили про «жить не могу без кофеина»?

— Чёрный кофе, — попросил Сэм. — Пожалуйста.

Он зажмурился. Боль нарастала: размеренная пульсация сменилась острыми, жалящими уколами.

— Вы... с вами всё хорошо?

Сэм торопливо кивнул, стискивая зубы и пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Изо всех сил пытаясь не допустить того, что вот-вот должно было случиться.

— Всё прекрасно, — ответил он. — Будь добр, просто сходи и...

— Хм, ну ладно. Сейчас.

Бен направился на выход, задержавшись в дверях, чтобы ещё раз на него оглянуться.

Не успели его шаги стихнуть в коридоре, как боль в голове Сэма взорвалась яркой вспышкой. Он зашипел сквозь зубы, прислоняясь лбом к холодному из-за кондиционера оконному стеклу.

— С-сука... — прошептал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному... и тут в глазах помутилось.

_Мужчина в тяжёлом коричневом пальто и дранных подтяжках на голое тело бежит по переулку, спотыкаясь. Ноги кровоточат, изрезанные камнями и осколками стекла._   
_— Нет... — пьяно, отчаянно бормочет он. — Нет, нет, нет..._

Сам того не поняв, Сэм упал на колени. Одной рукой прижался к стене, чтобы не свалиться, а другой — к голове. Не помогло.

_— Спасите! — даже не кричит, а вопит он. — **Помогите мне!!!**_   
_Но рядом никого. Только сотканная из теней и когтей тварь, что с хищным рыком надвигается на него. Мужчина всё-таки роняет бутылку алкоголя, до того болтавшуюся у него в руке: стекло разбивается, и янтарная жидкость разливается по переулку, впитываясь в землю._

— Мистер Винчестер? Ой, то есть Сэм?..

_Резкое движение когтей, затем зубов... брызжет кровь, плоть свисает с костей лентами, как мишура на новогодней ёлке. Мелькают обнажённые рёбра, ещё одно движение челюстей — и тварь перекусывает кости пополам._

Вопль стих, съёжился до отдающегося в голове эха. От пота воротничок прилип к шее, руки тряслись, но Сэм медленно поднялся на ноги. Бен стоял с отвисшей челюстью и таращился на него, уже не скрывая удивления.

— Страдаю от мигреней, — солгал Сэм, проводя ладонями по лицу. Лоб был мокрый от пота. — Боли просто адские.

— А-а. Ну ладно. Вот ваш кофе.

Поспешно поставив чашку на стол, он тут же отступил обратно к двери, словно опасаясь, что Сэм вот-вот на него кинется.

— Спасибо, — слабым голосом поблагодарил Сэм, и в следующий миг парень пулей выскочил из кабинета.

***

_«Мистер Винчестер, пожалуйста, пройдите в главный офис. Экстренный вызов. Мистер Винчестер, в главный офис»._

В этот момент Дин читал вслух «Где тебе предстоит побывать»⁶ и успел дойти только до середины. Внимательно оглядев класс, он призывно махнул рукой:

— Пенни, иди сюда. Закончишь вместо меня, окей?

Девочка вскочила с коврика, горя желанием занять учительское место, и понеслась к нему со скоростью метеора.

А Дин чуть ли не бегом кинулся в главный офис. Ему никогда не нравилось слово _«экстренный»_. Оно ассоциировалось у него с больницей. С болью.

— Да, — выдохнул он в трубку. — Сэм?

— Дин, — ответил брат, устало и измученно, но и будто... с облегчением. Огромным, гигантским облегчением. — Я пытался позвонить тебе на мобильник, но...

— Я его выключаю. Ты же знаешь. Какого хрена случилось, Сэмми?

— Я... ну, в общем-то...

Дин услышал, как Сэм сглотнул, а затем повисло долгое молчание.

— Сэм?

— Всё в порядке, — наконец отозвался Сэм. — Прости, зря я...

— Какого хуя, Сэмми? Что случилось?

Кого-то ждавшая в другом конце комнаты женщина вскинула на него взгляд. Рядом с ней сидел ребёнок: бледно-зелёный, с покрасневшими и мутными глазами. Она посмотрела на Дина с укором, но он этого даже не заметил.

— Сэм?

Сэм вздохнул — Дин почти воочию увидел, как брат качает головой.

— Ничего не случилось. Не переживай. Увидимся дома.

— Эй! Эй, Сэмми, подожди...

Щелчок — и в телефоне зазвучали гудки.

***

Когда Сэм вернулся домой, Дин его уже ждал. Сидя на диване, механически листая каналы по телику — и, судя по всему, кипя от ярости: глаза у него были тёмные и злые.

— Ну привет, дорогой, — сказал он, поднялся на ноги и направился к двери, чтобы поприветствовать брата. А в следующий миг размахнулся и съездил ему по лицу — хотя сам же первый среагировал и успел поймать Сэма прежде, чем тот потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол.

— Какого хрена?! — возмутился Сэм, ощупывая пальцами ушибленную челюсть. — Господи боже, Дин...

— Что на тебя нашло сегодня днём? Звонишь мне, испуганный; на всю, блин, школу объявляют, что это _экстренный_ звонок, — а потом из тебя и слова не вытянуть. Что происходит?

Сэм прикрыл глаза.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Я просто немного перенервничал. Не знаю, Дин... Я в порядке. Всё в порядке.

Дин на это не купился. По-прежнему сверля брата взглядом, он всё-таки помог Сэму добраться до дивана, а потом исчез на кухне, вернувшись с завёрнутой в полотенце упаковкой льда. 

— Хуй с тобой, — проворчал он, прижимая компресс к лицу Сэма, и тот, опасливо улыбнувшись, потянулся взять пакет со льдом и накрыл пальцы Дина своими.

— Всё хорошо, — заверил он брата. — Прости меня.

Он наклонился и, обняв лицо Дина ладонями, поцеловал его. Дин неохотно, но всё-таки расслабился, прикрыв глаза. Ещё раз чмокнув его в губы, Сэм повторил:

— Прости.

***

В четверг Дин занимался уборкой кабинета. Сэм обещал зайти и помочь, но к моменту, когда он освободился с работы, было уже шесть вечера: стены опустели, а книги были упакованы по коробкам. Когда Сэм наконец объявился, легонько постучав в дверь, Дин как раз пытался свернуть в рулон коврик для сказок.

— Привет, — сказал Дин, махнув рукой, и тут же выматерился: коврик размотался.

— Тут на двери табличка, — сказал Сэм. Махнул рукой в сторону маленькой белой досочки, вверху которой жирным шрифтом было написано: «МИСТЕР ВИНЧЕСТЕР...» — и два варианта: «НА МЕСТЕ» и «ВЫШЕЛ». Рядом, на дверной ручке, болтались на верёвочках маркер и губка. Актуальный вариант полагалось обводить в кружок. — Когда ты вечером уходишь домой, ты стираешь эту ерунду и пишешь «ГОЛЫЙ»?

— Можно подумать, ты бы заметил, трудоголик. — Перевязав коврик бечёвкой, Дин оглянулся на Сэма. — Эй, хорош пялиться на мою задницу. Я тут работать пытаюсь.

Сэм посмотрел на него, а затем, словно принимая вызов, пожал плечами. И тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Она запирается?

Брови у Дина поползли вверх, и он снова обернулся, чтобы поглядеть на брата.

— Я не совсем это имел в виду.

— Ты что, — недоуменно моргнул Сэм, — отказываешься от секса?

— Сэмми, это _кабинет третьеклассников_.

— А вот и нет. Кабинеты же перераспределяют за лето, так? В следующем году тут может учиться, например, пятый класс. А в данный момент это вообще — просто комната.

К этому моменту он уже стоял рядом с Дином, ожидая, пока тот поднимется. Едва Дин выпрямился, пальцы Сэма скользнули под полу его футболки и потянули её вверх, стащив быстрее, чем Дин успел открыть рот.

Он судорожно сглотнул.

— Это тебя на юрфаке научили, Сэмми?

— Завали.

Теперь всё внимание Сэма было сосредоточено на ремне Дина; наконец он вытащил его из шлёвок и отбросил в сторону. Пряжка бряцнула об пол, а Сэм уже смотрел куда-то мимо Дина, поверх его плеча.

— Как думаешь, стол достаточно крепкий?

— Хочешь поебаться на этом столе?

— Хочу выебать _тебя_ на этом столе.

Дин усмехнулся.

— Ох уж эти юристы...

Сэм уже почти прижал его к столу, когда дверь внезапно открылась. Дин резко вывернул голову, а Сэм обернулся. Раздался сдавленный смешок:

— Ой, простите.

Развернувшись лицом к источнику голоса, Сэм пожал плечами:

— Да ничего. Привет, Синди.

— Привет, Сэм. Дин, хотела узнать, не найдётся ли у тебя скотча. Ну, который... пока не нужен.

Дин почувствовал, как краснеют уши. Он понимал, что Синди видит всё: и его открытую ширинку, и руку Сэма, что до сих пор лежит у него на бедре.

— А, найдётся. Две катушки. Они вон там, рядом с... да-да. Всё, нашла, молодец. _Да мать твою..._ Сэм! Прекрати!

— Не беспокойся, я уже ухожу. Ой, а канцелярские резинки у тебя есть?

— Неужели ты уже растратила тот гигантский шар резинок, который тебе подарили на Рождество?

— Не, — покачала головой Синди. — Но мои лежат у меня в кабинете, а я подумала, что будет не лишним нацепить одну штучку к вам на дверь⁷.

***

_Июль_

В субботу Сэм разбудил Дина, надевшись ртом на его член и крепко, двумя руками, прижав его бёдра к матрасу. Через несколько минут он перекатился на спину, не обращая внимания на пятно спермы на подбородке, и не сводивший с него взгляда Дин, задыхаясь, потянулся его стереть.

— Доброе, — сказал он. Сэм ответил улыбкой.

— Я свалил с работы, — сказал он. — Взял неделю отпуска.

Дин вздёрнул брови:

— А так можно? Ты же только устроился.

— Вставай, — снова улыбнулся Сэм.

— В тебе взыграл дух приключений?

— Есть одна идея. Давай, поднимайся.

Через сорок минут они, как в старые добрые, сидели в машине, а на коленях у Сэма была расстелена карта.

— Поверни вон тут, — сказал он. — Тут!

— А ты не хочешь поделиться, куда мы едем?

— Не хочу. Теперь во-он тот съезд.

Дин повернулся и смерил его взглядом. 

— Почему бы просто самому не сесть за руль?

— Ты бы не пустил.

— А, ну да. Прости, забыл.

***

Они сделали остановку на заправке. Сэм как раз созерцал стенд с жвачкой, когда подошёл Дин, ткнул его в спину и чуть ли не за руку утащил в мужской туалет, подальше от любопытных глаз. Там он запер дверь и, прижав брата к стене, опустился на колени — с такой улыбкой, словно Рождество наступило раньше времени.

Он довёл Сэма до оргазма ртом — грязно, быстро, даже _слишком_ быстро — и ретировался из уборной раньше, чем Сэм успел застегнуть штаны.

Позже, уже в машине, кое-как отсмеявшись, Сэм всё-таки смог спросить:

— Какого хрена это было?

— Да так, вспомнились старые добрые времена, — пожав плечами, ответил Дин. Сэм внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— Дин... Мы никогда не трахались в туалетах.

Дин пожал плечами.  
  
— Да, я в курсе. Но мне всегда хотелось, — усмехнулся он. — А ещё мне показалось, что ты и сам не против.

На это Сэм не нашёлся что ответить.

***

Солёный бриз, срываясь с поверхности моря, тёк сквозь открытые окна машины. Уже стемнело, но Дин, заглушив двигатель, всё равно расслышал шум прибоя и грохот волн — они были тут, рядом, пусть и вне поля зрения.

— Сэм?

— Да? — отозвался брат. Обернувшись, Дин увидел, что Сэм улыбается.

— Что это?

— Это отель, Дин. А ещё это отпуск на побережье.

— Боже мой, Сэмми, не валяй дурака; мы не можем себе этого позволить! Если ты вдруг разучился считать, я напомню: сейчас я получаю чуть ли не меньше, чем у Джима, и это...

— Вылезай из машины, Дин. — Сэм потянулся вбок, перегнулся через колени брата и открыл ему дверь. — Давай.

***

На третьи сутки Дин обгорел. Его угораздило уснуть на пляже; проснулся он с ногами по щиколотку в воде и от того, что в считанных дюймах от его лица об песок ударился чей-то волейбольный мяч.  
Это событие затмило собой весь оставшийся отпуск. Даже когда они вернулись домой, Сэм ещё добрых полтора месяца без устали острил про раков.

***

Глядя на шоссе, что убегало в темноту, Дин прищурился:

— Ты уверен, что знаешь дорогу?

— Это же я нас сюда привёл, так? Значит, я смогу вывести нас обратно... А теперь сверни на обочину.

Дин искоса посмотрел на брата.

— Поворот на обочину — тоже часть маршрута до дома?

Сэм усмехнулся, одной рукой уже пытаясь расстегнуть ремень на джинсах Дина. 

— Конечно, я могу отсосать тебе и на полном ходу — но это было бы безответственно с нашей стороны. Ты, по идее, должен подавать пример детям.

Дин рассмеялся, снова концентрируясь на дороге.

— Сэмми, мы будем дома через час. Неужели тебе не потерпеть, пока... _блять_!

— Сворачивай.

Сэм успел залезть к нему в джинсы и теперь просовывал руку под резинку белья. Член под его пальцами уже затвердел, и Дин неровно повёл Импалу к обочине.

— Бля-а, — пробормотал он... а в следующий миг за спиной у них завыли сирены. Взгляд Дина метнулся к зеркалу заднего вида. — _Бля-а!_

Сэм, давясь смехом, кое-как застегнул его ширинку обратно. 

— Веди себя естественно, — предупредил он и — Дин не поверил ушам — _захихикал_. Ещё один, последний раз сжав его через штаны, он откинулся обратно на сиденье. 

Машина затормозила, Дин опустил стекло.

— Какие-то проблемы, офицер? — с улыбкой поинтересовался он, хлопая ресницами.

Женщина-полицейский посветила ему в лицо фонарём, заставив прищуриться и тихо выругаться.

— Первый раз встречаю человека, который _реально_ говорит эту фразу. — Она наклонилась поближе к окну, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Вы в курсе, что у вас задние фары не работают?

— Что, обе?

— Так точно. Обе.

Дин оглянулся на Сэма, затем повернулся обратно и пожал плечами:

— Ну что ж, хорошо, что вы нас предупредили. Спасибо, мэм. Мы всё починим, как только доберёмся до дома.

Она мрачно прищурилась, словно сомневаясь, что с ними делать. Но в конце концов хлопнула по двери Импалы и кивнула:

— Не откладывайте. И езжайте аккуратно.

— Разумеется, — с вежливым кивком заверил Сэм. Дин поднял стекло и плюхнулся обратно на сиденье.

— Гос-споди, — сказал он. — Так. На чём мы остановились?

— Сейчас напомню. Выруливай на дорогу.

— Чувак, ты шутишь? _Прямо за нами едет полицейский!_

— А иначе в этом не было бы никакого риска, — с улыбкой покачал головой Сэм. И потянулся через брата, чтобы включить зажигание. — Просто веди.

***

_Сентябрь_

Они устроились на двух противоположных концах дивана, свалив рабочие бумаги на сиденье посередине. По ящику шёл какой-то старый фильм про войну; помнится, отец засыпал под него тогда, когда ничто другое не могло его успокоить. Название вертелось у Сэма на языке, но вспомнить дословно всё никак не получалось.

Его размышления прервал Дин.

— Сэмми-и, — заныл он.

— М?

— Только не смейся. Как пишется «вследствие»?

Сэм уставился на брата.

— Ты это серьёзно?

— Да блять! У меня тут столько разных вариантов, — ища сочувствия, Дин указал на стопку контрольных у себя на коленях, — что я уже сам забыл, как правильно. Хоть убей не понимаю.

— «В», «с», — с улыбкой начал Сэм. — «Л», «е».

— Так, хорошо, — подбодрил Дин. — А дальше?

— «Д». «С». — Отодвинув мешающиеся книги, Сэм выдернул бумаги из руки Дина и не глядя отбросил на журнальный столик. — «Т», «в»...

— Мне работать надо, — предупредил Дин, попытавшись сохранить серьёзность, но тут же сдался. — Хватит, Сэмми...

— «И», — сказал Сэм, толчком опрокидывая Дина на диван. — «Е». Вследствие.

— Никогда не пробовал участвовать в конкурсах по орфографии? А зря, — пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как Сэм снимает футболку, сказал Дин. — Конечно, вряд ли у них там есть этап «кто быстрее разденется»... Но проверить всегда можно, ты только попроси.

***

_Октябрь_

— _Ди-и-ин!_ Тебе нравится мой костюм, а?

Сэми-четвероклассник не сильно отличался от Сэми-третьеклассника. Разве что — по мнению Дина, — был чуть пободрее. Ну, так, самую малость.

— Офигенный костюм, — подтвердил он. Сэми недоверчиво нахмурился. — _Офигительный_ , — повторил Дин, для пущей убедительности кивнув головой, и мальчик наконец расслабился и кивнул в ответ. — О, смотри, там конфетки.

В следующий миг Сэми будто ветром сдуло в том направлении, куда махнул Дин.

— Они тебя до сих пор любят, — заметила Синди, передавая ему стакан с пуншем. — Вечно о тебе вспоминают.

— Естественно, любят. Меня все любят. — Подруга фыркнула, и Дин перевёл взгляд на неё. — Ну, кроме тех, кто пытался меня арестовать. И тех, кто пытался убить.

Синди рассмеялась.

— Длинный список, да?

— Скажу — не поверишь, — пожал плечами Дин, но потом расплылся в улыбке, как бы сводя всё к шутке. Кивнул на пунш: — Неужели не могла принести мне пива?

— Это праздник в начальной школе! — Синди укоризненно покачала головой, вместе с тем оглядываясь по сторонам. А потом, наклонившись ближе, прошептала: — В твоём стакане ром.

Дин издал стон, полный благодарности.

— Дорогая моя, ты — ангел во плоти! — Одним глотком осушив стакан, Дин вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Ещё раз, во сколько там начнётся наша безобидная версия забавы «кошелёк или жизнь»? 

— В пять. Я так думаю, возьмёшь группу из шести ребят. А ещё с тобой пойдут Майрон и Дилан. — Синди улыбнулась: — Они будут рады.

— Сдаётся мне, это будет утомительно.

— Да, как и всегда. Но оно того стоит.

Дин тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая свой пустой стакан из-под пунша.

— Ага. По крайней мере, для детей.

***

— Какого _хрена_ ты сотворил с нашим домом?!

Сэм поднял поднял взгляд от миски с леденцами.

— Не при детях, Дин. Ой, мальчик, какой у тебя классный вампирский костюм. Мама сшила?

Дитя моргнуло, глядя на Сэма.

— Нет...

Сэм кивнул, ничуть не смутившись.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина. Развлекайтесь! — Он проводил взглядом мальчика, который отбежал обратно, к ждавшей его на углу матери, и только потом вновь посмотрел на Дина. — Так о чём ты там говорил?

Дин махнул рукой в сторону искусственной паутины, красных фонариков и Деткиной автомагнитолы, из которой раздавались какие-то страшные звуки.

— Ты _терпеть не можешь_ Хэллоуин. Потрудишься объяснить?

— А, это... это, хм. Праздник, — чуть ли не ребячливо улыбнулся Сэм. — А что?

— Ты немного переборщил, не находишь?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, музыку я, так и быть, уберу.

— Всю батарею мне высадишь. — Дин протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча брата одним из тех нежных, отеческих жестов, которые обычно берёг для своих ребят. — Уже поздно. Думаю, больше никто не придёт. Пошли внутрь.

— Заведу машину в гараж, — сказал Сэм, взглядом следя за пальцами Дина, что скользнули по его руке. — Увидимся дома. 

Он вытащил из кармана ключи, посмотрел на брата и улыбнулся:

— Через минутку. Окей?

— Хорошо, — ответил Дин, оглянувшись на Импалу. — Через минутку. Окей.

***

_Ноябрь_

— ...Пенни?

Услышав своё имя, девочка испуганно подпрыгнула, так что тугие косички взмыли в воздух.

— Привет, — сказал она, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и размахивая ручками.

— Уже почти шесть, — сказал Дин. — Где твоя мама?

— Нету её, — объяснила Пенни. — Школа закрылась, миссис Коттон пришлось уехать домой. У неё собака заболела.

— Тебя тут что, одну оставили?

Пенни кивнула.

— Моя мама тоже заболела. А папуля сказал, что может задержаться.

— Одной тебе тут ждать нельзя, — решил Дин. — Скоро уже и уборщики разойдутся. Они запрут двери, и всё — не выйдешь.

— Не хочу спать здесь, — нахмурилась девочка.

— В нашем кабинете есть кресла-мешки. Я, так и быть, принесу тебе одеялко.

— У меня дома тоже есть кресла! — фыркнула она. — И одеяло, и оно гораздо лучше, чем здешнее.

— Ну, тогда мне придётся отвести тебя домой, — нахмурившись, вздохнул Дин. — Потому что, если твой папа не подъедет в ближайшее время, ты останешься здесь на всю ночь, а одеялки наши и правда — не фонтан. Да ещё и попахивают чем-то странным.

Пенни состроила гримасу отвращения.

— Вот и я так думаю, — кивнул Дин. — Ты же живёшь где-то рядом, верно? Совсем недалеко?

— Да, — уверенно ответила Пенни. — Иногда я даже хожу в школу пешком.

— Так, это хорошо. Значит, сможешь показать дорогу.

— Ага, — согласилась она. — Хотя мне не разрешают гулять одной вечером. Даже если ещё совсем не темно.

— Шесть часов — куда уж позже? — кивнув, ответил Дин. — Пошли. Давай сюда ручку, отведём тебя домой.

Девочка ухватилась за его протянутую ладонь, и они тронулись в путь. Им предстояло пройти каких-то два квартала, всего ничего — но сумерки извращали реальность, удлиняя дорогу и растягивая её, как жвачку. Лично Дин убедился в этом раз и навсегда, ещё будучи ребёнком.

— Здесь поворачиваем? — спросил он, и девочка кивнула.

Пенни сказала, что дорога будет короче всего, если срезать её через парк, но, когда они проходили мимо детской площадки в этом самом парке, она тут же пожаловалась на усталость, села отдохнуть — на качели — и попросила Дин их толкнуть.

— Один разочек, — предупредил Дин. — Нам нужно доставить тебя домой. Что, если папа приедет в школу, пока мы тут?

— Не приедет, — заверила Пенни. — У него машина сломалась.

— А мама болеет?

Пенни кивнула:

— Грустно, в общем.

— Не то слово. Ладно, держись крепче — буду качать сильно. Готова?

Придерживая Пенни за спину, он потянул на себя цепь, к которой крепилось сиденье. Отвёл качели назад и легонечко толкнул: Пенни принялась размахивать ногами, чтобы раскачиваться как можно выше.

Так прошло несколько минут; тишину нарушали только скрип сиденья и лязг креплений.

— Пора идти, солнышко, — наконец сказал Дин. — Хочешь спрыгнуть?

Пенни с превеликим усердием закивала головой.

— Смотри! — воскликнула она. — Я могу слететь. Спорим, я смогу улететь далеко-далеко? Дальше, чем ты.

— Скорее всего — сможешь, — ответил он. — Я для таких трюков уже староват. Ну, давай, я смотрю. Только осторожно.

Пенни приземлилась, как маленькая кошка, прямо на границе детской площадки: там, где насыпное покрытие сменялось травой.

— Далеко? — спросила она, и Дин приложил ладонь ко лбу козырьком.

— Очуметь как далеко.

Пенни гордо выпрямилась.

— Говорила же!

— Говорила, говорила... Пошли, нужно довести тебя до дома, пока не стемнело. Мы же уже почти пришли, да?

— А ты успеешь дойти домой до темноты?

— Наверное, нет. Но это ничего. Мне тоже недалеко.

— А темноты ты не боишься?

Дин прикусил язык.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Мой папа об этом позаботился. Темноты я никогда не боялся.

— Тогда почему мы должны успеть до моего дома, пока не стемнело?

— На свету безопаснее, — ответил Дин. — А ещё ты очень хотела к своему чудесному одеяльцу, забыла?

— Ну да, — поразмышляв немного, кивнула Пенни. — Хорошо, пошли, — и протянула ему руку.

Вдруг раздался какой-то хруст.

— Стоп. — Дин жестом приказал ей остановиться. — Замри.

— Что? — Девочка глядела на него, явно не понимая, в чём дело.

— Я что-то слышал, — сказал Дин. — Помолчи секундочку.

Пенни наградила его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты меня не напугаешь. Мой старший брат всё время пытается...

— Я не пытаюсь. Просто помолчи, окей?

Шум раздался снова. Сначала — хруст ломающейся веточки, затем — отчётливый звук, напоминавший... шаги. Из-за шуршащих на ветру листьев Дин не мог расслышать точно, удаляется _оно_ или приближается. В голове замелькали недавние газетные заголовки: убийства, изнасилования и...

И тут Пенни завизжала. Маленькая беззащитная девочка закричала от страха, и Дин, крутанувшись на месте, наконец увидел _это_ : бесцветное и тощее, похожее на монстра из самых первых эпизодов «‎Баффи» — и совершенно незнакомое Дину. 

Пенни закричала снова, и тварь тут же выбросила вперёд тяжёлую когтистую лапу, отшвырнув девочку в сторону и пригвоздив к земле.

Дальше вместо Дина действовали инстинкты. Догнать, убить! На дне его сумки — чисто на всякий пожарный — лежал нож, и Дин успел достать его, пока тварь пыталась оправиться от удара по голове первым подвернувшимся Дину под руку булыжником. 

Ему потребовался всего один удар — чистое железо никогда не подводило. Монстр, покачнувшись, осел на землю... и растаял, оставив на траве белое пятно.

***

— Грабитель, — сказал Дин полицейским, что прибыли в больницу. — Толком не разглядел. На нём была маска. Я выбил у него нож, полоснул гада — и он сбежал.

Записав показания, коп кивнул.

— Мы осмотрим место нападения, — сказал он. — Возможно, найдём какие-то следы. Если у нас появятся вопросы — мы вам позвоним.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дин. — Сообщите, если поймаете его.

Офицер кивнул:

— Обязательно. Доброй ночи, сэр.

Как только полицейские оставили его в покое, Дин закатил глаза. Ну что тут поделаешь, подумал он. Полиция она и в Африке полиция: сплошь идиоты.

— Мистер Винчестер?

На плечо легла робкая, нежная рука. Дин обернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с копией Пенни, только лет на двадцать пять постарше.

— Меня зовут Кэтлин, — сказала она. Её искажённое лицо было бледным как смерть: о своей болезни она, может быть, и забыла, но видок у неё был соответствующий. — Я мама Пенни. Я хотела вас... ох, слава господу, вы были с ней. Если бы она пошла одна...

— Не пошла бы, — уверил ей Дин. — Она сидела и ждала. Но школа уже закрывалась, а я не захотел оставлять её там одну. Это всё моя вина.

Женщина неистово замотала головой:

— Нет-нет, что вы. Вы её спасли. Отогнали негодяя и доставили мою девочку сюда.

— Так как она, с ней всё будет хорошо?

Кэтлин кивнула.

— Врачи говорят, она в порядке. Видимо, небольшая травма головы: у неё в памяти помутилось. Она не помнит толком, что именно случилось, но лично я думаю, что это даже к лучшему. Ни к чему ей ночные кошмары об этом происшествии.

— Это уж точно, — с улыбкой ответил Дин. — Совсем ни к чему.

* * *

1\. День труда в США отмечается в первый понедельник сентября.

2\. Отсылка к эпизоду 2x19, «Фольсомский тюремный блюз».

3\. Стив МакКуин (1930—1980) — американский актёр и гонщик.

4\. Роберт Плант (род. 1948) — британский рок-музыкант, известный прежде всего как участник группы «Led Zeppelin».

5\. Ларс Ульрих (род. 1963) — один из основателей группы «Metallica».

6\. «Oh, the Places You'll Go» (название дано в переводе Викентия Борисова) — гениальная поэма Доктора Сьюза.

7\. Резинка на дверной ручке — общеизвестный знак, использующийся чаще всего в общежитиях колледжей и означающий, что за этой дверью сейчас пытаются заняться сексом и лучше туда пока не входить.


	4. Chapter 4

_Год восьмой, декабрь_

— Сэмми?

Сэм отвернулся от окна, крепко зажмурившись, и рывком убрал ото лба руку.

— Да?

— Эй, что-то не так? Это же не… не видение?

— Нет, — покачал головой Сэм. — Они прекратились много лет назад, ты же знаешь. У меня просто… просто разболелась голова. Из-за вечеринки: ненавижу такие мероприятия. А ты как, уже жалеешь, что пришёл?

— Вроде того, — признал Дин. — Прости, чувак, это просто, ну… немного не моё.

— Что конкретно тебя напрягает? Отсутствие десятилеток или дрянной бар?

— Ни то ни другое? Или _и_ то _и_ другое? — Дин отсалютовал неведомо кому бокалом. — Ладно. Главное, что скоро я смогу вылезти из этого костюма, а остальное мне пофигу.

Сэм немного оживился:

— Скоро, говоришь? А насколько _скоро_ это скоро?

Дин закашлялся, внезапно воспылав необычайным интересом к узору на ковре.

— Знаешь, ты никогда не показывал мне свой кабинет…

***

Дин присвистнул.

— Мило. Даже окно есть. Наверное, ты кого-то сильно впечатлил.

— Ага, — засмеялся Сэм, — мне уже говорили.

Он одним движением плеч скинул пиджак, повесил его на стул и туда же прислонил трость.

— Так ты снимаешь штаны, или как?

Дин как раз закончил расстёгивать ремень, его пиджак и рубашка уже валялись кучей на полу. Теперь он возился с узлом галстука, пытаясь его расслабить.

— Да на кой хрен кто-то вообще изобрёл эту хуйню? — пробормотал он. Поднял взгляд и посмотрел на ярко-жёлтый галстук, свисавший с шеи брата. — Поверить не могу, что ты и правда его надел.

— Не надеть было бы грубо с моей стороны, разве нет? — Сэм стянул ботинки, затем носки. — Подарок на день рождения, как-никак.

— Но я же _пошутил_. Господи боже, Сэмми, и ты ещё смеешь претендовать на звание гея.

— Завали, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Иди ко мне.

Дин с усмешкой прижал его к столу:

— Похоже, у кого-то новый девиз.

Сэм обхватил брата за шею, притягивая ближе.

— Типа того.

Он поцеловал Дина крепко, жёстко, так что их зубы столкнулись, — Дин застонал, опуская руки Сэму на пояс и дёргая за ремень. Через мгновение брюки Сэма соскользнули ниже, до середины бёдер, а Дин потянулся к галстуку, всё ещё болтавшемуся на обнажённой груди брата.

— Погоди, — пробормотал Сэм. — Погоди. А ты можешь… — Задыхаясь, он легонько отстранил Дина. — Ты можешь его, ну… оставить? Я не…

— Бож-же, — прошептал Дин, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Сэма. Меж губ блеснула полоска зубов, раздался тихий смешок. — Ты меня в могилу свести хочешь, или что?

Намотав полоску ткани на руку, он сжал кулак покрепче и притянул Сэма к себе.

— Может быть, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Просто… не снимай пока. Ну же, Дин…

***

Сэм зябко потёр затянутые в перчатки руки.

— Ну и долго ещё?

— Идеальную ёлку, Сэмми, тут хотел именно _ты_.

— Да мы уже по крайней мере шесть штук нашли!

— Ага, и ты был выше каждой из них.

— А это так важно?

Дин наградил его недовольным взглядом.

— Сэм, я три дня обсуждал со своими детьми, что делает идеальную рождественскую ёлку идеальной. Просто поверь мне на слово: я знаю, что делаю.

— С каких пор тебе вообще не плевать на Рождество?

Дин сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, со скептическим видом знатока рассматривая высокую, пышную ёлочку. Он не сказал бы этого вслух, но Сэм и так знал: последнее Рождество, которое они отмечали, пришлось на год, когда Сэму было семнадцать и он уже практически готов был сбежать. На тот момент они с Дином почти не разговаривали, и этого «почти» не хватило даже на обмен поздравлениями, что уж говорить о подарках.

— Как насчёт этой? — поинтересовался Дин, с улыбкой кивая на ёлку. Сэм, не веря своим глазам, уставился на брата: его забавную полосатую шапку, натянутую на уши, и ослепительно невинную улыбку.

— Отличная ёлка, — ответил Сэм. — Берём.

***

Украшений у них не было. Поэтому они развесили на ёлке ведьмовские мешочки и распятья, которые раньше использовали для экзорцизмов и заклинаний.

— Почему именно в этом году? — спросил Сэм. — Мы живём тут уже довольно давно. Это, конечно, лучше, чем дрянной эгг-ног и «Эта прекрасная жизнь» по телику, но всё-таки… почему сейчас?

Дин посмотрел на брата.

— А это так важно?

Сэм склонился над ним, опуская подбородок Дину на плечо.

— Пожалуй, нет.

Он залез Дину под свитер и теперь легонько поглаживал пальцами его шрамы — толстые серебряные полосы поперёк рёбер. В камине трещали и щёлкали дрова, шея у Сэма уже намокла от пота.

Очертив рёбра Дина пальцами, он увлёк брата назад и подтолкнул к дивану.

— Ложись, — сказал он — Дин без единого возражения расстегнул джинсы и стянул с себя футболку, отбросив их на пол.

— У тебя есть с собой?.. — переворачиваясь на живот, спросил он.

Сэм приподнял брови.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы тут поместимся?

— Да похуй. Давай здесь. — Дин быстро зарылся в один из своих карманов и протянул Сэму тюбик смазки. — Ну что? — усмехнулся он, оглянувшись через плечо. — Боишься, упадём?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Сэм, через голову стягивая рубашку. — Не боюсь.

***

_Январь_

Дин шёл в свой кабинет, когда Синди поймала его за рукав.

— Думаю, ты должен знать… — Она прикусила губу, и выражение её лица было красноречивее любых слов.

— Что случилось?

— Дело в Сэми, — сказала Синди. — Его мама. Она погибла на прошлых выходных, и я подумала, что если ты…

— Погибла? Как?

Девушка покачала головой. Её голос дрожал так, будто она уходила всё глубже и глубже под толщу воды, тщетно пытаясь не утонуть:

— Никто не знает. Её просто… нашли. Сэми в ужасном состоянии. Он не станет говорить со мной или с другими ребятами… Так что прошу тебя: сходи к нему.

Дин кивнул.

— Так. Ладно. У тебя же тоже перемена? Возьми мой класс вместе со своим, а я побеседую с мальчиком. — Дин вздохнул. — Он не станет разговаривать при свидетелях. Позволь мне побыть с ним с глазу на глаз.

***

Дин помнил _это_ по Лукасу и по Майку¹. Разглядывая погасшие глаза и сгорбленные плечи этих детей, он ощущал их боль — боль утраты.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил он.

Мальчик замотал головой, не поднимая взгляда. Дин почти кожей чувствовал исходящие от него ярость и боль.

— Я знаю, каково тебе, — сказал Дин. — Конечно, у всех это происходит по-разному, но… Моя мама, когда я был ребёнком… она тоже умерла, и я тебя понимаю. Мне очень жаль.

Сэми взглянул на него снизу вверх: глаза за стёклами очков красные и заплаканные, лицо — пустое.

— Ты видел, что с ней случилось?

Мальчик нахмурился, снова уткнувшись взглядом в свои сцепленные руки. Между ними был зажат маленький оранжевый мячик, игрушка-антистресс — наверное, дал кто-то из учителей. Его по-детски маленькие ладошки сжимали несчастный мячик так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Сэми смотрел вниз, не отрывая взгляда от своих неловко сведённых в коленях и обутых в кеды ног.

— Ты мне не поверишь. Никто из них не поверил.

На мгновение Дин замер. Помолчав, он всё же ответил:

— Ну почему же? Попробуй рассказать мне. Я-то уж точно круче «них», забыл?

— Да, ты гораздо круче, — угрюмо поддакнул Сэми.

— Раз эдак в миллион, ведь так?.. Я хочу знать, Сэми. Расскажи мне. Может быть, я смогу помочь.

Мальчик поднял голову, окинул Дина подозрительным взглядом.

— Это был монстр, — сказал он наконец. — Мама сказала мне спрятаться за мусорным баком. Уродливый монстр. Огромный.

Он поднял руки, чтобы показать, каких размеров было чудище, и развёл их широко в стороны. Оскалил зубы, скрючил пальцы на манер когтей.

— Вот такой, — сказал он. У него не хватало одного молочного зуба — вот-вот должен был вырасти коренной. Сэми… такой маленький. Ему ещё рано знать.

На какую-то секунду между ними повисла тишина.

— Ты мне не веришь, — с горечью признал Сэми. — Мне никто не верит!

— Я верю, — возразил Дин. — Нет, правда. Я тебе верю.

Сев ровнее, он наклонился к мальчику.

— Слушай… Я бы многое отдал, чтобы не говорить тебе этого. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы ты никогда об этом не узнал, но… монстры существуют. И порой случаются вот такие страшные вещи.

— Но ты говорил нам, что это всё неправда! — с укором воскликнул Сэми. По его мокрым щекам градом катились слёзы. — Ты… _ты сам_ говорил, что монстров не бывает.

Дин со вздохом потянулся через стол, чтобы вынуть мячик из рук Сэми. Мальчик поднял взгляд.

— Прости, — сказал ему Дин. — Мне очень жаль, Сэми, ты даже не представляешь, как мне жаль. Я найду это чудище. Что бы ни убило твою маму — мы найдём это и уничтожим. И больше оно никому не причинит вреда, договорились? Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты же сможешь помочь мне?

Сэми кивнул, утирая лицо рукавом.

— Как?

Дин достал с полки коробку цветных карандашей. Положил на стол.

— Ты помнишь, как оно выглядело?

***

Поиски ничего не дали. Было несколько подозрительных сообщений о людях, попавших в больницу с травмами, но их списывали на нападение диких животных, загадочные аварии или обосновывали какими-то другими, не менее смутными причинами. Тут работать было не с чем.

Дин изучил сделанный Сэми рисунок. Красно-лиловая кожа туго обтягивала костистую фигуру и искорёженную, жуткую морду. Зубы и когти впечатляли размерами, и Дину хотелось бы верить, что Сэми преувеличивает, но это, судя по всему, было не так.

Даже не имея на руках никакой информации, Дин решил выдвинуться на поиски. Он поехал в тот район, где нашли разорванную на куски мать Сэми. В документах говорилось, что пришлось проводить экспертизу по зубам, чтобы её опознать.

И он нашёл эту тварь: в том же районе, с зажатой в зубах крысой. Выпив из тушки всю кровь, монстр вгрызся в мясо и принялся отдирать его от костей длинными, мокрыми полосами.

Конечно, он повернулся. Выкрутил голову, услышав шаги Дина и почуяв его запах. Но Дин не дал ему шанса прыгнуть и открыл огонь. Выстрелил раз, два. Четыре раза. После пятой пули тварь смяло под собственным весом, и она кучей осела на землю.

— Сучий выродок, — прорычал Дин, наблюдая за тем, как монстр дёргается последний раз и окончательно замирает. Для пущей уверенности он выстрелил снова, целясь точно в голову. Тварь не пошевелилась.

Убрав пистолет, Дин спокойно зашагал обратно к машине.

***

В столовой он тихонько отвёл Сэми в сторону, присел на корточки, так чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Теперь тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — заверил мальчика Дин. — Не о чем. Монстра больше нет.

Сунув руки в карманы и ссутулив плечи, Сэми посмотрел Дину в глаза тяжёлым, тёмным взглядом. Точно такой же взгляд был у отца после смерти мамы. И у Сэма — после Джесс.

— Ты убил его?

— Да, — серьёзно ответил Дин. — Да, Сэми, он мёртв.

***

_Февраль_

Единожды вернувшись в дело, Дин уже не мог остановиться. От жажды охоты у него зудело в груди и гудело в ногах. Он был на взводе, то и дело готовый сорваться с места и кинуться туда, где кровь, соль и тяжёлая пушка в руке. Готовый снова вернуться в дорогу, читать при свете фонарика расстеленную на приборной доске карту, блуждать в глуши где-то среди скучных провинциальных городков…

Он никогда не думал, что сможет забыть об охоте, — но забыл. А может, просто заставил себя забыть? Заставил разучиться?

Поначалу отметин на его теле было так мало, что Сэм их не замечал. Но Дин не мог скрыть от него напряжённые плечи, бешеный ритм пульса и чувство предвкушения. Это глубоко засевшее, насквозь его пропитавшее ощущение, будто за каждым углом прячется нечто, готовое атаковать.

« _Снова_ , — думал Дин. — Готовое атаковать снова».

— Эй, — пробормотал уже полусонный Сэм. Он лежал на животе, положив одну руку Дину на спину, и легонько разминал его затёкшие мышцы холодными пальцами. — Прекрати думать.

— Угу, — ответил Дин, но глаз не закрыл, глядя в сторону окна. Сегодня он нарисовал несколько символов святой водой: над каждой дверью, во всех углах, со всех сторон света. Пентаграммы, кресты — руны во имя _семьи_ , во имя _безопасности_.

Сэм лежал с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но не прекращал шевелить пальцами.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он — Дин только пожал плечами.

— Нет, — солгал он. — Ничего. Давай спать.

«Ничего» — это пистолет, засунутый в сумку рядом с документами. Это пули в боковом кармашке — не заряженные, но под рукой. Зарытые среди бумаг, аккуратно исписанные листочки: заклятия от оборотней и призраков, проклятья вуду, ритуалы для спиритических сеансов, таро, амулеты…

— Спать, — эхом повторил Сэм, обнимая Дина за шею и пальцем поглаживая ниточку пульса у него на горле.

***

Дин нашёл брата в библиотеке. Тот сидел в читальном зале, уже полусонный и окружённый стопками книг по праву и судебными поправками; на соседнем столе стояла давно остывшая чашка кофе.

— Привет, — сказал явно удивлённый Сэм. — Ты чего тут делаешь?

— К тебе зашёл. Я тебя уже пару дней как не видел, Сэмми.

— О-о, Дин. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты начнёшь беспокоиться.

— Трубку ты бы не взял, — без обиняков ответил Дин, — надо же было убедиться, что ты тут не ставишь мне рога… Хоть дома-то был?

Сэм захлопнул талмуд, который держал на коленях, и водрузил его на стол.

— Всегда знал, что ты у меня ревнивый. Но с прискорбием вынужден констатировать, что ничьи члены я тут не обрабатываю. Это дело, мать его…

Дин похлопал брата по плечу.

— Сам напросился. Хотя я предупреждал: уголовное право — тупорылая идея.

— Надо было тебя послушать. Печально известная мудрость Дина Винчестера, как-никак; ты даже круче печеньки с предсказанием.

— Именно, — согласился Дин. — И заметь: тебе даже не нужно добавлять «в постели». Это самой собой разумеется.

Сэм со вздохом обвёл рукой свою работу:

— Жаль, не сегодня. Мне тут торчать ещё часа четыре как минимум. А может быть, останусь и на ночь.

— Возьми часть работы на дом, — предложил Дин. — Я оставлю тебе машину.

— Может быть. Но если я так и не приеду — не расстраивайся, договорились? Скорее всего, я останусь тут. А с тобой мы увидимся завтра... надеюсь.

Дин нахмурился, глядя на его книги.

— Вот неужели нельзя было связать свою жизнь с чем-то более полезным, Сэмми? Ну там, не знаю... стать консультантом в сексшопе? Хотя бы таскал нам порнуху и смазку на халяву...

***

— Ди-ин!

— Да, Кэсс. В чём дело?

Девочка, нахмурясь, глядела на него снизу вверх. Сегодня её косички были заплетены вкривь-вкось: одна ниже, другая выше, а пушистые светлые волосы — выкрашены в яркий фиолетово-розовый цвет.

День сумасшедших причёсок². Чтобы осознать его реальность, Дину потребовалось три часа времени и напоминание на имейл. 

— Ты что, подрался? — спросила Кэсс, указывая пальчиком на его припухшую челюсть и заплывший глаз. — А нас ты учил, что драться ни в коем случае нельзя.

— И от своих слов не отказываюсь, — подтвердил Дин, — драться нельзя. Это была не драка.

Явно не убеждённая, Кэсс смерила его недоверчивым взглядом. Дин погладил девочку по голове. Когда он отнял руку, с ладони посыпались блёстки.

— Стукнулся случайно, — заявил он. — Честное слово, просто стукнулся. Врать ведь тоже ни в коем случае нельзя. Я бы тебе врать не стал.

— Оу-у, — чуть ли не разочарованно протянула он. — Болит?

Дин прикоснулся к ссадине на своём лице и поморщился:

— Да не.

***

Дин был уже не так хорош, как прежде. Нельзя сказать, что он был не в форме — нет: в конце концов, он по-прежнему бегал по утрам, чтобы прояснить мысли, а класс из двадцати с лишним восьмилеток мог кому угодно задать жару. Но он отвык от тяжести пистолета в руке и волны адреналина, что накрывает с головой, когда отправляешь очередную тварь обратно в ад.

На сей раз ему попался какой-то мелкий демонишко — уродливый пережиток давно сгинувшего мифического прошлого, ослеплённый жаждой крови и безудержным желанием убивать. За четыре недели погибло трое детей и двое взрослых. Дин нашёл монстра: тот, вжавшись в землю, прятался в грязном переулке за каким-то баром. Он нашпиговал тварь серебром, но в процессе увлёкся, как распоследний дилетант, и заработал-таки себе несколько приличных синяков.

Один был на бедре, другой огромной фиолетовой отметиной разукрасил спину, третий расплылся на ноге. Вжав Дина в матрас, Сэм обвёл каждый из синяков пальцами и губами, очертил языком — словно надеялся слизать их с его кожи, — а затем толчком раздвинул ноги брата, раскрывая его, и добрый час вылизывал его между ягодиц. Он игнорировал все жалобные стоны Дина и все его мольбы, а когда наконец въехал в него двумя пальцами, Дин вскрикнул и кончил от одного этого: от пальцев брата и бездумных толчков членом о кровать.

Дин перевернулся на спину, задыхаясь и бормоча себе под нос бесконечные: «Охуеть, Сэмми, _охуеть_ ». Сэм с ухмылкой подтянулся повыше, пару раз толкнулся членом в бедро брата и кончил следом, тяжело рухнув ему на грудь.

— Когда-нибудь, — пробормотал Дин, — тебе придётся рассказать мне, где ты всему этому научился.

Сэм рассмеялся ему в плечо:

— Плохая идея. Не хочу делать из тебя серийного убийцу.

Рассеянно оглаживая рёбра Дина, он случайно задел ещё один синяк: сейчас, пару дней спустя — уже зеленовато-жёлтый. Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

— И давно? — спросил он. Дин неопределённо промычал что-то в ответ.

— И давно — что?

Повернувшись на подушках, он запустил руку в волосы Сэма и принялся расчёсывать их пальцами. Сэм, прикрыв глаза, горячо выдохнул куда-то ему в шею:

— Ты охотишься. Как давно?

— Блин, Сэмми, да я бы…

— Дин, прекрати. — Он отстранился и сел. Дин со вздохом откинулся на спинку кровати. — Я не идиот.

— Знаю.

— Я думал, мы навсегда оставили это дело.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы это обсуждали и подписывали какие-то договоры. Боже, ну и кто из нас юрист?

— Дин.

Закрыв глаза, Дин кивнул.

— Ладно. Я знаю. Но мне пришлось, ясно? Эта тварь напала на одного из моих детей, Сэмми. Убила ещё пятерых, и никто не понимал, что происходит. Ты что же это, хочешь, чтобы я сидел на жопе ровно и ничего не делал?

— Можно было позвонить кому-нибудь... кому-нибудь из охотников неподалёку. У нас же всё ещё остались контакты папиных знакомых, разве нет? Чёрт, да мы посылали Миссури и Эллен _рождественские открытки_.

— Сэмми, блин. Мы не имеем права заставлять кого-то другого тащиться сюда для выполнения работы, с которой я и сам могу справиться. Монстр был ерундовый, я почти что не пострадал.

Сэм снова огладил пальцами его синяки — словно оценивая нанесённый ущерб.

— Не надо, — взмолился он. — Не делай этого больше. Я понимаю: когда пострадал Сэми — это было личное, тебе пришлось вмешаться. Но сейчас… Просто не делай этого. Пообещай мне.

— Ты же знаешь, что не могу.

— Да… я знаю. — Прикусив губу, Сэм положил ладонь на грудь Дину, чувствуя, как всё ещё слишком быстро, прямо-таки панически бьётся его сердце. И опять закрыл глаза. — Тогда солги мне. Скажи, что больше не станешь охотиться.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дин. — Пускай дальше охотой занимаются другие.

***

Прошло уже немало времени, но ни один из них не спал.

Примерно в четыре утра Сэм вновь повернулся на бок.

— Подумай о детях, — сказал он. — Они тебя любят. А что, если с тобой и правда что-нибудь случится?

— Я уже охотился в одиночку, Сэм. Помнишь, когда ты сбежал? Я в те времена закрыл немало дел, и мне было нормально. Мне и сейчас нормально.

— Боже… — прошипел Сэм. — Дин, пожалуйста. Я не могу так, понимаешь? Мне хочется не только самому быть в безопасности — я хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был ты. Я не смог помочь Джесс или отцу, но ты… не надо. Прошу.

— Я думал, у меня получилось, — ответил Дин. — Забыть охоту, в смысле.

По-прежнему лёжа спиной к брату, он тупо смотрел в стену. А Сэм разглядывал изгиб его плеч и напряжённую спину.

— Я думал, Сэмми, что смогу позволить кому-то другому заниматься нашим делом, — но я ошибался. Не могу. Это сводит меня с ума.

— Подумай о всех тех, кого мы спасли, — попробовал зайти с другой стороны Сэм. — Таких людей много, десятки — мы спасали их всю свою жизнь. И мы заслужили отдых. Мы выполнили свою часть работы.

«Нет, — подумал Дин. — У этой работы нет конца». Он бросил взгляд на часы, стоявшие на прикроватном столике и показывавшие 5:17 утра. Дин так и не поспал этой ночью.

Со словами «Я на пробежку» он выбрался из-под одеяла.

***

_Март_

Три часа колесить по просёлочным дорогам — без единой души, которая бы знала, где он находится, зато с пулевым ранением — явно было не самой гениальной идеей в жизни Дина Винчестера. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже: он хотя бы был на машине и пуля прошла навылет, чиркнув по боку и выйдя из спины. Вот только дотянуться до раны самостоятельно Дин не мог. И больно было — просто пиздец.

Сэм содрал с брата футболку резко, будто пластырь отрывал. Кровь, пропитавшая ткань, успела засохнуть, и Дин всерьёз сомневался, что это бурое пятно когда-нибудь отстирается. Прошло столько лет, а руки у Сэма двигались по-прежнему быстро и уверенно: то ли мышечная память, то ли научиться этому и правда было сродни езде на велосипеде.

Пока Сэм прочищал и забинтовывал его рану, они могли быть где угодно. В Сан-Антон в девяносто восьмом — или в Уичито в двухтысячном, когда из-за обезболивающих Дин целую ночь провёл в полубессознательном состоянии, но всё равно до последнего упорствовал, чтобы ему налили выпить: ведь именно этим нормальные люди занимаются в канун Нового года. Они могли быть в Джексонвилле в девяносто втором или в мотеле «Старые добрые» в тот месяц, когда Сэм сбежал. Вот только сейчас они не были ни в одном из этих мест — они были дома. Они были на своём месте. Дин почти верил в то, что у них есть _своё место_.

Эта комната принадлежала им. И Дин с Сэмом здесь жили. Раньше они, помнится, без конца добавляли: «Временно». Но вот она — правда. У них был дом.

— Жить будешь, — бессильно опуская руки, сказал Сэм и принялся убирать медикаменты, которые они держали под рукой скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Точнее, он так думал. Сэм бросил аптечку на тумбочку: в пластиковых флаконах загремели таблетки, а в старой банке из-под обувного крема зазвенели серебряные иглы. И, тихонько вздохнув, сказал: — Мне плевать, что именно случилось.

Уткнувшийся мордой в подушку Дин только пожал плечами и медленно перекатился на спину.

— Хорошо.

Сэм аккуратно, не забывая об изувеченной ноге, забрался в кровать, придвинулся к Дину и потянулся к ширинке на его джинсах. Без труда расстегнул пуговицу, с тихим, прерывистым клацаньем потянул вниз язычок молнии...

— Ты собираешься продолжать охоту? — спросил он брата, просовывая ладонь под резинку его белья.

Когда его пальцы крепко обхватили член, Дин зашипел и почти сразу простонал:

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом прямо сейчас, Сэмми?

Смех Сэма напоминал, собственно, смех весьма слабо. Сжав пальцы покрепче, он задвигал рукой быстрее и сказал:

— Я не смогу тебя остановить. И даже пытаться не стану. Но… пожалуйста. — Дин только застонал в ответ, выгибая спину и толкаясь ему в руку. Сэм повторил: — Дин. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя…

Но Дин его уже не слушал.

— Потом, Сэмми. Просто… господи, просто _иди ко мне_. — Стиснув зубы, он вытянул руку и вцепился в ворот Сэмовой рубашки. — Сними, — зарычал он, и его, кажется, совсем не заботило, что брату придётся отпустить его член, чтобы повиноваться.

Сэм опустил голову, посмотрел на руки Дина, торопливо расстёгивающие пуговки на его рубашке.

— Потом. Да, ладно… потом, — выдохнул он и принялся раздеваться, скидывая одежду в кучу на полу.

***

Они решили съездить закупиться в продуктовый.

Прошло уже немало лет — а эта простая мысль по-прежнему вгоняла Дина в ступор. Подумать только: они ездили _закупиться в продуктовый_!

Он шёл по выстеленному линолеумом проходу, толкая перед собой скрипучую тележку; рядом, с тростью в одной руке и списком покупок в другой, шагал Сэм. В последнее время он даже обзавёлся специальным магнитиком, с помощью которого вешал этот список на холодильник, — и теперь не дай бог Дин, допив последний пакет молока или доев остатки хлеба, забывал их туда записать…

— Нужно купить яйца, — сказал Сэм, корябая что-то на своей бумажке.

— Яйца?

— Это такие штуки, из которых получается яичница.

— Да иди ты! — возмущённо отозвался Дин.

— …и омлет.

— Так. Я тебя восемнадцать лет кормил, скажешь нет? И с голоду ты не умер. В кулинарном поединке я бы тебе на раз-два жопу надрал.

Сэм только рассмеялся.

— Миссис Беннетт в церкви вечно пытается всучить мне рецепт той штуки, которая типа чили. Может, как раз и посоревнуемся?..

Он хлопнул Дина по плечу, а потом, помедлив, скользнул пальцами вниз — к пояснице. И расплылся в улыбке.

Дин на него не смотрел, продолжая толкать тележку и притворяясь, что с головой поглощён разглядыванием арахисового масла самых разных брендов. Но уголки его губ приподнялись — совсем чуть-чуть. И этого было вполне достаточно.

— Чили, — рассеянно отозвался он, — ага.

Когда они заворачивали за угол, Сэм убрал руку, по-прежнему глядя только на Дина, который упрямо отводил глаза в сторону. И тут Сэм врезался в девушку, которая как раз заходила в их ряд; её покупки раскатились по полу.

Стройная фигура, светлые волосы. Огромные глаза — и широченная улыбка… Дин почувствовал, как в груди у него что-то сжимается.

— Простите, — зачастил Сэм, — блин, простите, пожалуйста, я…

Девушка рассмеялась:

— Да нет, нет, честное слово, всё в порядке…

Оба — девушка и Сэм — опустились на корточки, собирая рассыпавшиеся продукты. Незнакомка, заметив прислонённую к тележке трость, залилась ярко-розовым румянцем. «Ох, прошу вас, не стóит, ну правда», — забормотала она, но Сэм лишь пожал плечами, прежде чем вручить ей оброненную буханку хлеба. Дин видел, как соприкоснулись их пальцы, когда девушка её забирала.

— Пойду возьму пива, — сказал Дин, запихивая руки в карманы и отступая от их с Сэмом тележки. Холодильники с пивом находились сзади. Но Дин зашагал в противоположную сторону — вперёд, прямо к ведущим на улицу дверям.

***

— Я искал тебя целый час, — сказал Сэм, когда Дин вернулся домой. Уже давным-давно стемнело. Дин прислонился к дверному косяку: от холода лицо раскраснелось, на скулах расцвели пятна румянца. — Весь телефон оборвал.

— Я его выключил, — ответил Дин.

Сэм даже не обернулся — он стоял на коленях рядом с каминной решёткой и упорно пытался развести огонь. Но кивнуть всё-таки кивнул:

— Да, я догадался. Блять! — Спичка в его руке сломалась напополам. — Дин, куда ты пропал? Какого хрена с тобой случилось в магазине?

Дин покачал головой. Пересёк комнату и приземлился на пол рядом с братом.

— Дай-ка, — требовательно сказал он, отнимая у Сэма спички, и склонился над камином. Когда он выпрямился обратно, одинокая искорка в топке уже быстро перерастала в огонёк, а поленца потихоньку занимались пламенем.

— Дин.

Сэм дотронулся до его плеча.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Дин, отбрасывая спичечный коробок на крохотный журнальный столик у себя за спиной.

— _Дин_. Где ты был?

— Да просто… просто вышел проветриться, Сэмми. Мне хотелось подумать. — Дин провёл ладонью по лицу, потом по губам. — Я не… господи, ну неужели ты и правда счастлив?

Сэм недоумённо моргнул:

— Что, прости?

— Сегодня, — продолжал Дин, — та девушка в магазине. Неужели ты правда хочешь… этого? _Трахаться со своим братом?_ Сейчас меня и дома-то почти не бывает: либо на работе, либо на охоте — хотя ты даже не хочешь, чтобы я охотился, а пообещать тебе этого не делать я не могу. У тебя же всегда был выбор, Сэм, и я не…

— Да, у меня _есть_ выбор, — мягко перебил его брат. — Чёрт возьми, Дин, я живу так не потому, что не было варианта получше, понимаешь? Та девушка… — Сэм покачал головой. — Она… была похожа на Джесс. Ты сам видел. И это застало меня врасплох, только и всего. Я бы никогда… Дин, боже мой. А охота? Почему, ты думаешь, я против? Потому что беспокоюсь о тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Я хочу, чтобы ты был _здесь_.

— Только не говори, что этого всего — достаточно, — возразил Дин. — Ты уехал, помнишь? Ты хотел большего и потому уехал, и…

— Куда, в Стэнфорд? Я уехал не из-за тебя. И ты это знаешь.

Дин пожал плечами:

— Да, ты уже говорил.

Сэм обхватил его шею пальцами. Потянул на себя — с такой силой, что Дину пришлось слегка наклониться.

— Я вернулся, — сказал Сэм. — Оба раза, Дин, я вернулся.

Имея в виду одно: _«К тебе. Я вернулся к тебе»_.

***

— Я знаю, что ты не… не фанат делиться наболевшим, — выдохнул Сэм, прижимаясь грудью к спине брата и крепко стискивая в руках его бёдра, — но об этом тебе придётся со мной поговорить. Ты можешь… ох-х, _блять_ … ты можешь доверять мне.

— Я _доверяю_. — Дин в очередной раз попробовал перевернуться, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, но Сэм придавил его к кровати, удерживая на месте. — Ты просто не понимаешь, — чуть ли не прохныкал он. Да плевать.

Губы Сэма легонько коснулись его уха, кожу обожгло горячим дыханием:

— Так объясни.

Сэм отстранился, выйдя из него почти полностью, и вновь толкнулся вперёд. Медленно, жёстко — Дин застонал в подушку, крепко зажмурившись.

— Как ты можешь… _о господи_ , Сэмми, ну неужели ты и правда… ты правда этого _хочешь_?

Он с такой силой стиснул в руках простынь, что раздался треск рвущейся ткани — но Дин сдержался. Сдержался.

Сэм мягко рассмеялся, и Дин почувствовал, как он качает головой.

— Я вернулся, — повторил он. Очередное плавное движение бёдер — и Дин самым постыдным образом заскулил. Его забило, заколотило дрожью; Сэм, отпустив бёдро брата, одной рукой скользнул между его животом и матрасом, к члену. — Оба раза, — добавил он, — я вернулся к тебе. Я мог бы быть где угодно… где угодно, Дин, и с кем угодно. Но я здесь. И не собираюсь никуда уходить, кинув… ох-х, _бож-же_ … кинув тебя здесь одного. Я остаюсь.

— Сэмми…

— Нет. — Сэм толкнулся снова, на сей раз глубже — и Дин выгнулся на матрасе, прижимаясь к брату. — Нет, Дин, молчи и слушай. Я… я остаюсь. Навсегда. Слышишь? И я… боже мой, Дин: я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было _всё это_.

Дин издал надломленный стон, и Сэм, ещё крепче сжав руку на его члене, задвигался быстрее.

— Неправда, — приглушённо возразил Дин, уткнувшись в подушку; голос его дрожал. — Я видел, Сэмми, и не могу…

— Я остаюсь. — Непреклонно. Сэм тяжело вздохнул и чуть отстранился, утыкаясь лбом Дину в плечо. — Остаюсь. Давай ты просто… не будешь мне мешать, окей? Не усложняй.

Он снова — осторожно, на пробу — задвигал мокрой от смазки и лубриканта ладонью, легонько куснув Дина где-то между горлом и плечом.

— Позволь мне это сделать, — прошептал он, и Дин, издав едва ли не крик, кончил в ладонь брата.

***

_Апрель_

Несмотря на четыре выпитые чашки кофе, Дин всё утро просидел, сгорбившись за своим столом в тщетных попытках держать глаза открытыми. Он объявил время чтения про себя, и длилось оно вплоть до обеда. В столовой он то и дело проваливался в дрёму, но порой приходил в себя — и потому всё-таки поймал на себе взгляд Синди. На губах у неё играла _та самая_ улыбка.

— Хорошая ночка? — поинтересовалась она, и Дин застонал.

— Я два дня не спал, — отозвался он.

Синди пожала плечами:

— Ну, это либо очень хорошо — либо очень-очень плохо.

— Да в последнее время как-то не особо.

Эти выходные Дин провёл в Теннесси, выслеживая демонское гнездо, — но вслух этого говорить не стал.

— Ничего удивительного. Я же видела Сэма, Дин. Готова поспорить: твоя задница не в восторге после…

— Эй, стоп! А с чего ты взяла, что именно _моя_ задница… — Почувствовав, как его тянут за рукав, Дин посмотрел вниз. — О, Клара. Что случилось?

Девочка стояла, надув губы и скрестив руки на груди.

— Дейкин отнял мой кексик! Я ему сказала, что пожалуюсь, — а он всё равно не отдаёт!

Дин покачал головой:

— Некрасиво.

— Заставь его отдать мой кекс обратно, — попросил Клара. — Мне его мама сделала, он с шоколадом.

— М-м, шоколадный кекс? А как думаешь, если мы очень-очень сильно попросим, мама сделает таких же, но на весь класс?

Клара немного поразмышляла над этим вопросом.

— Наверное да, — наконец сказала она. — У неё всё равно нет настоящей работы. Она только сидит дома и возит нас на машине.

— Передай, что я очень-очень просил, — сказал Дин. — Было бы суперприятно.

Клара кивнула:

— Хорошо, я передам. Теперь ты заставишь Дейкина вернуть мой кексик?

— А, да, точно, — ответил Дин. — Забыл.

Он обернулся через плечо, отыскивая взглядом стол третьеклассников.

— Эй, Дейкин! Да-да, возвращай Кларе её кекс.

Мальчик вздохнул, разочарованно сведя брови. И с неохотой кинул кексик обратно в бледно-розовую коробку для ланча.

— Спасибо, дружище! — крикнул Дин. Обрадованная Клара ускакала на место. Думая, что Дин не смотрит, она быстро показала Дейкину язык — мальчик ответил тем же. Дин готов был поставить все свои деньги на то, что в старших классах их застукают целующимися в каком-нибудь чулане, — но, во-первых, зарплату немного задерживали, а во-вторых, ему бы тупо не хватило терпения ждать ещё восемь лет, чтобы проверить лично.

Синди тем временем одобрительно кивнула:

— Круто. Первоклассная манипуляция. Так что лучше оставь мне один из кексиков, не то…

— Если я достаточно хорошо знаю Джанин, — ухмыльнулся Дин, — то можешь претендовать штук на пять. Так, ладно… о чём мы там говорили?

— О твоей заднице. — Насадив на вилку кусочек картошки, Синди улыбнулась. — Так вот: лично у меня никаких сомнений, — весело сказала она. — Можешь даже не пытаться спорить.

***

— А мумия взяла и… _исчезла_? — медленно переспросил Сэм.

— Ага. Ну скажите же — странно, прям как в ужастике! Скорее всего, дело в каком-нибудь банальном сердечном приступе — старый хрыч был реально старый, — но охранник всё равно хочет себе адвоката. На случай, если копы начнут задавать слишком много вопросов.

— Да, есть у них такая привычка, — согласился Сэм, просматривая лежащие перед ним документы. — Я возьмусь за это дело. Но сперва мне нужно кое-куда позвонить.

— Ага, хорошо. Тогда не буду мешать.

— Спасибо, Боб. До встречи. Не мог бы ты закрыть за… да, спасибо. Спасибо.

Дождавшись, пока дверь со щелчком захлопнется, Сэм тут же потянулся к телефону.

— Дин? Да, это я. Слушай… ты не поверишь.

***

— Мумия? — уточнил Дин.

Сэм кивнул, прежде чем рухнуть на диван в кучу подушек.

— Да, знаю, звучит странно. Но ты только вспомни, что мы раньше думали о вампирах.

— Ты прав, но… блин, _мумия_?!

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Нам приходилось встречать вещи и постраннее. Помнишь пришельцев?

— Но они же оказались ненастоящие. Там постарался Трикстер — уёбок, который проколол мне шины.

— Разумеется, это было самое ужасное из всего, что он сделал, Дин. Кто бы сомневался. Так ты съездишь проверить это дело или нет?

Дин нахмурился, явно колеблясь.

— Сейчас мне надо заняться подготовкой орфографического теста. А вот завтра после работы съезжу и всё проверю. Но, если честно, лично я думаю, что смотрителя просто хватил инфаркт. Наверняка кто-то прокрался в здание, чтобы его ограбить, а смотритель слишком сильно испугался… Нахер кому-то нужна мумия?

— Где-нибудь да пригодится. Может, для какого-то ритуала. Порой люди поклоняются до ужаса странным вещам. Помнишь, в детстве мы видели культ репы?..

— Ой, блять, — простонал Дин. — Я до сих пор не могу её есть…

— Знаю, — заверил его Сэм. — Знаю.

***

_Привет, это я. Ты не подходишь к телефону — наверное, в дýше. Рукоблудишь, ха._

_Я закончил. Дело оказалось полной туфтой, чувак: стоило мне приехать, и сраная мумия нашлась сама. **В ёбаном шкафу**. Я не знаю, каким местом они проводили обыск до этого, но явно не глазами: не заметить её было просто невозможно!_

_Короче, с тебя минет — или что-нибудь другое стоимостью десять баксов, которые мне пришлось потратить на билет, чтобы войти в музей. Я сначала заплатил и только потом вспомнил, что можно было просто вломиться через чёрный ход. Это всё ты виноват: не напомнил мне перед отъездом!_

_Автоответчик щас вырубится. В общем, я скоро буду дома — максимум остановлюсь перекусить где-нибудь по пути. Так что не грузи свою маленькую головку, если я немного припозднюсь._

_Ладно, Сэмми. До встречи._

***

На въезде в парк, когда сумерки уже сгустились до черноты, у Дина лопнула шина.  
— _Мать твою…_ — прошипел он, заезжая под сень деревьев; припарковался на обочине и обошёл машину, чтобы оценить ущерб.

Запаска валялась сзади с незапамятных времён и уже успела побелеть от пыли, но Дин вытащил её наружу и подкатил к передним колёсам, попеременно то ругаясь себе под нос, то тихонько что-то напевая.

В темноте он возился добрых несколько минут. Потом наконец выпрямился, закинул домкрат в багажник и направился обратно к водительскому сиденью.  
  
Он как раз поворачивал ключ, чтобы отпереть дверцу, когда вдруг увидел позади отсвет фар и услышал истерический визг шин. Потом визг стих, и воцарилась тишина.

Тишина. Только усталый голос Роберта Планта по радио тихонько напевал многообещающее: _Там, где свет, обретёшь свой путь…_ ³

***

Сэм проснулся на диване: щека прилипла к виниловой папке, а шея дико болела из-за неудобной позы, в которой он заснул. Часы показывали восемь сорок шесть.

— Вот чёрт! — прошипел он, кое-как сгребая документы в кучу и запихивая их в открытый кейс, с вечера валявшийся на журнальном столике. Одежда замялась, на голове царил беспорядок, но на это уже не было времени. Сэм схватил галстук там же, где кинул его вчера — на кухонном столе, — и бросился к дверям, проклиная мешающуюся трость. Вот только на подставке, вопреки его ожиданию, не оказалось ключей.

Уже почти наполовину набрав номер школы, Сэм выглянул в окно. Подъездная дорожка пустовала. Он замер, сжав в руке мобильник. Только несколько секунд спустя ему удалось сбросить оцепенение и набрать оставшиеся цифры.

— Начальная школа имени Дэвиса, — сказал бодрый голос на том конце.

— Джилл? Это Сэм Винчестер. Я хотел уз…

— О, привет, Сэм! Дин сегодня _приболел_?

Сэм практически услышал, как она улыбается; услышал звенящий в её голосе смех. От ужаса его тут же пробило холодным потом.

— Дин не на работе? — медленно уточнил он. — Хочешь сказать, что…

— Он сегодня утром не пришёл. Ну, мы и подумали, что наши мальчики решили взять ещё один выходной. А что, дорогой, что-то случилось?

— Я не… нет. Всё в порядке. Уверен, он просто где-то задержался. Спасибо.

— Тогда хорошо, до встречи, — жизнерадостно ответила Джилл, и зазвучали гудки.

***

— Вчера вечером он не приехал домой. В школе его нет, трубку не берёт.

На лице миссис Беннетт было написано беспокойство.

— А ты не думал, что он… — Беннетт замялась. — Не пойми меня неправильно, милый, но ты не думал, что он мог… уйти?

Сэм уставился на старушку, смутно осознавая, что таращится на неё с открытым ртом. В груди огнём горело жало уязвлённой гордости и, быть может, даже гнева.

— Я имею в виду, — поспешила объяснить миссис Беннетт, — в том смысле, что… ох.

Она прикусила губу.

— Сам понимаешь: сперва Дин начал уезжать куда-то по ночам, а потом… потом стал появляться на людях с ужасными синяками, и… в общем, пошли разговоры, Сэм. Я, конечно, вовсе не считаю, что ты и правда… ох, ну какая же глупость! Не слушай старуху. Сплетни это, вот и всё. Ужасные, мерзкие сплетни.

Сэм зажмурился, закрыв лицо руками.

— Нет. — Он с трудом заставил себя сглотнуть. — Я понимаю, но всё не… всё не так. Клянусь. Это довольно сложно объяснить — но я бы никогда в жизни…

Беннетт дотронулась до его плеча.

— Знаю, милый: ты бы никогда этого не сделал. Знаю. И всё же есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что Дин… Он и раньше уезжал — так может, просто задержался где-то на день-другой?

— Нет, — ответил Сэм. — Нет. Прошлым вечером он оставил мне сообщение. Сказал, что едет. Он бы меня не бросил. Он же…

«Он же не я», — горько подумал Сэм, но миссис Беннетт лучше было этого не слышать. К чему ей об этом знать?..

— Тогда нужно идти в полицию, — уверенно сказала соседка. — А потом — на работу.

Сэм горько, надломленно усмехнулся.

— Я не смогу работать в таком состоянии.

— Сидеть без дела будет ещё тяжелее, милый. Сейчас не в твоих силах что-либо изменить. Я отвезу тебя сначала в участок, а потом на работу. Останешься здесь — сам себя с ума сведёшь.

Миссис Беннетт погладила Сэма по спине, пройдясь крохотной ладошкой меж его широких плеч. Потом встала, протянула ему трость.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал Сэм. — Если я могу что-нибудь для вас…

— Даже слышать не желаю, — замотала головой она. — У вас двоих и без того хватает проблем, а соседи должны помогать друг другу. Это самое меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать. Это — и, пожалуй, пироги.

Сэм рассмеялся. Ему стало чуть лучше: туго сдавившее рёбра кольцо паники на какое-то время разжалось.

— Пироги, кстати, замечательные, — заверил он, и лицо миссис Беннет под ярко-фиолетовой шляпой буквально просияло.

***

Полиция завела стандартную волынку про семьдесят два часа: Дин расценивался как взрослый, способный постоять за себя человек. Иными словами, в полиции Сэма послали на хер, и он сделал то единственное, что ему оставалось. Принялся раз ра разом названивать брату, оставляя одно сообщение за другим, — хотя они практически не отличались друг от друга.

_Ты, мудак. Где тебя черти носят? Перезвони, мать твою._

Потом: _Ну пожалуйста. Брось, Дин, чем бы ты там ни был занят, — заканчивай. У нас с тобой всё хорошо. Я перестану ныть насчёт охоты, только вернись домой._

И наконец: _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя: будь жив. Пожалуйста._

В какой-то момент, уже поздно-поздно вечером, ему ответил механический голос, принадлежащий не Дину: голосовая почта абонента переполнена, владелец номера должен её очистить. Перезвоните позже.

Сэм пытался было поработать, но не смог сосредоточиться. Пытался смотреть телевизор, но любой звук громче шёпота вгонял его в ужас: а вдруг он не услышит звонка? Миссис Беннетт ушла к себе и вернулась только через час — зато с тарелкой, полной овсяного печенья с изюмом; откусив половинку, Сэм тут же бросился к унитазу, где его вырвало желчью. Больше было нечем.

— Простите, простите, — без конца повторял он. — Это не из-за печенья, я просто…

— Милый, — с явным сочувствием в голосе отозвалась Беннетт, — прекрати. Я понимаю.

***

На третий день позвонили копы. Машину нашли на границе Кентукки. Пара подростков сознались, что угнали её где-то на востоке. По их словам — нашли брошенной на обочине.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал Сэм. На другом конце провода деликатно прокашлялись.

— Прошу прощения?

— В том смысле… Офицер, он никогда не бросил бы эту машину. Что-то случилось. Вам сообщили, где именно её нашли? На этом месте наверняка произошло что-то плохое, и…

— Мы уже работаем над этим, сынок. Успокойся. Как только что-то выясним — сразу тебе позвоним, договорились?

— Договорились, — помертвевшим голосом ответил Сэм. — Хорошо. Спасибо.

***

Единственное, в чём Сэм был уверен, — вот прямо на двести процентов, железобетонно и напрочь _уверен_ , — всё закончилось в пятницу.

Он сидел на работе, хотя работать не мог. Его трясло от усталости и ужаса, но он точно знал, что сегодня пятница. Время близилось к вечеру, и ему уже пора было собираться домой, вот только он весь день занимался тем, что ждал, когда зазвонит телефон, поэтому собирать ему было нечего.

А когда телефон _и правда_ зазвонил, от его тихой трели Сэм подпрыгнул на месте.

Казалось, ещё немного — и его ёбнет нервным срывом.

Человек на том конце что-то говорил. Приносил соболезнования, наверное. И ещё — что-то про тело. Потом про морг. «Скорее всего, меня просят приехать в морг, чтобы опознать тело», — подумал Сэм. Но он не был уверен в этом на все сто: после первых пары слов он ничего уже не слышал.

***

— Простите, — в седьмой раз извинился он. — Простите, что беспокою вас, мне правда очень жаль, просто…

— Тш-ш, — горестно ответила миссис Беннетт. — Ни слова больше, слышишь? Всё в порядке.

Они молчали вплоть до того момента, как машина остановилась перед больницей. Сэм уже наполовину вылез из салона, когда вдруг почувствовал, что миссис Беннетт коснулась его руки.

— Сэм, — мягко сказала она, и Сэм замер, обернувшись к ней. — Он бы не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. Ты должен это понимать.

— Мы ещё не знаем наверняка, он там в морге или нет.

Сэм знал, что в нём говорит отчаяние. Что это неразумно.

А ещё он знал, что ему на это плевать.

— Ох, мальчик… — тихо, с состраданием прошептала Беннетт.

Что бы они ни хотела сказать дальше — Сэм не стал слушать. Он выдернул руку, вылез из машины и хлопнул дверцей — так сильно, как только смог.

***

Мужчина в белом халате расстегнул чёрный мешок. Череда зубчиков на молнии казалась Сэму бесконечной, а звук, с которым каждый из них открывался, ещё долго эхом метался в голове.

Сотрудник морга раздвинул края мешка в стороны, чтобы приоткрыть голову лежавшего внутри человека… точнее, _тела_. После этого он отошёл в сторонку, позволяя Сэму приблизиться к столу. Сэм краем глаза видел стоящую рядом миссис Беннетт. Сэм слышал, как она приглушённо всхлипнула, сдерживая рыдание.

— Сэр?..

«Наверное, — подумал Сэм, — это он мне».

Ответила в конце концов миссис Беннетт — голос её был полон слёз и звучал будто издалека. Тихо-тихо, почти неслышно.

— Да, — сказала она. — Да, это он. Боже правый… это он.

А потом:

— Сэм? Сэм?..

Пятница. Сэм знал, что это была пятница.

**Эпилог**

Надо полагать, где-то до сих пор существовал документ, согласно которому брат Сэма погиб в Сент-Луисе, в начале марта две тысячи шестого. Насколько Сэму было известно, документ этот пропал вместе с выдвинутыми Дину обвинениями, — но лично он никогда не был на сто процентов уверен, что же именно тогда произошло.

Теперь существовал другой документ, гласивший, что Дин Винчестер умер в возрасте тридцати семи лет в северной Вирджинии, без единого тяжкого или мелкого преступления за душой. В отчёте коронера причиной смерти значились обильная кровопотеря и травма, полученная в результате дтп.

В официальном полицейском рапорте это окрестили «наездом, виновник которого скрылся с места аварии» (в народе — ёмкое «сбил и смылся»). У копов не было никаких зацепок, но Сэму, если честно, было на это плевать. Ни демона, за которым можно было броситься в погоню, ни полусгнившего трупа, который можно было вычислить и сжечь, на сей раз не существовало — а это была единственная месть, к которой он привык.

Синди предложила написать некролог. Просто пришла как-то раз, принесла запеканку и сказала, что хочет заняться этим, хоть как-то помочь. Потом спросила, в порядке ли Сэм _на самом деле_ , — он в ответ молча покачал головой.

— Но обязательно буду, — пообещал он, поблагодарив девушку.

После этого Сэм рассказал ей все необходимые детали. Дату рождения, дату смерти, имена родителей. Подтвердил, что оставшихся в живых родственников у Дина нет: вся школа знала, что Сэм был его партнёром, никак не братом. Было в этом что-то ироничное — вот только сесть и поразмышлять об этом Сэму пока не хватало сил.

В газете опубликовали скромный жалостливый некролог, но при этом влепили на первую полосу заголовок: «Всеми обожаемый школьный учитель убит призрачным гонщиком». Им бы уволить гения, который это придумал…

Едва оказавшись у Сэма на крыльце, газета тут же отправилась в огонь. Единственные газетные вырезки, которые они с Дином когда-либо хранили, были в дневнике отца. А с тем, чтобы запомнить конкретно эту статью, у Сэма и так не должно было возникнуть никаких проблем.

***

— Так будет лучше, — сказал ему Сэм.

Низенький деревянный стул был жёсткий и неудобный, но ему было всё равно. Дина аккуратно уложили на подушке, строго-настрого запретив Сэму его трогать. Как ребёнку в музее, честное слово. Вместо этого он с такой силой вцепился в бортик гроба, что руку пронзило болью, а дерево почти наверняка погнулось под пальцами.

Над Дином поработали на славу. Три дня в канаве на обочине, окровавленный, грязный — а сейчас он казался почти что спящим. Не считая посмертного грима и раны на голове, лицо у Дина было чистое — ни синяков, ни следов разложения. И какая-то часть Сэма была уверена, что всё правильно; так правильно, господи, что хрен выразишь словами.

— По крайней мере, — сказал он Дину, — это лучше кремации. Не хочу, чтобы ты стоял в урне на каминной полке. Люди, которые так делают, пугают меня до ужаса. А я хочу навещать тебя. Хочу знать, что у тебя там всё нормально. Ты, главное, не застрянь тут, договорились? Найди свет и иди к нему — сделай всё как должно, Дин, потому что я… я, скорее всего, не смогу тебя изгнать, если придётся. Вдруг я что-то упустил и не сжёг, а? Вдруг ты кончишь так же, как тот псих с крюком? С другой стороны, если мне придётся поджигать Импалу, чтобы тебя изгнать, — ты вернёшься исключительно затем, чтобы меня притряхнуть.

— Сэр?

Прямо у Сэма за спиной стоял гробовщик. Высокий, бледный и мрачный, в длинном чёрном костюме.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал он, — но мы уже закрываемся на ночь, поэтому…

Сэм кивнул.

— Да. Конечно.

Кое-как он поднялся на ноги, не отрывая взгляда от лица Дина. «Так будет лучше, — скорее себе, чем брату, повторил он. — Так. Вот просто… так».

***

Пришёл почти весь район, и даже некоторые дети. Наверное, это было неправильно, что им довелось увидеть подобное столь рано. Сэм вот не помнил похорон матери и отчасти был этому рад. С другой стороны, ему бы хотелось помнить — ради Дина, конечно, чтобы хоть эта часть брата осталась тут. Неприкосновенной, нетронутой.

Из Лоуренса прилетела Миссури, а во вторник, на раздолбанном ржавом грузовичке, дребезжавшем при малейшей попытке разогнаться быстрее тридцати пяти миль в час, приехал Бобби. На всякий случай — с солью и лопатой.

Эллен передала свои соболезнования, а Джо позвонила и пообещала заехать, как только сможет. Она сказала, что ей очень жаль, — судя по голосу, так оно и было, несмотря на то, что она зачем-то повторила это целых два раза. Сэм поблагодарил её и повесил трубку.

— Дорогой, — сказала Миссури, положив руку ему на плечо. Улыбнулась Сэму — хотя лицо у неё было мрачное, а глаза полны печали. — Я чувствую, малыш. Он тут. Он в порядке. Не хочет, чтобы ты мучился. Ты можешь сделать это ради него? Не мучиться?

Чуть позже Бобби отвёл его в сторону, схватив за рукав своей огрубевшей ладонью точь-в-точь так же, как дети сейчас цеплялись за чёрные юбки матерей, глядя на выкопанную в грязной земле яму.

— _Что_ это было? — спросил Бобби. — Ты узнал, какой монстр его убил?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Никакой, — ответил он. — Не было никакого монстра.

Он, конечно, не мог знать наверняка — но всё-таки _знал_. Эта картина без конца проигрывалась перед глазами, как заевшая в голове зернистая видеоплёнка. Полиция всё ему рассказала. Тёмный поворот на шоссе, одна из шин — новая. На асфальте рядом с телом нашли следы резины.

— Ничего там не было, — сказал Сэм.

Он понял кое-что. Наконец-то — понял.

 _Обычных людей_ не убивают монстры.

**Конец**

* * *

1\. Лукас — мальчик из эпизода 1x3, ставший свидетелем гибели собственного отца; Майк(л) — мальчик из эпизода 1x18, увидевший нападение штриги на своего младшего брата.

2\. День сумасшедших причёсок (англ. _Wacky Hair Day_ ) — ежегодный красочный праздник, который проводится в школах и других учебных заведениях. В этот день родители и дети отрываются по-полной и демонстрируют всю свою фантазию, творя с волосами всё, что только заблагорассудится.

3\. «In the light you will find the road» — строчка из песни «In the Light» группы Led Zeppelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Помните: лучшая благодарность за перевод — переход по ссылке на оригинальный текст и жмаканье на «кудос»/«мне нравится» и любой (короткий, пусть даже переведённый гуглом) комментарий.


End file.
